Through Your Eyes
by akaluv
Summary: You're a member of Survey Corps and are part of Levi's Squad. Levi confesses that he has feelings for you but what kind of lover will Levi be? Jealousy, over protection and humorous situations turn your life with Levi upside down. Will your love survive? Levi X reader/OC
1. Chapter 1: An Unknown Letter

******Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters**. **

**Through Your eyes**

**Levi X Reader**

**Chapter 1: An Unknown Letter**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**_Author's Note: I will slowly be rewriting the chapters to first person to comply with the site rules. Some later chapters may still be in second person. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1. _**

Character background: Your parents were killed when you were 12 years old. Both of your parents were in the in the Stationary Guard and were killed while on duty. Ever since your parents were killed, you wanted to continue their work and help defeat the titans. You eventually joined the The Survey Corps because you did not want to fight behind the wall anymore. You felt like if humans were every going to defeat the titans, they cannot be afraid to leave the wall.

Story Begins Enjoy!

~ Reader POV ~

I knew I was dreaming. I could always tell when I am dreaming. Often my dreams consisted of seeing titans and fighting to stay alive. Sadly, most of my dreams ended with my death. I then quickly woke up and could tell that I was sweating.

"Another nightmare" I said looking at the wall straight ahead of me. I decided to lay back down in the bed and start thinking about the upcoming day. _Every day could be my last, especially in The Survey Corps_. _Every mission back from the wall ends up being less and less effective _I thought. I then turned over on my side and moved my eyes towards the window.

"I guess I better get up before Levi comes" I said getting out of bed. I walked over to the window and opened it, so I could look outside.

"It's nice and sunny out today but knowing my luck, I'll be stuck cleaning the kitchen" I said rolling my eyes. I then heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said looking at the direction of the door.

"It's Levi. It's your turn to clean the kitchen today" he said.

_I knew it. I always get stuck cleaning the kitchen. Sometimes I think Levi is harder on me then the rest _I thought while turning to face the door.

"Ok, I will be right there" I said hearing him walk away.

I let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Since Petra and I were the only girls in the squad, we both shared the bathroom together. I knocked on the door but did not hear any response.

_I guess that she is already up and making breakfast for everyone _I thought as I opened the door. I quickly got ready and put on my work clothes to start the day.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen when I saw that everyone was already up eating but me.

"Someone slept in?" said Oluo looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"I did not mean to; I just did not sleep well last night" I said pulling out a chair from the table.

"Since you slept in, you can clean the kitchen by yourself today" said Levi putting down his tea cup.

"Yes, sir!" I said looking at Levi with a straight face. _I figured I was going to get punished for sleeping in late but I did not get mad. _

"Do you want any breakfast (your name)?" said Petra looking at me with a plate of food in her hand.

"No, thank you" I said getting up from the table.

"You need to eat something" said Levi looking at me with a blank look on his face.

I knew I could not question Levi's judgment and that I should eat something. If a titan attacked happened, I would not be ready for battle if I was hungry.

"All right" I said taking the plate from Petra.

Every one sat in silence for a moment as I started eating. Even though I was eating, I did not feel hungry but it was better to be prepared then pay for it later.

"Hey! I got the mail" said Gunther walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, one letter for Petra, none for Oluo, one for (your name) and none for Levi" said Gunther heading the letters out.

"It's from my father" said Petra with a smile on her face. She quickly got up, put her dishes in the sink and then left.

"Well someone is excited" said Oluo getting up as well. Oluo got up and put his dishes in the sink as well and went about his day.

"So, (your name) who did you get the letter from?" asked Gunther while looking at me.

"Uh, It's from commander Erwin" I said with a shocked look on my face. Levi gave me a quick glance and then got up. He then walked out of the kitchen not saying anything to me. I thought it was strange for him to be acting that way since the letter was from Erwin.

"Well read it"

"I'll read it later" I said putting the letter to the side.

"A letter comes from commander Erwin and you are just going to ignore it?"

"I am not going to ignore it. You know if I do not clean the kitchen Levi is going to kill me" I said with fear in my voice.

"Good point" said Gunther walking to the doorway. "Have fun cleaning the kitchen" he said with a smile on his face before he walked away. I let out a sigh as I got up and put my dishes in the sink. No one liked cleaning the kitchen because Levi would check every spot.

"Alright!" I said putting on my gloves and getting to work. After about a good hour and half, I finally felt like I cleaned the kitchen well enough for Levi's approval. I sat down at the table wiping the sweat off my face and started looking at commander Erwin's letter.

"I guess I should read it" I said opening the letter.

Dear (your name),

I hope you are doing well and Levi is not making you clean too much. I have been thinking about you a lot lately, and I was hoping you would meet me for lunch tomorrow. I know I come off kind of strong sometimes but I would really like to spend some one-on-one time with you. I miss you (your name). Between the titan attacks and the missions, I feel like we barely have any time to enjoy life. I hope to see you tomorrow. I will wait for you at the usually spot and if you show up at 1:00, I will treat like a queen.

Eriwn

I put the letter down and could not believe that Erwin wrote me such a nice letter. He has been trying to get with me since I first met him and Levi. I kept rejecting him but he still does not give up on me. I got up from the table and took the letter in hand. I wanted to make sure that it did not get in the wrong hands or I would never hear the end of it. I decided to go back to my room and rest when I heard a loud sound come from the outside. I quickly ran out of the house and saw smoke coming from the wall.

"(your name) suit up! Titians are attacking the wall" said Petra running back to the house. "We'll meet you at HQ" she said running past me.

"Damn it" I said running quickly to my room to hide the letter. After I hid the letter, I quickly ran to HQ to get suited up in my gear. As I was running through the town, I could hear the fear in people's voices over the titian attack. The memories of the attack five years ago started sending people into a panic. People were running so fast that I almost got caught up in the crowd. I spotted young child in the crowd that looked lost and was trying to make their way out of the stream of people. I quickly moved over to them and picked them.

"Where are your parents?" I said looking at the little boy in the face.

"Their gone" he said with tears filling his eyes. I could tell the child's back story without even asking him. Titans more than likely killed his parents in the attack five years ago.

"It will be ok" I said with a smile on my face. We finally were able to make it through the crowd to HQ. Once I got into the building, I put the boy down.

"I'll be ok" I said with a smile looking at the boy.

"Do you fight titans?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I do" I said smiling back. The boy tears finally dried up and he looked at me with a smile of hope on his face.

"(your name) what are you doing? We have to get ready for battle" I heard a voice say behind I. I saw Levi all suited up and waiting for me to get ready. The boy quickly got in front of me, so he could see Levi.

"Do I fight too?" he said with a smile looking at Levi.

"I see, (your name) get ready for battle" he said turning his back to I and the boy. "Yes, I do" said Levi with his backed turned.

"(your name), hurry up! Titans are making their way through to the second wall" said Petra.

"Ok, I have to go but they will keep I safe here" I said smiling at the boy.

"Thank you" he said walking away from me.

After I saw that the boy would be safe, I quickly ran to get ready. I suited up ready for battle. Thoughts came running through my head making me wonder if this would be me last battle but I knew that I could not think like that. I jumped from building to building until I made it to wall Rose.

"(your name) take the titans on the right" said Levi

"Roger" I said jumping away from Levi. I spotted three titans that I needed to take out, two giant ones and one little one.

"Alright" I said taking my blades out. I quickly started flying through the air until I landed on one of the giant titans head and then quickly cut the back of its neck. From there, I jumped on the other giant titan and cut the back of its neck. I quickly landed on the roof of a house, caught my breath and jumped on the back of the little titans back. After cutting the back of the little titan's neck, I jumped on the ground and caught my breath again. I started walking back to the others when I heard a noise coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a giant titan crawling on all fours trying to bite me. I quickly moved to the side and started running towards a house. I did not have enough time to jump into the air and dodge the attack of the titan. A part of me felt that if I jumped into the air, that the titan may have a chance to bite my leg off. I quickly ran through the front door of the house and hid under a counter.

_What I am going to do? I cannot stay here_ I thought. I heard the titan beating its head against the house to get me.

"Damn it, I am trapped" I said looking at my blades. I needed to think but all I could think about was the day I found out my parents died. The images of their bodies being pulled on the cart is all I could see.

"I have to think; why can't I think?" I said to myself. All of my nightmares kept coming back to me and I heard the titan getting louder. _I feel like I am starting to have a breakdown but I have to keep it together, just like that time three years when Levi saved me_ I thought while looking down at my hands. I then got up and pulled out my blades heading towards the titans hand when I heard it scream out in pain. I then saw Levi quickly run into the building looking straight at me.

"(your name) are you alright?" he said walking up to me.

"Yes, I am fine" I said looking at Levi.

"Good, let's go" he said turning his back to me. I wanted to say yes sir but I all of sudden felt weak and fell to my knees. My body felt heavy and I could not get up.

"(your name)" said Levi running over to me. I could feel Levi picking me up and saw that he walked outside. He then quickly jumped into the air with me in his arms.

"Petra, I am going to take care of (your name). Finish up here" he said quickly.

My body felt weak but I knew I was in Levi's arms. His body was warm and I felt safe being in his arms. I never wanted to think about it or admit it but I always had feelings for Levi. Ever since I met him three years ago, I wanted to tell him how I felt but knowing Levi; my words would not reach him. I could see that Levi landed in an empty area when he put me down on the ground.

"(your name) can you hear me?" he said looking at me.

"Yes, I am sorry" I said trying to sit up. "I messed up today" I said looking down at the ground.

"No, it was my fault; I need to stop pushing you so hard" said Levi moving his eyes away from me.

I was surprised to hear him say something like that to me.

"Captain" I said but Levi just kept looking at me. It was not his blank stare like it usually is but a look of concern and worry that I have only seen once before.

"(your name) if I lost I..I" said Levi but he was cut off when Erwin landed next to the two of us.

"(your name) are you ok?" said Erwin bending down next to me.

"Yes, I am fine" I said looking at Erwin.

"Levi, go pull your forces back and then meet me at HQ. Something has happened that we need to discuss immediately" said Erwin with a serious look on his face.

"Ok" said Levi getting up. I saw him gave me a quick glance and then jump away.

"(your name) I'll help you up" said Erwin holding out his hand to me. I was able to get up with Erwin's support.

"Thank you, Commander Erwin" I said with a faint smile.

"(your name) you need to be careful in battle. If I lost you, my world would go dark" said Erwin touching me on the cheek. I could see the love in his eyes for me but I could only think about Levi. Levi started to tell me something but I could not remember his words.

"Commander, you need to come to wall Rose immediately" said a fellow soldier.

"Ok, I'll be right there. (your name) go home and rest. I hope to see you tomorrow" said Erwin walking away from me. I quickly went back to HQ and took off my equipment. I saw that some of the soldiers were excited about something but I was too tired to care. I made it back home when I noticed everyone standing outside but for Levi.

"Have you heard (your name)?" said Oluo

"Heard what?"

"Something big went down today and Levi has not come back yet" said Petra.

"I am sure he'll tell us when his ready" I said walking into the house. I was so tired that I just wanted to get in bed. After I made it to my room, I looked at the letter again that Erwin sent me. I did not want to go on the date tomorrow but I knew I could not keep rejecting his request.

"I guess I have no choice" I said sitting down on my bed. I lay down on the bed and started thinking about what Levi was starting to tell me today. I keep going back to the moment "If I lost I…" could Levi have feelings for me. _No, I could not think like that_ I thought. He just respects me has a soldier; that it's. I slowly drift off to sleep thinking about the day events.

"Hold her down, so she cannot move"

I won't cry, no matter what they do to me

I woke up from my dream.

_Three years later and it's still in my mind_ I thought as I opened my eyes. I looked out the window when I saw that it was already dark out.

"I slept for too long" I said still looking out the window.

I saw that everyone else was outside enjoying the cool night air and relaxing. I thought about going down to join them when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said while still looking out the window. I turned around when I saw Levi walk into the room and close the door. He then walked next to me and started looking out the window with me.

"How are you feeling?" said Levi turning to look at me.

"I feel better, thank you" I said while looking at the moon.

"Good" he said walking away from the window.

He sat in a chair at my desk while watching me look outside. I turned to look at him and sat down on the bed.

"It's unusually for you to visit me" I said looking at him.

"I know, but maybe I cannot hold back any longer" he said looking at me.

"Hold back? Hold back from making me clean" I said with slight laughter in my voice.

"Tch" he said looking away from me.

"No, I need to stop pushing you so hard. It brings you down in battle"

"It's not that" I said looking down.

"Are you thinking about your parents?" he said looking at me.

I was a little surprised that he mentioned that but I did not deny that is was on my mind.

"A little, it still hurts after all these years" I said

Levi then got up from the chair and down next to me on the bed.

"If you need to talk, I'll listen to you" he said

"Thank you" I said.

"(your name), do you like Erwin?" asked Levi

I then gave him a shocked look because I was surprised that he would ask me that. I know Erwin and Levi are close, so it was no surprise that Levi would know Erwin's feelings for me.

"I…." I could not answer his questions. I knew that I did not think of Erwin in that way but I did enjoy the nice words that Erwin said to me.

"So, you do like him? Well I'll go then" said Levi getting up from the bed.

"No, it's not like that. Commander Erwin is just nice to me. I should tell him that I am not interested though" I said.

Levi then sat back down next to me.

"(your name), today when I could not see you battle, I was worried about you" said Levi looking at me with a straight face.

"You were worried about me?" I said with a slightly shocked look. Levi never said anything like this to me before.

"Yes, If I lost I, I…." said Levi moving closer to me. I could feel my face to start blush as he was moving closer to me. My heart then started to skip a beat to Levi's words.

"Levi..I…" I started to say but Levi kissed me on the lips. I could not believe what was happening. All the feelings that I had hidden away for Levi were finally coming back to me. I lost myself in his kiss and I let him move my body to his liking. He slowly pushed me down on the bed and was on top of me. He moved his lips from mines and started looking at me.

"(your name), your special to me and I do not want to lose you. The thought of a titan even touching you disgust me" he said putting his hand on my cheek.

"Levi, you've never said anything before" I said looking at him.

"I am not good with saying my feelings. Today, I could not keep my feelings in anymore" said Levi with a faint smile.

I could only smile at the thought of Levi telling me how he finally feels for me. The man I have loved for three years is finally telling me he loves me too. Even though titans could attack at any moment, I wanted to enjoy this time spent with Levi. Levi kissed me again this time passionately like he never wanted to let me go. He put his hand in mines and embraced me sweetly. My body was melting and I finally felt happy for the first time since my parents died.

Chapter 1 End

**_Thanks again for reading chapter 1 and I hope you go on to chapter two. Please remember that I am slowly rewriting the later chapters to the first person view. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters**.**

**Through Your Eyes**

Levi X Reader

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes **

**_Author's Note: I will slowly be rewriting the chapters to first person to comply with the site rules. This story will be told through the readers POV._**

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know You**

**~ Readers POV ~**

I turned over in the bed but I did not feel anyone there. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the bed alone. Even though Levi and I did not do anything sexual last night, I still fell asleep in his arms. Just the warmth of his body and protection I felt from having him hold me, was enough for me to drift off into a sweet sleep. At the same time I was thinking about it, I was wondering was it even real. A part of me felt like I was in disbelief over the fact that Levi confessed his feelings for me and I told him my feelings. _Maybe it was all a dream_ I thought while looking up at the ceiling. I decided that it would be best for me to find him and see how he acted towards me today. If he talked about last night, then I knew I was not dreaming. I was about to open the door to my room when I heard Petra yelling in the hallway.

"Oluo! Go answer the door?!" I heard Petra say yelling at Oluo.

"I am not opening the door for Hange. All she every talks about is titans" I heard Oluo say.

I walked over to the window and saw Hange yelling for someone to let her in. I felt bad because I wanted to let her in but I did not want to deal with Oluo complaining to me. I was about to go into the bathroom to freshen up when I remembered the letter that Erwin sent me. I checked the time and saw that it was already 12:00 pm. I knew that I did not want to go on the date with Erwin, but I was still unsure about last night with Levi. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Even though I was still unsure about last night, I decided to dress at least a little bit classy for lunch. I know I do not like Erwin, but I felt like I still at least owned him one date. I checked the time, and saw it was already 12:30.

_I have to go_ I thought as I rushed out of my room. I walked past the living room when I saw Oluo and Petra talking.

"Have you seen Levi?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"No, he has not been here all morning" said Oluo

"I do think he left really early this morning. Hey, wait a minute, where are you going all dressed up?" said Petra with a curious look on her face.

"Uh, nowhere" I said with a faint smile on my face.

"Nowhere, huh?" said Petra looking at me with a dumbfounded look.

"Do you have a date today?" said Oluo standing right in front of me. He was so close to my face that I moved away from him. I knew they were going to try to figure out where I was going, so I had to come up with a lie fast. I was not about to tell them that I was going to a lunch date with Commander Erwin.

"I uh, ummm, I am going to go now" I said quickly running from the living room to the front door.

"Wait, get back here" said Petra running after me with Oluo. I quickly made it to the front door and opened it when Hange jumped up in my face.

"(your name) the most amazing thing has happened!" she said with a crazy look on her face. "You will not believe it!" she said while making another creepy face.

She was all in my face when I slowly tried to slip away from her.

"You'll have to tell me about it later. I have to go" I said running away from the house. I knew if I did not run away now, then I would never get away. A part of me was thinking about Levi and where he went but I knew if I kept thinking about it, I would not be able to talk to Erwin. I finally made it to the town when I noticed there were more guards out then usually.

_Something must have happened yesterday during the titian attack_ I thought as I was walking through the street. I kept thinking about Levi and how I was sad that he did not say anything to me before he left. _Maybe I was dreaming last night_. _He did not even tell me where he was going or that he was leaving_ I thought while I kept walking. I tried not to think about it as I was about to walk up to the restaurant. I let out a sigh and a forced a smile on my face. I wished Levi was here with me but I knew I could not think about it. I walked inside the restaurant when the hostess came up to greet me.

"Do you need a table?" she said.

"I am meeting Erwin Smith here. I am not sure if he has gotten a table yet" I said looking at her.

"Oh, Commander Erwin of The Survey Corps?" she said with a surprised look.

"Yes" I said while still looking at her.

"Right this way" she said walking away from me. I followed behind her preparing to meet with Erwin. The only thought going through my mind was that I wanted to see Levi. No matter how hard I tried not think about him, he was still on my mind. The hostess led me to a private room that was filled with flowers. I looked at the table and saw there was a bottle of wine on it. You could not believe that Erwin did all this for you. Flowers and even alcohol was very expensive since wall Maria was over taken by titans. _He was not kidding when he said he would treat me like a queen_ I thought as I was still looking around the room. I looked around and saw flowers that covered the room from wall-to-wall.

"He'll be right with you" said the hostess walking away from me.

I sat down in the chair still in disbelief over what I was seeing. The table was beautifully set for two with water and glasses for wine.

"Is this a dream?" I said to myself as I was still looking around the room.

"Only one way to check" I said starting to pinch myself when I felt a pinch on my cheek.

"No, it's not a dream (your name)" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I then turned around when I saw Erwin smiling at me. _How embarrassing, he heard me_ I thought to myself as I was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"It's ok (your name), most women would probably think what you thought" said Erwin sitting down across from me. "These flowers were grown from within the wall and this wine was one of the rare bottles from wall Maria" said Erwin with a smile. He looked right at me making me wonder what I should say to him.

"Everything is lovely" I said smiling at him. I did not know what to say to him but I did not want to offend him either. He was my commander but also commander to Levi as well.

"I am happy that you decided to have lunch with me today. Ever since the titan attack yesterday, things have been crazy" he said as he was pouring himself a glass of wine. After he poured his, he poured one for me as well.

"Did something happen yesterday?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Yes, but the details of that will remain confidential for now" said Erwin moving his wine glass up to his mouth.

"Oh, I am sorry, I should…"

"(your name) its fine. Captain Levi should be filling his team in on the events in the next few days" he said putting his glass back down on the table. He then had a serious look on his face about what he just said. That looked confirmed for me that something did happen yesterday during the titan attack. _Maybe that is why Levi left so early this morning_ I thought. I wanted to get up and find Levi but I knew that I could not show my feelings for Levi to Erwin.

"I see" I said moving my hand over to the glass of wine. I took a sip of the wine and could not believe how good it was. I decided to have another sip but I did not want to seem like I was over indulging myself.

"Anyway (your name), let's not talk about work and titans. I want to learn more about you" he said with a smile on his face.

"About me? There really is not much to know" I said moving my eyes to the side.

"I doubt that, Levi mentions you very often" said Erwin with a smile.

"He does?" I said with a smile on your face. I was happy to hear that Levi talks about me. _Oh no, I cannot show Erwin that I have feelings for Levi_ I thought. I decided I needed to dismiss the praise as nothing even though it made me happy to hear it.

"Captain Levi is very kind to say those words" I said with an emotionless face.

"Kind? That is not a word I have heard to describe Levi before. Levi is very strong and keeps his feelings to himself but if he does not agree with you, he will tell you his opinion" said Erwin with laughter in his voice.

"I suppose so" I said a smile of happiness on my face.

"Well, do you like the flowers I got you?"

"Yes, they are lovely, thank you"

"(your name), I know we are just starting this, but there comes a time in every man's life where he wants to settle down. I always think of ways that will benefit mankind, so one day my future children can live outside of these walls" said Erwin with a serious look on his face. I could not believe what Erwin was saying to me. I was in shock of the words that came out of his mouth. His words shocked me so badly that I did not even have a response for him. I needed to think of something fast because Erwin was just staring at me. A part of me just wanted to jump up and say I loved Levi but I imaged how that would go over in my mind, it did not end well. _This would be a good time to have titan obsession like Hange and then I would think of something_ I thought to myself while still looking at Erwin.

"I…" but before I could finish a Survey Corps soldier walked in the room.

"Commander, I am sorry to bother you, but they are requesting your presence at HQ" said the soldier.

"I see, (your name), I am sorry for cutting lunch short" said Erwin getting up. "Usually, I would ignore this request, but we have found something that could really benefit mankind and I cannot let it slip through my fingers" said Erwin walking over to me.

"I understand" I said. I was happy that the lunch ended quickly because I did not know what to say to Erwin.

"Let's do this again sometime" he said as he picked up my hand and kissed it.

Erwin then left the room with the soldiers. I waited until they were gone before I let out a sigh of relief.

_I am so happy that is over_ I thought as I got up from the table. I started looking at the flowers and thought what a waste it would be if I did not at least take one bouquet with me. I picked out the bouquet that was my favorite flower and then walked out of the restaurant. Once I got outside, I saw that it was already late-afternoon.

"I might as well head back" I said to myself as I was standing outside of the restaurant. When I finally made it back home I noticed that everyone was gone.

_They never wait for me_ I thought to myself as I walked up to my room. I still was not sure were Levi went but after talking to Erwin today, I figured something important must be going on.

"I might as well put these flowers in a vase" I said to myself as I was looking at the bouquet. I looked through my closet and found an old vase that used to belong to my mother. I looked at it thinking about my parents but I decided to use it anyway. I walked into the bathroom, filled it with water and then put the vase on the desk in my room. _These flowers will look pretty in here_ I thought as I put the flowers in the vase. As I was putting the flowers in the vase, I heard my stomach growl and started to feel hungry.

"I need to eat something" I said to myself as I touched my stomach. I then went downstairs to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator but I did not find anything I could make.

"Someone forgot to go to the store" I said to myself as I was about to cry for not having any food. I then started looking in every cabinet but I still could not find anything. I could not believe that everything was gone. I sat down at the table and let out a sigh when I looked at the cabinets above the sink.

"The forgotten cabinets, maybe there is something up there" I said to myself. I tried to reach it but I was too short. I moved one of the table chairs near the sink and stepped on it to reach the cabinet. I was just about to reach it when I felt dizzy and slipped on the chair. I knew that my head was going to hit the floor and I quickly braced for the impact. I then closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor when I felt something warm instead. I opened my eyes when I saw that Levi was looking at me.

"You go fight titans, jump from buildings but you cannot open a cabinet door" said Levi holding me in his arms.

I quickly jumped out of Levi's arms and thought how embarrassing it was that he had to catch me from falling out of a chair.

"Thank you" I said looking at Levi with a blushed face. Levi just stared at me with a blank face and then sat down at the table. I wanted to ask him about last night but I did not know how. I decided it would be best to just be direct.

"Levi"

"Yes"

"About last night" I asked softly.

"What about it?" said Levi still looking at me with a blank face.

"Nothing" I said turning away from him. I thought maybe last night was a onetime thing and nothing more. As I was getting ready to walk away, I felt someone hug me from behind.

"I met everything I said last night" said Levi hugging me from behind. He then turned me around and kissed me passionately on the lips just like he did last night. As we were kissing, my stomach then growled again causing me to feel embarrassed. Levi stopped kissing me and then gave me another blank stare. I was so embarrassed that it was the third time today.

"I told you, you need to eat more" said Levi giving me a scolding look.

"I know; I should have eaten earlier" I said with an embarrassed look on my face.

Levi then walked away from me and started heading towards the front door.

"Let's go" said Levi turning his head towards me.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Where else, to get you something to eat" he said looking at me.

I could not help but smile and think how cute Levi was. In his own strange way, he was telling me he wanted to take me to dinner. I followed Levi out of the house when we saw the sun start to set. Levi and I walked side-by-side as we both started walking into town.

"Why are you wearing such fancy clothes today?" asked Levi. I forgot that I was still dressed up from earlier. I did not want to tell Levi that I met with Erwin today and I had to think of a response quickly.

"Oh, I went to see someone today" I said hoping that Levi would not catch on that I went to see Erwin.

He then stepped in front of me and looked at me with his your lying face. He then moved back to the side of me and then kept walking.

"I should have told you were I was going this morning. It won't happen again" he said while looking straight ahead.

"It's ok, I know you are busy" I said. I thought it was cute how he acknowledged that he should not have left without telling me where he was going. It made me happy knowing that Levi cared about my feelings.

"Something happened during the titan attack the other day that has been keeping me busy. I am surprised that Hange has not told you about it"

"She did tell me that something amazing has happened"

"I am surprised she has been able to keep quiet about"

"It must be something important if all three of you brought it up" I said. After I said that, I realized that I gave it away that I talked to a third person about it. The only person who could have brought it up to me besides Hange or Levi could have been Mike or Erwin. Levi knows that I do not talk to Mike, so that only leaves one person. He looked at me again but this time with a suspicious face. I needed to change the topic of the conversation fast before he figured out where I went.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There is this place I used to go to a long time ago; you should like it there" said Levi walking next to me. We made it into town when I saw that the nightlife was starting to pick up. Soldiers were coming down from HQ and getting drinks for the night.

"It's nice to see people having fun" I said with a smile as I was looking around at everyone. Even normal citizens were getting ready for the nights activities.

"Humph, if there was a titan attack right now, we would all be dead" said Levi looking at the soldiers drinking with disgust.

"I think they should enjoy their fun. Any day could be their last" I said softly.

"I suppose" said Levi with a calm face. I felt like he understood what I met when I said any day could be their last. It was better for them to enjoy their peaceful fun times before there was another titan attack.

I noticed that we were walking deeper and deeper into the city where the beginning of the underground started.

"Levi, isn't this near the underground? I heard there are still a lot of criminals here"

"Yes, it is, but we will not be going that far. The restaurant is few buildings outside of it"

As we were walking, a group of people noticed Levi and started talking about him.

"Look its captain Levi. I heard he is amazing in battle" said one of the men in the group.

It was a group of two men and two women. All of them were excited to see Levi in real life. I knew Levi hated the attention he got and tried to dodge people any chance he got.

"Captain Levi? Where? I heard he is so strong" said one of the women with excitement in her voice.

All four of them were looking at Levi and me. I knew they were about to run over to the two of us and more than likely, mob Levi.

"Tch, we have to get of here" said Levi grabbing my hand quickly. He quickly ran off with me and ducked into a dark alley way.

"Huh, where did he go? He is fast" said the other man in the group. "Captain Levi is amazing. No wonder he is so good at fighting titans" said the other women in the group.

I could not help but laugh at what was happening. Levi tried hard to get away but he got praised anyway.

"Fools" said Levi rolling his eyes at them. "What are you smiling about?" he said looking at me.

"Nothing, it's just people idolize you even when you are running away from them" I said while still smiling.

"Tch, let's go" said Levi still holding my hand. A part of me wondered if he knew that he was still holding my hand but I did not want to say anything. I felt happy that Levi was protecting me, even if it was from crazy fans. We finally reached the area where the restaurant was when Levi took me into another alley way.

"The place is back here" he said leading the way for me.

Levi and I entered the restaurant; then sat down at a nearby table. I knew that Levi would like a place that was small and secluded.

"What can I get you?" said the waiter walking up to the table.

"I'll have a beef stew" I said looking up at the waiter.

"I will just have a cup of tea" said Levi in a straight forward voice.

I look around the restaurant again and there were barely in customers. I figured the place must be hard to find since it is near the underground and in an alley. Most people do not like going anywhere near the underground for fear of being killed or robbed. _This must be the perfect restaurant for Levi_ I thought, _secluded, quiet and hard to find_.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked Levi.

"I used to come here a lot when I was still part of the underground" said Levi looking at me with a serious look on his face. I heard that Levi was a criminal before he joined The Survey Corps but I did not entirely believe the rumors.

"This place seems like it's perfect for you" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I helped the owner get this place in the past. It was place that members of the underground could go to get away from the police". After Levi finished his sentence, the waiter came and dropped off our orders.

"Enjoy" she said as she walked away.

Just looking at the food caused my stomach to growl. I quickly took a spoon full of the stew and thought it is delicious.

"I am so happy, I was so hungry" I said as I started eating.

"You need to take care of yourself better, that's an order" said Levi in a scolding voice.

"I will" I said as I was still eating my stew.

"So, what did Erwin and you talk about today?" said Levi with a curious face. I was slightly shocked that he knew I met with Erwin today but I was not surprised since they were so close. I knew there was no point in lying to him about it.

"Nothing really"

"Humph" said Levi giving me the you are lying face again. I had a feeling that he knew about Erwin's feelings for me.

"He told me that something happened during the titan attack and that he wants to have a relationship with me" I said as I moved my eyes away from Levi's.

"Erwin always liked you. I wonder how he'll take the news about us" said Levi in cocky voice. I wondered if a part of him was happy that I choose him over Erwin. Given our past, I knew I would always choose Levi.

"I wonder" I said sadly. I took another spoon full of the stew and tried not to think about hurting Commander Erwin's feelings.

"(your name), it's better if you tell him" said Levi looking at me with a straight forward face.

"I will" I knew I was not looking forward to telling Erwin how I truly felt but I did not want to keep lying to him either.

"After you tell him, I will take care of the rest" said Levi picking up his cup of tea. I started to wonder what he met by that but I was pretty sure that Erwin would not take the news well. Levi and Erwin are close, so who knows what could happen when he finds out.

"(your name)"

"Yes"

"Since we are together now, you have to promise me something" said Levi in a very serious voice.

"What is it?" I said with a surprised look. I was curious about what Levi was going to tell me.

"Don't let another man touch you. I find it filthy when another man touches the women I am with" said Levi with a serious look. He gave me a piercing look letting me know how serious he was.

"Ok" I said with slight fear in my voice. After hearing Levi tell me that, I started to think that maybe he was the jealous type. Considering how he is about keeping everything clean, I was wondering if a man touched me by mistake would I have to shower. _I wonder how that would work you _I _thought_.

"So, if a man touches me by mistake, do I have to shower?" I asked with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"I am not obsessive!" said Levi looking at me like I was idiot.

"I doubt that" I said under my breath

"What was that?" said Levi giving me an evil stare.

"Nothing, ok, I understand"

"Good"

I finished eating up my stew and then took a sip of water.

"That was so good" I said as my put the glass of water down.

"Let's go" said Levi getting up from the table. He took money out of his pocket and threw it on the table. I quickly got up as well and started walking towards the front door.

I was about to walk out when I noticed that Levi was still looking at the place. It was almost as if he was remembering memories of his past. I did not want to rush him because I knew he had not been here in a long time. I was happy that Levi shared some of his past with me and took me to a place he enjoyed. Today, I was finally starting to feel like Levi's girlfriend. Levi then turned around and headed out the door. I followed behind him and we were back in the alley.

"The stars look so pretty tonight" I said as I was looking up at the night sky. It was a rare night where there were no clouds in the sky and I could see the stars clearly.

"I want to take you somewhere" said Levi as he grabbed my hand.

"Where?" I said curiously.

"It's another place I used to go too"

Levi and I walked out of the alley back into the streets. I could still see the soldiers drinking and acting silly at the bars.

"Silly boys" I said while watching them. Levi just gave his look of disapproval and kept walking. I was a little happy that they were all drunk because they were too busy to notice that I was with Levi. I did not want the squad to find out about us before we could tell them ourselves.

As I was walking I noticed we were getting closer to the tunnel the leads to the underground. It was dark and I could barely see anything in the tunnel. I trusted Levi but I was still a little hesitant to go in there.

"Don't worry I'll protect you if anything happens" said Levi looking at me with a serious look. He knew my past and the fear I had when going into places with criminals. I could go into battles fighting titans but I was more scared of humans. Levi was still holding my hand when we went into the dark tunnel.

"It's so dark" I said as I was looking around.

"The underground is the perfect place to commit crimes. No one likes to come down here" said Levi looking straight ahead. I could tell that he had no fear and was very comfortable walking around in the dark. As I kept walking, I could finally see light in the distance.

"We are almost there" he said.

We both finally made it out of the tunnel into a section of town that seemed long forgotten. The houses looked old and run down. Unlike the other sections of the city, this area was filled with rats and seemed moldy. I was surprised Levi would even come down to a place like this but if he lived here at one point, I understood.

"There is an old house here that I used to live at" said Levi walking in direction towards the house.

"You lived here?" I said curiously.

"Yes, before I joined The Survey Corps. Life was different then" said Levi looking at the house. I looked at his face and I could tell he was thinking of memories of the past. Levi was sharing so much of himself with me, that I knew I was his women now. I enjoyed hearing about Levi's past and seeing the places he spent his time at. We both walked into the house when I noticed that everything was destroyed or run down.

"Let's go upstairs" he said bringing me along with him. Once I got upstairs, I noticed that part of the roof on the house was missing and I could see the stars clearly. It was almost the perfect view to see the sky on such a clear night. The moon light was shining down on me and I felt a sense of peacefulness. I let go of Levi's hand and ran towards the edge of the room to see the stars better.

"It's beautiful" I said looking up at the sky.

"I thought you would like it" said Levi looking at me with a straight face.

"I've never seen the sky so clearly before. It's so peaceful" I said as I started to sit down. Levi then sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I could feel myself blushing a little at him putting his arm around me but I was happy that he did it. Between the stars and Levi's body heat keeping me warm, I felt at a state of peace.

"Levi, have you ever wondered what it would be like to live outside the wall?" I asked while looking at him.

"No, there is no point in thinking such things until we get rid of the titans" he said firmly.

"That's true, but my parents fought for that and died because of it. They wanted to live outside the wall someday. I want to know what it is like to live outside the wall, see new places and the bodies of water that they call oceans" I said with sad tone in my voice.

"I'll go with you" said Levi looking at me.

"huh?" I said with a confused look.

"Let's live outside the wall together" he said looking at me with a loving look.

I just smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder enjoying his embrace.

"You've been thinking about your parents haven't you?" he said as he was looking at the stars.

"Yes, the anniversary of their death is coming up soon. I miss them" I said. I wanted to cry but I was not going to. I promised myself I would never shed a tear again when I joined The Survey Corps.

"You can cry if you want to" said Levi looking at me.

"I will not cry" I said firmly.

"That's the girl I love" he said while looking at me in the eyes. "Your strength impresses me" he said while moving his hands to my cheek. He slowly moved in and kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss. He then moved his mouth away from mine and looked back at the sky.

"I want to visit your parent's grave with you" he said while holding me again. "I want your parent's to meet the man who loves their daughter"

I could not help but be touched by Levi's words. He then moved his hand over mine and held it in his. We stayed cuddled under the stars embracing each other. This was a new chapter in my life that was staring; the chapter where humanities greatest soldier was my boyfriend and lover.

"We should head back" said Levi moving his arm from around me.

"It is getting late" I said while getting up. I started to head down the stairs when I saw that Levi was staring off in the distance again. _He must have lived here a long time_ I thought while still looking at him. Levi then turned towards me and grabbed my hand again. We made it back to the house with no problems and still no one noticing us.

"No lights on, they all must still be out" I said while looking at the house. "I wonder if they are at the bar" I said in a questionable voice.

"Probably, Oluo is probably drunk by now" said Levi in a disgusted voice. I started to remember the last time Oluo got drunk and he turned into Mr. Grabby. I had the memories of him in my mind coming up to me at the bar trying to kiss me. Just thinking about it made me shutter in disgust.

Levi opened the door and both of us walked into the kitchen. I then looked over at the kitchen table when I saw that there was a white piece of paper with my name on it.

"Huh, there is a note on the table" I said as I walked up to the table.

"From who?" said Levi as he was leaning against the wall.

"It's from Hange" I said. I opened the note to see what she said.

(your name),

Did Levi tell you the good news yet? It is amazing, so wonderful and so beautiful. I need you to help me with the experiments. You know the place. See you soon!

Hange

"What did she say?" asked Levi

My face filled with fear and I could feel my body becoming stiff after reading her letter. I then had a flash back of what it was like to help Hange with her "experiments".

**Begin Flash Back **

I was helping Hange learn if titans could have some intelligence; when she told me I could not kill the titan but I was supposed to distract it.

"Why do I need to do this?!" I remember screaming out as I was running for my life from the titan that was trying to eat me.

"It's for science!" I remember Hange saying to me as she was trying to keep up with me and the titan.

"Science my ass! Are you trying to get me killed?!" I remember saying as I kept running. I remembered running through wall Maria screaming my butt off hoping the titan was not going to catch me. That's right, while I was running; Hange kept trying to change the environment around to see if the titan could learn.

**End Flash Back **

"She wants me to help her with her experiments again" I said with a cold fearful face.

"You are going to die" said Levi with a smile on his face. He then got up from the wall and started walking up the stairs. I knew he was joking but the joke was not funny because it could really happen.

"I wish I could get out of it but has her assistant, I am stuck" I said as I put the letter back on the table. I regretted being Hange's titan experiment assistant and realized why no one else offered back then.

"(your name)" hurry up" I heard Levi yell to me.

"I am coming" I said as I started walking up the stairs.

I was wondering what Levi wanted when I noticed the door to his bedroom was open. I started to wonder if I should go in or not.

"(your name) what are you doing?" said Levi standing in the doorway of his room.

"I am coming" I said as I walked into the room. Levi's room was bigger than the others but I figured it would be since he was the captain. His bathroom was right in his room and he had a king size bed instead of a twin.

"I'll be back" said Levi as he walked into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed when I noticed some papers that were sitting on Levi's desk. I could not make out the wording to well but I saw the name Eren Jeager in big bold letters.

_Eren Jeager, I wonder who that is_ I thought to myself. I heard the door to the bathroom open when I quickly turned my head away from the papers. Levi walked out of the bathroom with his shirt off and his hair wet. I was shocked when I saw him shirtless. I knew Levi was strong, but I had no idea he had such a nice six pack. He also had muscly arms but he hid them well under his uniform. I could not stop starting at Levi's body.

"Do you like what you see?" said Levi in a seductive voice with a smile on his face.

"I.." I said but I was at a loss for words. I could not stop staring at his body.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Levi walking up to me. I was so taken back by his body, that I could not get my eyes away from his six packs. He then pushed me down on the bed and was on top of me.

"Levi what are…" I started to say but Levi kissed me deeply in the mouth putting his tongue on mine. He then moved his lips from mine and started to look at me.

"I want (your name)" he said whispering into my ear. I knew Levi and I were just starting our relationship but I wanted him too. I wanted to feel his touch on my body and his breath on my neck.

"I want you too Levi" you said moving your lips on to his. I kissed him sweetly and warped my arms around his neck.

"(your name) from now on, your mine, and I am yours" said Levi with a serious look on his face. He then put his hand on my cheek and touched me softly. I was a little amazed at what a good lover Levi was. He was always so cold and distant that I never knew how romantic he could be.

"I only belong to you" I said while looking at Levi.

"Good" he said as he moved his head back towards me to kiss me. He kissed me on the lips again and then moved down to my neck. I felt his breath on my neck and I loved it. I wanted him to kiss me more and to touch me all over.

"Levi" I said as I moaned his name. He then moved his hand under my dress and started fondling my chest area. I started to squirm a little but I was enjoying it. He then stopped and started to look at me again. I could see the love in his eyes for me as he was on top of me.

"(your name) I love you" he said while looking at me with a loving face.

"I love you too Levi" I said while smiling back at him. He kissed me passionately on the lips again and put his hand mine. I knew where the night was going and I did not want to hold back. I wanted Levi and Levi wanted me. I enjoyed his touch, his body and his breath on your my neck. I wanted to give myself to him and melt in his arms. I knew that I loved Levi and I was ready to show that to him. I was his now and he was mine. This is the beginning of our life together and I never wanted it to end.

**End of Chapter 2**

**_I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Again, I am slowly rewriting the chapters to the first person view to comply with the site rules. Later chapters may still be in second person. _**

Akaluv


	3. Chapter 3: A New Assignment: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes **

Levi X OC

This is a long chapter, so I decided to cut it into two parts. If you have not had a chance to read the lemon yet, it has been posted on my Queenofdragons99 Deviantart account. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Chapter Start:

**Chapter 3: A New Assignment: Part 1 **

You could feel the warmth of the sheets on your bare skin as you were lying in the bed. The bed was so warm and comfy that you did not want to get up. You rolled over with your eyes closed and stretched out your arm to feel Levi next to you. To your surprise, you did not feel anything. You opened your eyes and saw that his side of the bed was empty.

"Not again" you said rolling on to your back. You were staring at the ceiling when you started thinking about last night. Images of last night started to flood your mind making you feel happy. You kept thinking about how nice Levi's touch was. You enjoyed the feeling of him inside of you, the way he touched your body and how he kissed you so passionately. Even thinking about how he told you he loved you, put a smile on your face. You rolled back to your side of the bed that faced the window when you saw the sun's rays shining through Levi's bedroom window.

I guess I better get up you thought to yourself as you started getting out of the bed. You did not want to pry into Levi's affairs but you walked over to his desk wondering if the same papers were there from last night. You looked at the desk but it was empty.

"He must have taken them" you said to yourself with a bit of disappointment in your voice. You turned back around when you saw a note on Levi's side of the bed. You walked around to the bed and picked up the note.

(your name)

I had to go to headquarters this morning. I will explain everything later.

Make up the bed before you leave!

Levi

"Make up the bed. Such a clean freak" you said while laughing about his note.

Even though he told you to make up the bed, you were still happy that Levi kept his word and told you were he was this morning. He is always so busy you thought as you looked at the letter. You wanted to spend more time with him but he was a captain, and you knew that. You made up the bed hoping that you did it to Levi's approval or you knew you would never hear the end of it. Maybe I should make it again you thought but then you would be as bad as Levi was. "

Once should be enough" you said while looking at the bed. You were about to walk out the door when you remembered you were naked.

"Oh no, what I am going to do? I cannot walk out of here naked. Wait! I should have my clothes from yesterday?" you said to yourself while looking around the room. You did not see your clothes from yesterday on the floor. You kept walking around the room in a panic looking for them until you saw that they were neatly folded on the chair next to Levi's desk.

"He really does like to keep everything clean" you said to yourself while looking at the clothes. You quickly put your clothes on and were about to walk out of the bedroom until you had another thought.

Wait a minute you thought. If someone sees me leave Levi's room, they are going to know. You definitely did not want anyone to see you before you and Levi could tell everyone that you were in a relationship. Ugh, what I am going to do you thought to yourself as you started to look around the room. You could feel your body starting to feel with anxiety but you knew you had to stay calm. I know you thought as you started walking towards the door. Ok, Gunther's room is across from Levi's room then Petra's room is next to Gunther's room and then my room. Hmm this could be tricky you thought. Next to Levi's room is Eld room and then Oluo's room which is across from my room. That's right, Eld is still out visiting his family, so he not here. That only leaves Gunther, Petra and Oluo who could see me. If I time it just right, I can make my way to my room without being seen you thought. You were proud of yourself for coming up with a plan but then again, that is why you are a member of The Survey Corps. You went up the bedroom door and opened it slightly, so no one could see you. You moved your head out the door just a little and saw Petra walking away from her room. Now is my chance, you thought has you quickly opened the bedroom door and shut it behind you. You were about to make it past Petra's room when Oluo opened the door to his room and Petra came back around the corner. They both saw you standing there with a confused look on their faces. You stood there stiff not knowing what to say.

"(your name) what are you doing?" asked Petra looking at you with a confused look on your face.

"Nothing, I was just walking to my room" you said with laughter in your voice. You could not help but be nervous that they may figure out what was going on.

"Why would you be walking back to your room in the clothes you were wearing yesterday from your date?" said Oluo with a suspicious look on his face.

"I did not go on a date!" you said with anger in your voice. You knew that you went on a date but they did not need to know that.

"If she is being this defensive, that means she must have" said Petra with a smile on her face as she was looking at Oluo.

"Speaking of which, Gunther has been acting strange lately. He was gone pretty much all day yesterday and now (your name) is walking through the hallway from the directions of Gunther's room wearing the same clothes as before" said Oluo looking at you with a creepy look on his face.

Oh no you thought. No way, they do not think. You started to feel your anxiety rise to what might be said next.

"Maybe (your name) came from Gunther's room this morning." said Petra looking at Oluo with a big smile on her face. She could not help but giggle at little at the situation.

"No, wait, it's not…" you tried to say but Oluo cut you off.

"Petra, that makes so much sense. The only rooms down there are Levi's and Gunther. We all know Levi would never touch (your name)" said Oluo laughing.

You were so offended by what Oluo said and could not help but respond back to him.

"You don't know that" you said giving Oluo a serious look.

"Hahahhaha, I do know that. Captain Levi does not have time for relationships, and if he did, he could have any women he wants. Why would he want you?" said Oluo busting out in laughter.

Your face almost got red from anger when you started walking towards your room. You tried to shut out Oluo's laughter but it was so loud that you could not help but hear it.

"I do not have time for this" you said as were stomping to your room.

"(your name), it's ok if you and Gunther are together. I am sure Captain Levi would understand. It's so exciting though (your name); I should go tell Captain Levi when he comes back" she said turning away from you.

"We are not together!" you said yelling at both of them. Petra just looked at you with a dumbfounded look and Oluo was still dying of laughter.

"Ah! The more you deny it, the worse you are digging yourself" said Oluo pointing his finger at you and then almost falling to the ground.

"Well, I guess a girl cannot walk around in her clothes from yesterday without being judged" you said turning away from them. You turned your back to them hoping they would rethink about what they were saying, but sadly, it had the opposite effect.

"I am going to go wait for Levi, so I can tell him the good news" said Petra quickly walking away from you.

"What!, wait" you said turning back around but she was already gone.

Oluo was still up against the wall laughing. He almost looked like he was going to laugh himself to death.

"I would think you would have been able to do better than Gunther (your name), but maybe it's for the best, you are pretty average" he said at you while still laughing. He was laughing so hard he could barely keep his body up against the wall.

"Why, you" you said with your face turning red again. You decided it was not worth it and kept stomping the floor while you walked to your room. I'll show him when Levi and I tell him we are in relationship; he'll eat his words you thought to yourself while you opened your bedroom door. Once you closed the door, you leaned your back against the wall trying to think about what just happened.

"I guess it could be worse. At least Levi did not find out. Wait, if Levi comes home while Petra is downstairs, I am doomed" you said to yourself as you ran into the bathroom. You quickly showered and got dressed before you headed down stairs. You ran down stairs into the living when you saw Oluo and Petra still talking.

"It's such wonderful news. It's always nice to find love" said Petra holding her hands up to her face. She was acting like a little kid who just found out about their first crush. You just rolled your eyes at her and started walking into the kitchen. Before you could reach the kitchen, the front door opened. You quickly turned around thinking it could be Levi when you saw it was Gunther.

"Gunther, we heard the great news" said Petra jumping up from her seat. She quickly moved over to Gunther and was right in front of his face.

"Good news?" said Gunther with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, you know, you and (your name) hooking up" said Oluo with a straight face. He tried to keep his laughter in but it came out anyway. He started laughing so hard that he fell off the sofa.

"Wait, what?!" said Gunther almost falling over.

You realized that you needed to grab Gunther fast and explain to him what was going on; even if it met telling him about Levi and you. You quickly ran over to him and grab his arm.

"There goes the lovers" said Oluo almost dying on the floor. Petra was still making dreamy faces but you just ignored the both of them.

"(your name) where are we going?" said Gunther as he was being dragged along by you.

"To talk!" you said opening the storage closet in the kitchen. You opened the door and then pushed Gunther inside. You walked inside with him and quickly shut the door.

"What is going on here? I am so confused" said Gunther looking at you with a confused face.

You let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. How did this happen to me you thought to yourself. You got up from the wall and stood in front of Gunther taking a deep breath. You slightly had a hard time seeing him since the storage closet was so dark.

"I am going to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone" you said looking at him with a serious face.

"O…K" said Gunther looking at you with a confused look.

"This morning I walked out of Levi's room wearing my same clothes from yesterday. They thought I left your room and now they think we are a couple" you said slowly so that he would understand at.

"Wait, I do not see what the issue is" said Gunther still looking at you. This is hopeless you thought as you looked at him.

"Oh!, why were you wearing the same clothes from yesterday? Are you and Captain Levi…"

Before Gunther could finish you nodded your head slightly. He then gave you a shocked look and could not control his excitement.

"What?!" he said almost falling down on the floor.

"You're too loud" you said while putting your hand over his mouth.

"Look, we have not told anyone else yet. I am only telling you because they think were together. Speaking of which, I need you to do a favor for me" you said with creepy smile on your face.

"I do not like the look on your face" he said while looking at you. You could see the fear on his face about what you were going to ask him. You then put your hands together and made a puppy dog face.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend and do whatever you can to make them think Levi and I are not together" you said with a big smile on your face.

"I do not know about that (your name). I do not want Levi to kill me" said Gunther looking at you with indecisive look. You could see the doubt on his face but you did not want anyone to figure out about Levi and you until you two were ready to tell everyone.

"Please, please, please" you said while still holding your hands together. You moved your face close to Gunther's and showed him your puppy dog eyes again.

"How do I know Levi won't kill me? He strikes me as the jealous type" said Gunther looking at you with a serious look.

"It will be fine, trust me" you said with a smile on your face.

"Fine, I'll do it" said Gunther with a disgruntled face. You let out a sigh of relief when he agreed to it.

"Are you ready to go back out there?"

"Yeah" said Gunther rolling his eyes at you. You opened the door when you saw Oluo and Petra sitting at the kitchen table.

"How was the make-out session?" said Oluo with laughter in his voice.

"Leave them alone" said Petra looking at Gunther and you with a smile on her face. "It must be nice to find love. I wish the person I loved noticed me" you heard Petra say softly with her eyes moved to the side. With just those words, you knew there was only man she could be taking about. You always figured that Petra also had feelings for Levi but you were never too sure.

Telling her is going to be hard you thought to yourself as you looked at Petra. You knew when Levi and you told everyone, that Petra more than likely, might start to hate you. Now is not the moment to think about it you thought. You quickly snapped out of your thinking process and heard the conversation between Oluo and Gunther.

"A real man does not kiss and tell said Gunther grabbing you by the waist. You did not want him grabbing you but you played along with it anyway. Oluo was trying to contain his laughter but could not hold it in anymore. He fell out of his seat again hitting the floor causing him to bite down on his tongue.

"Ouch, that hurt" he said getting back into his seat.

"Serves you right" you said giving him the evil eye.

"That's right, (your name) is the love of my life" said Gunther swinging you in front of him. You were then in Gunther arms as he was holding you close to his face. You were starting to think that telling him to act however he liked was a mistake.

"Hey! (your name) where are you?" said Hange walking into the house. Everyone looked over at her when she looked at you with the most confused look on her face you have ever seen.

"(your name), why is Gunther holding you like that?!" said Hange with a fearful look on her face.

"Uh…."

"Gunther and (your name) are together now!" said Petra giggling.

"What?!" said Hange running over to you.

"How come you never told me about this?! And of all the men in Survey Corps, why would you pick him?" she said looking at you waiting for an answer.

"Uh…"

"Because she loves me" said Gunther moving his face closer to yours. He then pulled you close to him that your faces almost touched. Everyone was starting to talk so loudly, you could not even hear yourself think.

Why me? you thought to yourself over all the noise and chatter. Hange was still screaming in your ear waiting for an answer, Oluo would not stop laughing, Petra was acting like a school yard friend and Gunther was trying to get you to kiss him.

"Shut up! You are all too noisy!"

You all looked up and saw that Levi walked into the house. Levi then looked sharply at Gunther causing him to drop you.

"Ouch, that hurt" you said while getting up from the floor. You looked up at Levi real quickly and he gave you the look of what is going on here. You wanted to say something but Petra beat you to it.

"Captain, Gunther told us today that (your name) and he are together" she said with a smile.

"Oh, really?" said Levi while giving Gunther a sharp stare. The stare was so intense that it caused Gunther to move away from you.

"Who would figure these two idiots would hook-up" said Oluo trying to contain his laughter in front of Levi.

Levi just continued to give everyone a blank stare and then started to walk away. He walked to the foot of the stairs and turned back to look at everyone.

"I have something important to tell all of you later, so be prepared" he said while making a serious face to the group. He then turned back around and started going up the stairs. Everyone was looking at the stairs wondering what Levi had to tell all of you and if he was going to react more to the news.

"Also! Don't you all have chores that need to get done today?" yelled Levi from half way up the stairs.

"I am out" said Petra quickly getting up from the table.

"Bye" said Oluo following behind her.

"I am a dead man" said Gunther also quickly leaving the room.

"Squad Levi is not normal" said Hange putting her hand on her forehead. (your name) we'll talk later" she said walking out of the kitchen to the front door. You were now in the kitchen alone thinking about what to do next when the front door opened again.

"I am back everyone" said Eld walking into the house. He walked into the kitchen and then just stared at you.

"(your name) what is going on?" said Eld looking at you with a confused look. You gave him the look of do not even ask.

"I see" he said walking out of the kitchen.

I need to explain to Levi what happened you thought to yourself has you walked over to the stairs. You went up to the stairs and walked to Levi's room thinking about how he was going to react to what he just heard. You knocked on the door waiting for a response but you did not hear anything.

"Maybe he is mad at me" you said to yourself softly. You walked away from his room when you heard the door open. You were surprised and then walked slowly towards his bedroom door. When you looked in the room you saw Levi sitting at his desk reading some papers. You walked in and closed the door behind you. You could feel the tension in the room causing you to keep quiet. I need to say something you thought but you were not sure where to start.

"Levi I…"

"You do not have to say anything" said Levi still looking away from you. You were not sure if he was mad at you since he was not showing any emotion. You took a step back since you could not figure out what was going on his mind.

"They saw you leave my room this morning, huh?" he said while moving his head to look at you.

"Not exactly, they saw me walking from the direction of you and Gunther's room. Since I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, they figured out I spent the night in one of the two rooms" you said looking at him. You felt a little dumb from having them catch you but you did the best you could. You were just hoping that Levi was not mad at you.

He then turned away from you and started to look at his papers again.

"It's fine" said Levi in a calm voice. "It's better if they do not know now anyway. We will tell them later tonight" he said in straight forward voice. "Go find the others and tell them to meet in the living room. I will be down shortly" he said while still looking at his papers.

"Ok" you said while turning away from him. You started to open the door when Levi called your name.

"(your name)"

"Yes"

"Tell Gunther if I see him touching you again, I will kill him myself" said Levi giving you a straightforward look.

Yikes, he is the jealous type you thought as you looked at his straight forward face. You could not help but smile inside to the fact that Levi did not want any other man touching you.

"I will" you said trying to hold back your smile. You then opened the door and walked out of the room. You saw Oluo in the hallway dusting making sure he did a good enough job for Levi's approval.

"Levi said to meet in the living room" you said walking past him.

"Ok"

You then walked down the stairs when you saw Eld sitting in the kitchen.

"(your name) are you feeling better?" said Eld looking at you with concern.

"I am fine, Eld. I am sorry about before. It was a little crazy here" you said with a tired look on your face.

"I understand (your name). Petra told me the whole story" said Eld with a smile on his face. "I am happy for you and Gunther".

Ugh, I am not with Gunther you thought to yourself but you could not say it.

"Thank you, I came to let you know that Levi wants us to meet in the living room" you said slowly walking away from him.

"Ok"

Everyone in the squad knew that when Levi called a meeting you attended, no questions asked. You walked outside when you saw Petra and Gunther in the garden pulling weeds.

"(your name) and you are lucky you heard her say to Gunther. You started thinking about how Petra is going to feel when she finds out about Levi and you. There is no point in thinking about it you thought. I will worry about it when the time comes.

"Petra, Gunther, Levi wants to meet with us in the living room" you said while walking over to them. Petra then got up quickly and headed towards the house leaving you alone with Gunther.

"Umm, (your name), what did Levi say?" asked Gunther in a fearful voice.

"He did not say much about it, but he did say if he sees you touch me again, he will kill you himself" you said turning away from him. You looked back quickly and noticed that Gunther was standing there in fear. You found it a little bit amusing to see Gunther so afraid of Levi.

When you walked into the house you went into the living room to wait for Levi to come talk to everyone.

"I wonder what it could be about it" said Eld with his arms crossed.

"Since you were on leave, you were not there for the titan attack but I heard something big happened" said Oluo in a serious voice. They were both sitting with serious looks on their faces trying to figure out what could have happened. Gunther walked into the house and sat down away from you. Everyone then looked up and saw that Levi entered the living room.

"I am going to make this quick. I have things to do today" said Levi looking at all of you with a serious look on his face. You knew everyone stayed quiet when Levi had something important to say.

"The other day during the attack a human turned into a titan" said Levi with a straight forward look at everyone. As usually, he showed no emotions in his words and went straight to the point. You saw everyone was looking at him with fear and confusions on their faces. Levi words shocked them more then you have ever seen in battle.

"How is that possible?" said Petra and Gunther in unison.

"It does not matter at this moment. What matters is that we have to deal with it?" said Levi.

"Right now he is in the custody of the Military Police. They are going to be testing his abilities tomorrow when they try to take back Trost" said Levi.

"What?!" said Eld.

"This is not our fight. We will stand by until they need us" said Levi looking at everyone with a serious face.

"But…" said Oluo but he was cut off by Levi.

"This is Dot Pixis's idea, not Erwin's. Until we are needed, we will just stand by on the wall. I will give you your orders tomorrow morning, understood?

"Yes" said everyone in unison.

"If this kid can really turn into a titan, Erwin may have plans for him in the future. Be on the alert"

"Yes, sir!" everyone said in unison again.

"Dismissed" said Levi turning away from everyone. After Levi left, everyone started talking about the human who could turn into a titian.

That must be what Hange was talking about you thought. More than likely, she wants to do experiments on him. You got up from everyone and decided that you wanted to digest what Levi just told you. You walked outside and stood in the yard looking at the sun.

"A human that can turn into a titan, how is that even possible?" you said to yourself while still looking at the sky. You then heard a noise in the distance when you saw a Survey Corps carriage coming up to the house.

"A carriage?" you said to yourself with a confused look. You were wondering why a carriage would be coming up. The carriage then made it's way to the house and stopped right in front of you.

"(your name) you have been summoned by commander Erwin, report to HQ immediately" said the driver of the carriage.

"Roger" you said. You were about to get into the carriage when you realized you were not wearing your uniform.

"I'll be right back, I do not look presentable for the commander" you said with a serious look on your face.

"Hurry up" said the carriage driver. You quickly ran into the house and up to your room, so you could change your clothes. As you were changing your clothes, Levi walked into your room and then closed the door. You looked over at him with surprise and were wondering what he needed.

"Erwin has an assignment for you" said Levi with a blank face.

"An assignment?" you said with surprise.

"Yes, you'll find out when you talk to him" he said walking over to you. Levi then was standing in front of you and then moved you against the wall.

"Levi..I" you started to say but he cut you off by kissing you roughly on the lips. You knew you had to go but you did not fight him. You wanted to kiss him again but this was not the time.

He then moved his lips from yours and looked at you.

"I'll see you later at HQ" he said moving his body away from yours.

"Levi" you said softly as he moved away from you.

"When you see Erwin today, tell him about us" said Levi with a serious face.

"Ok.." you said softly.

The thought of telling Erwin about Levi and you made your stomach squirm. You were wondering was this even the right moment to tell everyone with the titan attacks happening, and now the revelation that a human can turn into a titan.

"Levi, are you sure we should tell people now? We have….."

"We cannot keep it a secret. If they know now, the quicker they have to get over it" he said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Your right" you said with a sad face. You could hear the carriage driver outside calling your name.

"I have to go" you said walking past Levi. He then grabbed your arm again and swung you back around to his face. He kissed you again passionately. You were getting lost in his kiss but you knew you had to go. He released you from his grip and looked at you again.

"Don't let Erwin touch you" he said while looking at you. You saw the look on his face showing you how serious he was.

"Alright" you said moving away from him.

You quickly ran through the house and got into the carriage. You started thinking about what your new assignment could be and why just you. Could this have something to do with the titan experiments you thought? Or does Erwin just want you to be closer to him? Thoughts started going through your mind with all different possibilities. You decided to stop thinking about it because it would not do you any good. You reached HQ when the driver opened the door for you. You saw that there were more soldiers around getting ready for the attack tomorrow. You started walking through the hallway up to Erwin's office when you saw Mike. No, not him, he is so annoying you thought to yourself. You tried to stick to one side of the wall to stay out of his way when you noticed that he was walking up to you. Great, now I have to deal with him. He came up to you and started smelling you.

"Hi, Mike" you said in an annoyed voice. You started rolling your eyes at him wishing he would go away.

"You smell like Levi" he said looking up at you. You were taken back by what he said that you almost fell into the wall.

"What?, how can I smell like Levi" you said looking at him.

"You tell me" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You annoy me" you said while looking at him.

"I am not the one who smells like bleach" he said while smiling at you.

"Bleach?" you said with a confused look on your face.

"Yes, Levi smells like bleach" said Mike looking at you like were idiot.

"I do not have time for you" you said walking away from him. Mike and you never have gotten along ever since you met him.

"Clearly someone has time for Levi" he said bluntly.

You just kept walking away from him ignoring what he had to say. Once you got away from him, you were finally able to think again. Levi smells like bleach, I have never noticed. Ugh, why I am listening to what Mike says. He does not know anything you thought to yourself has you kept walking. You walked up to the second floor where Erwin's office is and saw two soldiers guarding his door.

"Why are guards outside his door? I've never seen that before" you said to yourself while you kept walking. You walked in front of the two guards and looked up at them.

"I am here to see commander Erwin"

"I think this is the women Eriwn told us about it" said one of the guards.

"Go in" they said while moving out of the way.

You walked into the room when you saw Erwin sitting at his desk reading some papers. Once he saw you come in, he quickly got up from his desk to greet you.

"(your name), I am glad you could make it" said Erwin looking at it.

"I heard you have an assignment for me"

"Yes, I do. Please sit down" said Erwin moving out the chair for you. You sat down and then Erwin sat down across from you.

"Captain Levi filled you in on what happened"

"Yes"

"What I am about to tell you, we have not told any other soldiers this information but for the squad leaders. Since you work with Hange on titan experiments, you need to know what I am about to tell you. Do not repeat this information to anyone else until you are told to, do you understand?" said Erwin with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, I understand"

"Alright, I'll begin. The human that can turn into a titan is named Eren Jaeger. He was a solider in the 104th trainee squad. It would seem during the titan attack the other day he turned into a titan and took down 20 titans on his own". You could not believe what you were hearing but you did not want show Erwin your fear and confusion.

"The military police won't let us talk to Eren or let us meet him. They are going to see what he can do tomorrow during the take back of Trost"

"What do you want me to do?" you said looking at Erwin with confusion in your voice. You had no ties to the military police, so you could not see Eren either.

"(your name) I want you to talk to everyone who Eren knows, who grew up with him. We need information on Eren more than just what he would tell us. In addition, when we do finally get to meet Eren I want you to be-friend him"

"Befriend him?"

"Yes, make him feel welcome and that he can trust you"

"But why me?"

"You are good at meeting people and working with people who are different then you. You have proved this by working with Hange. If you can get along with an obsessed titan lady, I believe you would be able to get along with a human who can turn into a titan.

"I do not know…" you said with doubt in your voice. You did not even know this Eren Jaeger. How you were supposed to make him trust you and befriend him. You looked at Erwin and you could see the look on his face. His look was one of I trust you and believe that you could do the job.

"I believe you are the best for the job" said Erwin looking at you with a smile.

"Alright, I will do it" you said looking at Eriwn.

"Thank you, (your name). Tomorrow when you are on the wall, I want you to watch Eren and see who he talks to. Learn as much as you can about him. We will have to see how tomorrow plays out, before we can take him" said Erwin.

"Alright" you said looking at Erwin with a serious look. Erwin then got up from his chair and moved over to you while you were sitting. You could tell he was about to put his hands on your shoulders when you moved away from him quickly.

"(your name) are you ok?" said Erwin with a troubled look on his voice.

"I am fine" you said as you got up from the chair.

You walked over to the window to move away from Erwin when you saw Levi standing across the street. You were surprised to see him but he did say he would meet you at HQ. Erwin then walked over to you, cornering you by the window.

"(your name), I did not just ask you to come here to tell you about your assignment" said Erwin looking at you with a smile. You knew that Erwin was going to bring up his feelings for you again and you needed to get ready to fight him off. He then moved his face closer to you. You moved your eyes quickly to see if Levi was still across the street and you saw him standing there looking at you in the window. Can he see me? You asked yourself. Oh no, I need to get away from the window before Erwin tries to do something.

You moved your body under Erwin's arms, so you could move away from him. You looked at Erwin's face and you could tell that he was confused by your actions.

"(your name) is something wrong?" said Erwin moving over to you. You knew that you needed tell Erwin about Levi and you. You braced yourself and moved your eyes, so you could see him.

"Erwin, I have something I need to tell you" you said softly as you looked at him. A part of you did not want to tell Erwin the truth but you knew you had to.

"What is it?" he said looking at you lovingly. By the look on his face, you could tell that he was hoping for some good news. It almost hurt you to have to tell him the opposite of what he wanted to hear. Hear I go you thought.

"Erwin, I am seeing someone" you said with a serious look on your face. You could see the pain in Erwin's face when you told him. He stepped back from you and moved back to his chair.

You then moved over to him but were not sure if you should sit down. While he was sitting you were standing across from him in front of the desk.

"I am happy for you (your name)" said Erwin with a dull tone in his voice.

"Thank you" you said softly.

"May I ask who the lucky man is?" said Erwin.

Your body soon filled with anxiety over Erwin's question. You knew once Levi's name came from your mouth that it would hurt him more than what you just told him. You have to be strong, you have to tell him the truth or it would just be harder for you later you thought. You looked at Erwin and you could see the anticipation on his face. You took a deep breath and said

"Levi and I are together"

Erwin just looked at you with no expression on his face. You both sat in silence for a moment. You did not know what to think, your mind was thinking of different responses that Erwin would say to you.

"I see (your name), I am happy for the both of you" said Erwin with a smile.

"Thank you" you said smiling back

"You are dismissed" said Erwin moving his head back to his papers. You could tell that Erwin was not happy for you but there was no point in trying to talk to him. You walked out of the room breathing a sigh of relief.

I am so glad that is over. You walked around the corner to where the flights of stairs were when you heard a familiar voice. You peeked your head around the corner when you saw Levi standing outside of Erwin's door.

Wow he's fast you thought. You saw Levi quickly glance your way when you moved your face back around the corner. I wonder if he saw me. You wanted to peek around the corner again but you thought it would be better to play it safe. You waited a few minutes and then looked around again. Erwin and Levi are in there talking right now. I want to listen but I won't be able to get up to the door with those guards there. You keep thinking to yourself about what you should do when decided to try to listen to what they were talking about. You walked back from around the corner and noticed that the guards started to give you a strange look. You were right in the hallway outside of Erwin's door but you could not hear anything they were saying. This stinks you thought to yourself.

"If you do not have any business with commander Erwin, you should leave" said one of the guards looking at you.

"Ok" you said walking away from them. You decided it would be best to go downstairs and wait for Levi outside.

As you were standing outside, you saw younger cadets talking about the plan to retake Trost. You kept thinking about what could happen tomorrow, about Erwin, and what Levi was going to tell you when he saw you. You had so many thoughts running through your mind but you were more concerned about how Erwin took the news. Not only Erwin, but also how the squad is going to handle it as well. You started looking at the sky when you heard your name being called behind you. Levi then walked up to you and took your hand.

"Let's go" he said.

"What happened?" you said looking at him with a worried look on your face.

"I'll tell you later" he said walking with you through the crowd.

Levi's actions made you wonder what happened between him and Erwin. You started to fill anxiety in your body again thinking about what could have happened between the two. You did not want to wait for Levi to tell you, but you knew you had to. Between learning about a human who can turn into a titan, telling Erwin about Levi, you found yourself in a world pool of emotions wondering what was going to happen next.

Chapter 3 Part 1: End

Chapter 3 part 1 is over. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I will take your ideas into consideration. Chapter 3 part 2 should be out by next weekend.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Assignment: Part 2

Thanks again for all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy chapter 3 part 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes **

Levi X OC

Chapter Start:

**Chapter 3: A New Assignment: Part 2 **

Levi was dragging you along in the crowd of people trying to get you away from everyone. I wonder what happened with Erwin you thought to yourself. Levi kept walking until you finally made it out of town. You noticed that there were more people out today buying supplies before the attempt to take back Trost tomorrow.

"I guess a lot of people do not want to be out tomorrow" you said while looking back at the town. Levi then stopped holding your hand and moved to the side of you.

"It's better for them to be out of the way" said Levi looking at the town in the distance. "Let's go" he said turning away from you.

You both walked side-by-side in silence. You kept thinking about Erwin and hoped that he was not mad at you. Your heart felt heavy thinking about all the nice things he did and said to you. You decided it would be best to hear what happened.

"Uh, Levi" you said looking over at him.

"Yes?" he said stopping next to you. He looked at you with his blank stare showing you no emotion. You were trying to read his face to see if he knew what you were going to ask.

"What did Erwin say?" you asked softly. You could not deny that you had some sadness in your voice over the fact that Erwin could be mad at you.

"He acted like I knew he would. It does not matter; he will get over it" said Levi turning away from you.

"Do you think he is mad at me?"

"No. just disappointed. Erwin does not stop until he gets want he wants. Humph, he cannot handle the fact that I have something he wants." said Levi with a smirk on his face. "I gave him want he wanted before, but I will not let him have you" he said turning to look at you. You could see the seriousness in his face as he was looking at you.

You thought about Levi's words and wondered if the two got into a fight. More than likely, they did. You knew telling him would be hard but you were now worried about telling the squad.

"How do you think the squad will react?" you said looking at him with a worried look on your face.

"It does not matter how they react. They will get over it" said Levi in a straight forward voice. You felt conflicted about telling the squad, but you knew they needed to know. You were more concerned about how Petra would feel when she found out about Levi and you. I wonder if she would really start to hate me you thought.

"(your name), when are you going to go see your parents?" said Levi looking over at you.

"I do not know when I will have time. My new assignment is going to keep me busy" you said with a sad look on your face.

"You should see them today. You need to deal with what you are feeling before the operation tomorrow. The last thing I need is you getting distracted again" said Levi in an annoyed voice.

"Your right" you said moving your eyes to the side.

"Where are they buried at?"

"They are buried at the graveyard in wall Sina"

"Uh, I hate seeing those jokers over there" said Levi with a pissed off look.

"The military police?" you said looking at him.

"They do not do anything but hide within these walls"

"They are not all brave like humanities greatest solider" you said with a laughter in your voice.

"Ugh, don't call me that" said Levi with a pissed off tone.

You knew Levi did not like the nick names that people called him. You found it amusing how he would get so annoyed when you mentioned it. You started walking to the entrance to wall Sina when you saw that it was more heavily guarded then normal.

"The military police are everywhere today" you said while looking around.

"Tch, worthless dogs" said Levi has you started walking through wall Sina. It has been so long since you have been to wall Sina, you forgot how much nicer it was then wall Rose and wall Maria. Since the king lived in wall Sina, more upper class and wealthy people tended to live there as well. You kept walking until you smelled something sweet.

"Look Levi" you said pointing to a bakery. Levi turned to look at what you were talking about when you ran over to the bakery and looked inside the window. You saw all kind of cakes and cookies that smelled so good.

"Let's get some" you said with a smile on your face.

"You go ahead, I will wait out here" said Levi leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms and started staring at the military police with disgust. You did not blame him for disliking the military police. Every time the Scout Regiment went beyond the wall, all they would do is laugh at everyone.

You walked inside the store and the sweet smell was even stronger than before. Everything around you looked so good that you wanted to buy more than just cakes. You walked up to the counter and started looking at all the sweets in the glass.

"Excuse me miss. How I can help you?" said an elderly women walking up to you.

"Oh, yes, can I have four of those cakes?" you said pointing to your favorite cake flavor.

"Of course!" she said moving to bag the cakes up for you. As she was bagging the cakes, she looked outside.

"That young man over there looks so scary" she said looking at Levi. You looked out the window and saw that Levi moved across the street. He was leaning against the wall staring at the crowds of people. Knowing Levi, he was thinking about how worthless the military police were you thought. You started laughing at the women's comment and could agree that Levi did look scary if you did not know him. She noticed that you were laughing and looked at you with a confused look.

"Do you know that young man?" she asked you while handing you your cakes.

"Uh, yes, he is my boyfriend" you said slowly. When you said that, it was almost hard for you to get the words out. Levi is my boyfriend now you thought. Even after all the time you spent together, it was still hard to believe it was true. You could not help the fact that saying he was your boyfriend made you happy. You smiled a little while thinking about and looked out the window again to look at him.

"Oh, my, you seem like such a sweet girl. Are you sure you want to be with that? He does not look like father material" said the lady looking at you with a worried look. With every comment she made, you could not help but laugh a little.

"I am sure" you said with a smile on your face. You handed her the money for the cakes and then started to walk towards the front door.

"Thank you, again" you said walking out of the bakery.

You looked across the street to see where Levi was when you spotted him standing near the entrance to an alley way. You started walking across the street but looked over when you heard someone call you.

"Miss, watch out" you heard the elderly women from the bakery say. You looked behind you and saw that there was a man running right towards you. Before you could move, he knocked right into making you fall to the ground. You could feel the pain in your legs and arms but after fighting in so many battles with the titans, the pain was minimal by comparison. You were about to get up but you saw the military police were running right behind you as well. You decided it would be best to stay on the ground then get up to be knocked over again. You moved your face towards the ground, so you did not get trampled on. Is it over? You thought to yourself when you did not hear anymore running. You got up and wiped the dirt off your outfit and started looking for the cakes you bought. When you found the bag, you opened it and noticed that two of the cakes were smashed.

"Oh, no" you said looking at the cakes with a sad face. You could not help but feel sad when you noticed that some of the cakes got smashed. As you were looking at the cakes, you heard a crowd of people cheering about something in front of you. You looked over and saw that all the people who were walking on the street were all crowded in a circle.

"What is going on?" you said walking over to the circle.

"He is so cool!" you heard a young boy say who was standing in the crowd.

"Finally, someone who can take that robber out!" said an older woman in the crowd.

You walked over to the crowd to see what was going on when you heard what sounded like a fight. You kept jumping around the people to see what was happening in the middle of the circle but all you could see was people's heads.

"Sigh, I cannot see anything" you said while turning away from the crowd. More than likely, the military police got the guy you thought as you were walking away.

"I'll just find Levi" you said looking around for him. You did not see him anywhere and was wondering where he went.

"Here he comes" you heard a man say in the crowd. You looked behind you when you noticed that people were moving to the side. You kept wondering who was going to walk out from the circle when you saw Levi walking towards you. He had his hands in his pockets and was not looking at anyone but you when he was walking away.

"Of course" you thought to yourself has you watched Levi walking away from the crowd of people. You moved over to see what the robber looked like, when you saw him on the ground bruised up with blood on his nose and mouth.

"Let's go" said Levi walking past you. You then started walking with Levi when you quickly glanced back and saw that the crowds of people were starting to beat up on the robber.

"It's about time someone kicked that guy's ass" said a man that was running past Levi and you. The military police started running past you two as well trying to get the crowd under control. Levi and you looked back at the crowd when you noticed that everyone was starting to fight. The crowd started fighting with the military police complaining that they never do their job.

"Tch, cowards cannot even do their job inside the wall" said Levi turning around.

"Well, did you have to beat that guy up so badly?" you said with a curious look on your face.

"If they knew how to do their job, I would not have had to intervene" said Levi in a pissed off voice.

"Maybe you should join the military police" you said with laughter in your voice.

"That's low" said Levi rolling his eyes at you.

"Hmmm, I do not think they would be able to handle you" you said laughing at him. Oh! I got these for us" you said pulling the two good cakes out of the bag. They are my favorite flavor. You should try it" you said handing one of the cakes to Levi.

"I am fine" he said moving away from you.

"Come on, it will be good" you said with a smile on your face.

"Fine" he said taking the cake from you. He put it in his mouth and started eating it. You started looking at his face to see if he liked it when he turned away from you.

"Well, how was it?"

"It's was ok" he said while trying to contain his emotion. You noticed that he did not want to admit to you that he liked it but you were ok with that. You then took the other good cake out of the bag and ate it.

"It's so delicious" you said with a satisfied smile on your face. You could not remember the last time you had something sweet. When you joined The Survey Corps you stopped eating a lot of sweets, so you could stay in shape. Levi just looked at you but you could tell he was happy that you were happy.

"Keep eating those and you'll get fat" he said looking at you with a dumb look.

"Then I will make you fat with me" you said looking at him. He just looked at you with a fearful look and walked away from you.

"Hey wait for me" you said catching up to him.

You both kept walking until you reached the cemetery.

"This is where they are buried at" you said in a sad voice.

"Did you still want to see them?" asked Levi with a serious look on his face.

"Yes" you said walking into the cemetery. As you were walking through the cemetery, you noticed that you were in the Scout Regiment section.

"There are more graves here then I remember" you said while looking around. Sadly, most of the people buried in the graveyard were the ones you saw die in battle during the last year and half.

"You cannot create change without sacrifice" said Levi looking at the graves with you. You knew that was the model of The Survey Corps and while you did believe in it, it was still hard to watch people die beyond the wall.

You both kept walking until you reached the area for the Stationary Guard.

"They are buried over there" you said while walking in that direction. You finally made it up to your parent's graves and looked at them. Both your mother and father were buried right next to each other. You bent down to look at them while Levi stood behind you. You then pulled out the two smashed cakes and put one on each grave.

"Every time my parents would come back from the wall, they would take me out to buy these mini cakes. I guess it was their way of celebrating another day alive" you said sadly as you looked at the graves. "Thank you, mom and dad, for giving me the strength to fight". Levi then walked up next to you looking at the graves.

"Their death will fuel me in battle when I fight" said Levi looking at the graves intensely.

"That would make them happy to hear that" you said getting up. You looked at the graves and decided that it was time to put the past behind you. You were not sure when you would see their graves again, but you knew you would keep fighting until you breathe your last breath. You then turned around and walked away when you noticed that Levi was not following behind you. You saw him standing next to your parent's graves still looking at them.

"I'll protect her" you heard Levi say while still looking at your parents graves. You then made a slight smile to his comment and turned back around to look at the sunset. You could feel the warm summer breeze on your face and your hair dancing in the wind. Levi then walked up to you and started looking at the sunset with you. You then took his hands and yours hoping that he would not push you away. He then moved you closer to him and you watched the sunset together. You kept looking at the sky when you noticed that all the clouds were scattered. You could see the sun so easily making you feel at peace. From that moment, you decided to let the past go and move on with your new life. You wanted to be stronger for your parents but also for yourself.

"Let's go it's getting late" said Levi taking your hand.

"Alright"

You both started walking side-by-side back to the house and when you finally realized you were close to telling everyone about Levi and you. You started to fell anxiety about telling everyone but you knew you had to calm down. It did not help that you could see the house in the distance making you think about it more. Before Levi and you reached the house, he stopped in front of you and started looking at you with a serious look.

"(your name), before we tell them about us, there is something I need you to understand" said Levi with a serious look.

"What is it?" you said with a curious look on your face. You were wondering what he was going to tell you.

"Just because we are together does not make you special. You will follow my orders and do everything I ask, just like everyone else" said Levi in a serious tone of face.

You were not surprised that Levi said that to you. You knew that even though you were in a relationship with him, you were a member of The Survey Corps first.

"Do you understand?" said Levi giving you a sharp look.

"I understand"

"Good, now we can tell them" said Levi opening the door to the house.

Levi and you walked in when you could see that everyone was scattered between the kitchen and the living room. You both walked into the kitchen when you saw Oluo sitting at the table.

"Your two were gone all day. (your name) must have gotten a serious assignment" said Oluo looking at both you.

Neither you nor Levi responded to him knowing what you were about to tell everyone.

"(your name) and I have something to tell all of you" said Levi talking to everyone. The people who were sitting in the living room made their way to the kitchen to listen to what Levi had to say. You kept thinking about how everyone was going to react to the news, especially Petra. Even though you felt anxiety, you tried to stay clam knowing that Levi was there with you. Everyone looked at you with a confused look on their faces.

"(your name) and I are together now" said Levi with a serious look on his face. Everyone was looking at you with a surprised face but for Petra.

"Together, but I thought?" said Petra looking at Levi in disbelief. You could see the pain in her eyes and face as she kept looking at him.

"Petra, Levi and I are together. I was never with Gunther. It was a cover up until we were ready to tell everyone" you said sadly while looking at her. She then glanced at Gunther and he just shook his head to her. She then looked at you with pain on her face.

"It does not matter what happened in the past. (your name) will follow my orders like the rest of you and will receive no special treatment is that understood?" said Levi. You could see that he had a stern look on his face while he was facing everyone.

"Understood" said Gunther

"Yes" said Eld

"Shocking but understood" said Oluo trying to keep calm in front of Levi. The only person who did not say anything was Petra. You could see she was holding her head down facing the ground trying to contain her emotions.

"Petra! Do you understand?" said Levi looking at her with no emotion on his face. You looked at Levi to notice if he saw how Petra felt, but his face remained unchanged.

"Yes" said Petra raising her head up from the ground. You could see the pain in her eyes when she had to say yes. It was the same pain you saw when you told Erwin the news earlier.

"All of you get ready for tomorrow" said Levi walking away from everyone.

You looked up at Petra when you saw her give you an evil look. She quickly ran upstairs not saying a word to anyone. Everyone just sat in silence at the table not say anything. You quickly got up to talk to Petra when Eld touched your arm. You saw the look on his face and decided it would be best to let her be.

"Wow (your name), I never saw that coming" said Oluo getting up from the table.

"I am going to go get ready for tomorrow" said Gunther getting up. Both Oluo and Gunther got up from the table and headed for upstairs. You knew it would be hard telling everyone, but it was worse than what you thought it would be. Does Petra hate me now? You thought to yourself as you were holding your head down. You then got up from the table and walked outside. You looked up at the sky thinking about all the day events. Telling Erwin about Levi and you, seeing your parents, it was almost too much for you to take in one day.

"Well that was a surprise (your name)" said Eld walking up next to you.

"Yeah" you said as you keep looking at the sky.

"Give her time" said Eld looking at you. "I always knew both of you liked Levi. You two did not do a good job keeping your feelings in" he said with slight laughter in his voice.

You were at a loss of words on what to say to Eld. You felt bad about hurting Petra but you figured it was going to happen.

"I guess I did not do a good job holding it in" you said with a smile while looking at Eld.

"I am surprised that Levi would go for you though. You are average looking and he could get any women he wanted" said Eld laughing at you.

"Yes, I've been told that" you said with an annoyed tone in your voice.

"But I am happy for the both of you. It's nice to see the captain find someone he loves. Levi is a complex guy, I could not imagine being with him if I were a women but you do what makes you happy" said Eld looking up at the sky.

"Thanks, I guess" you said looking at Eld with a confused look. You were a little turned off by his he could not see being with him comment but you knew his heart was in the right place.

"Speaking of which, how is your family doing?"

"They are doing well. Of course they were sad to see me leave again, but they understood"

"That's good" you said looking back up at the sky.

"It's almost scary isn't? A human who can turn into a titan. I wonder what he is like."

When Eld said that you started thinking about your new assignment and what Eren must be like. Eren Jaeger, I wonder you thought to yourself.

"Well (your name), I am going to get ready for tomorrow. Have a good night" said Eld walking into the house.

I better get ready for bed as well you thought following behind him. You walked upstairs to your room when you heard whimpering coming from Petra's room. You could not help but feel sad for Petra and thought if the situation was reversed, what would you have done. You let out a sigh and opened the door to your room when you saw a note on your desk.

"Please do not let it be from" you said while an image of Hange came to your mind with her creepy obsessed titan look. You walked over to the desk and picked up the note.

(your name), I will not give up on you.

Erwin

"Erwin" you said with a sad tone in your voice. You then heard the door to your room open when you saw Levi walk inside. You quickly moved your hands behind your back but Levi saw the note anyway. He walked up to you and held out his hand to you. You could tell by the look on his face that he wanted the note. You moved your hands from behind your back and handed it to him. He gave you a sharp look and then opened it.

"So, it begins" he said while looking at it.

"(your name) get some sleep. You need to be ready for tomorrow" he said walking away from you.

"Ok" you said looking at him. He then walked out of your room saying nothing to you. You were wondering what was going on his mind but you did not want to ask. You kept thinking about the day and all the things that happened. You decided to get ready for bed and changed into your night clothes. You got into bed when you started thinking about Levi's words. So, it begins. What did he mean by that you thought? You had so many thoughts going through your head that you did not know what to think about first. Your assignment, Levi's words, Erwin but most important was Eren Jaeger. Tomorrow you were going to see a human turn into titan. You still could not believe how it was possible or who this Eren Jaeger was, but soon you would know.

Chapter 3 Part 2 End

I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a little slow but it is a set up for chapter 4. Thanks again to all who reviewed! It was much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

Thanks again for all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes **

Levi X OC

Chapter Start:

**Chapter 4: The Mission **

You woke up sweating and panting from another nightmare that you had last night. You looked over when you saw the sun's ray shinning in your room.

"Another nightmare" you said to yourself as you sat up in the bed. You moved your body over and sat your feet down on the ground. You looked up at the wall ahead of you and started to think about your nightmare. "It seems like the only time I do not get a nightmare is when I sleep with Levi" you said softly to yourself. You got up out of the bed to look out the window when you remembered today was the mission to take back Trost.

"I better get ready" you said to yourself as you started walking to the bathroom. As you were walking to the bathroom door, you started to think about Petra. You wanted to talk to her to explain what happened but you remembered that Eld said to give her time. I wonder, if that really is the right thing to do you thought to yourself. Maybe it was better to talk to her sooner than later. You knocked on the bathroom door but you did not hear any response. She is probably already down stairs you thought as you opened the door. You quickly got ready for the day, changed into your uniform and headed to the kitchen. You saw everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast except for Levi. In the middle of the table was food for everyone and you could see that your portion was still untouched. As soon as you sat down, Petra got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. You decided that maybe you should talk to her when Eld looked over at you. You could tell by his face that he was letting you know not to talk to her. You still felt sad for Petra and were trying to think of a way to talk to her.

"Gunther, go see if Levi is around" said Oluo looking at Gunther.

"Why do I have to do it?" said Gunther with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just do it!" said Oluo yelling at Gunther.

"Fine!" said Gunther getting up from the table. Gunther quickly walked upstairs, checked Levi's room and came back down to sit at the table.

"He's not here"

After Gunther said that, Oluo then quickly looked over at you. By the look on his face, you could tell he was about to ask you questions about Levi and you.

"So, (your name) how did you manage to sang the captain?" said Oluo looking at you with a curious face.

"I did not…"

"I mean, I am still in disbelief that Levi would go for you. You are so average looking, not very pretty….." said Oluo cutting you off. You then could feel the anger rising in your body to Oluo's comment when you snapped back at him.

"Yes, as you keep telling me" you said giving Oluo an evil, sharp look. He just ignored you and kept laughing about the whole situation.

"Come on Oluo. Give (your name) a break. She is average looking, but she is not ugly" said Gunther in your defense.

"What?!" you said while looking over at Gunther.

"If you say so"

You could feel your anger getting even stronger when you could not hold it in anymore.

"Don't you all have better things to talk about then my looks?!" you said while stuffing a piece of toast into your mouth. Oluo and Gunther both looked at you with dumbfounded faces and then kept talking. You then leaned back in the chair and realized that were not even listening to you.

"(your name) is right. We have to think about the mission today" said Eld with a serious look on his face. Everyone then got quiet at the table thinking about the mission to retake Trost. You all then looked up at the direction of the front door when you saw Petra and Levi walk in. Petra quickly took her seat back at the table and looked at Levi.

"Alright everyone, I got our assignments for today. We will be divided up into two teams" said Levi with a stern look on his face.

"Divided? Why are being divided up?" said Oluo looking at Levi with a confused face.

"It's Erwin's orders. He wants the Scout Regiment soldiers to be scattered throughout the wall. The first group will be Eld, (your name) and Gunther. The second will be me, Petra and Oluo. Eld, you will be in charge of the first group. The first group will be stationed at the far right of wall Rose. The second will be stationed on the far left. Is that understood?" said Levi looking at everyone with a serious, stern look.

"Understood"

"Go to headquarters and get suited up in your gear" said Levi turning away from everyone. You could tell from everyone's faces that they were surprised you all were being divided up but if it was Erwin's orders, they should not be questioned. Everyone headed to the stables to get on their horses.

"This is wild" said Gunther looking down at the ground while you were walking to the stables.

"Yeah, we are rarely divided up but it is Erwin's orders" said Oluo while looking straight ahead.

Once you made it to the stable, you walked over to your horse when she nudged you with her nose. You smiled at her and then brushed her mane gently. Everyone else but for Levi, was already on their horses getting ready to ride out.

"(your name), we will meet you on top of wall Rose" said Eld looking at you.

"Ok" you said while looking at Eld with a serious face. You then saw Eld, Petra, Oluo and Gunther ride off into town. The only ones left in the stable were Levi and you. You kept brushing your horse's mane when you felt someone grab your arm from behind. Levi then turned you around and moved you against the wall in the stable. He then kissed you roughly moving his tongue on to yours causing you to get excited. You could feel your heart beating faster as he kept kissing you. He then moved his right hand on your back and moved you closer to him. The only thoughts that were going through your mind was that you wanted him. You wanted to feel him inside of you again, his hands on your chest, his breath on your neck and his tongue on your nipples. You could feel your body getting weak to his touch. I want you Levi but not now you thought to yourself. You were about to go off into battle with the titans but you just wanted to stay in this moment with Levi kissing you, holding you and feeling weak in his arms. He then moved his lips, body away from you, and looked at you while rubbing your cheek.

"Don't die on me today" he said looking at you intensely. You could see the love and seriousness in his face as he said those words to you. You had no intention on dying in the battle field and would do whatever you could to come back to Levi.

"I won't" you said looking at him a smile.

"Good" he said while giving you a slight smile. He then turned away from you and walked up to his horse. "It was Erwin who said you and I should be separated today" said Levi getting on his horse. You could tell by looking at Levi's face he was not happy with Erwin's orders but he would not question Erwin's judgment; especially, during a mission against the titans.

"I will catch up with you later" said Levi riding off on his horse.

You started thinking about Levi's words. Erwin wanted us separated, does that have something to do with what he said yesterday. So, it begins you thought. What was Levi referring to and would Erwin really go that far to keep us apart you thought to yourself while you got on your horse. No, I cannot think like that. Commander Erwin would not do something like that. You then rode off on your horse heading into town. When you got into town, you saw over a few hundred rookie soldiers preparing for the take back of Trost. You could hear them with mix emotions in their voices. Some were excited, afraid and hopefully for the take back of Trost. While others, you could tell wanted to run away for fear they were going to die today. Everyone was lined up waiting for the mission to begin.

"I wonder where the human who can turn into a titan is" you said as you looked around at the rookie soldiers. You figured that if he was around here, he would be close to Dot Pixis since this was his mission to take back Trost after all. You finally reached headquarters and put your horse into the stable before you walked into the building. You could see other members of the Scout Regiment getting ready for battle.

"It looks like all the squads are ready" you said looking at Hange's and Mike's squad.

"(your name) you are with the special operations squad, right?" said a fellow Scout Regiment soldier coming up to you.

"Yes, I am"

"Your gear is ready for you" he said handing it to you.

"Thank you"

You took the 3D maneuver gear, put it on and got ready for battle. As you were checking to make sure that you put everything on tight enough, you saw Hange walking over to you.

"(your name) this is it! We are going to see a human turn into a titan. It's so exciting isn't?" she said rubbing her hands against her face.

"I wonder what is going to happen today" you said moving your eyes to the side. You could not help but wonder if you were really going to see a human turn into a titan.

"Well, if everything goes well, I have a bunch of experiments planned with this guy" said Hange with her creepy obsessed face. "Oh! And of course, I will need your help" she said while still smiling at you.

As you were talking to her, you could not help but reminiscent again about one of Hange's famous titan experiments. You were remembering the time that Hange wanted to learn if titans could communicate through speech. You were on a mission beyond the wall to help Hange learn if humans could talk to titans. You were in an abandoned town hiding behind a house talking to Hange about what she wanted you to do.

"Ok (your name), go out there and talk to it but don't kill it" said Hange with a serious look.

"You want me to do what?! What I am supposed to say to it, oh hello, can you tell me why you always try to eat me?" you said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, that's perfect" she said pushing you from behind the house.

"Are you trying to get me…."but before you could finish you noticed that the titan already spotted you. The titan turned around to look at you and slowly started walking towards you.

"Uh, Hello, so, um, can you tell me why you always try eating us?" you said slowly backing away from the titan. You looked over at Hange and she just kept nodding at you to keep going. At the time, you kept wondering why she did not come out here to talk to it herself.

"Not a talker? Ok, let's talk about something….before you could finish you felt that you bumped into something behind you. Please do not let that be a titan you thought at the time. Well, sure enough, it was a little titan. You remembered that you were screaming for your life again, while Hange kept telling you to talk to it. You snapped back out of the memory and went back to talking to Hange about the experiments she wanted to do on Eren.

"Joy" you said while giving her a fake smile.

"Perfect, I will see you later (your name)" she said as she walked back to her squad. Levi is right, she is going to get me killed one day you thought as you watched her walk away. You quickly looked out and saw that the remaining Scout Regiment groups were getting ready to head into battle. I need to get to the wall you said as you ran out of headquarters. You quickly walked through the town when you saw some of the rookie soldiers trying to run away from the mission. The ones who were not running away, you could see the fear, panic and uncertainty on their faces as they were standing in line. You even heard whispers about how some of them wanted to commit suicide before going into the battle with the titans. You finally made it up to the wall when you walked along and saw the Stationary Guard getting the canons ready for battle. You could smell the gun powder as you walked by that hit your nose strongly. You looked at the cannons and saw that the Stationary Guard was using more gun powder than normal.

"(your name) over here" you heard Eld say from directly in front of you. You ran over to Eld and Gunther who were waiting for the battle to begin.

"Our orders are to stay on standby until they need us" said Eld with a serious look on his face as he looked at you and Gunther. "Word is the human that can change into a titan they are going to use his power to seal the wall up" said Eld looking at both of you. Both Gunther and you were shocked by what you just heard Eld say.

"Is that even possible?" you said while looking at Eld.

"I do not know but they are going to try" said Eld looking at you with uncertainty on his face.

All three of you looked over when you heard someone say let the battle begin. In almost an instant, you could hear the battle cries of the rookie soldiers going into the battle, their screams, their fears and the cannons blasting from both sides around you. You knew you could not join the battle yet. All three of you sat around looking at everyone else fighting around you. There were a few additional members of the Scout Regiment in the area around you. The only ones around you were also just sitting, watching, waiting, and preparing for battle. The canons kept firing at the titans who were trying to climb up the wall and the rookie soldiers were trying to take down as many titans as they could.

"We cannot just sit here and do nothing" said Gunther punching the ground.

"We have our orders" said Eld yelling at Gunther.

"(your name) we have to do something" said Gunther looking over at you.

"We can't. Eld is right, our orders are to stay on standby" you said looking down at the ground. You could understand how Gunther felt. The sound of fighting and death was all around you but you could not do anything until you received the ok to go into battle. You sat there with the others looking down at the ground. You started to hear more screams coming from within wall Rose. After about 15 minutes, you noticed that Eld had a worried look on his face.

"Something is wrong" said Eld looking at you and Gunther.

Right after Eld said that, all three of you looked to center of wall Rose and saw what looked like a thunder bolt coming from the ground. You all got up and started running to that direction while still on the wall.

"What the hell was that?" said Gunther with a shocked look on his face. You could see his face with not only shock but also disbelief.

"Could it be?" you said while standing next to Gunther. You were so far right of the wall that you could not see what was going on, on the ground. The only thing you could make out was that whatever happened on the wall, the screams and destruction were getting louder from where the thunder bolt went off.

"Damn it, what is going on?" said Gunther still looking towards the center of wall rose. You then all quickly turned around when you saw a fellow member of the Scout Regiment telling everyone to engage. Eld quickly turned back around looking at you and Gunther.

"It's time to engage the enemy. (your name), Gunther, your mission is to take down as many titans as possible. You will work independently to cover more ground. Is that understood?" said Eld with a serious look on his face.

"Understood" you both said in unison.

"Now go" said Eld moving his hand into the direction of the titans.

"Right" you said jumping down from Wall Rose. You jumped from the wall and shot the anchor off your 3D maneuver gear into the wall, so you could safely glide onto a house. You quickly surveyed the area when you saw two groups of four titans on each side of you. There were three giant titans and one mini titan on the right of you. On the left, there were two giant titans and two mini titans. It will be easier to take out the giant titans in the air and then take out the mini titans on the ground you thought to yourself. Ok, I will lure all the giant ones to me and then take them out in a one line cut you thought as you started to jump to the group of titans on the right of you.

"Over here" you said to the group of titans on the right of you. You got the giant titans attention and they started to follow you. You then quickly lunched the anchor of your 3D maneuver gear again and swiftly moved to the two titans on the left.

"Alright boys come and get me" you said getting the attention of the two giant titans on the left. The two giant titans then spotted you and quickly started running after you. One was about to grab you but you used your 3D maneuver gear to dodge it's attack. You quickly landed back at the house when all the giant titans were looking at you.

"Now is my chance" you said jumping back into the air. You then anchored yourself again until you could get a clean cut of all the giant titan's necks at the same time. You then lined up the titans in your vision and quickly cut all four of their necks at the same time. After you cut their necks, you landed back down on the building, caught your breath and jumped into the air again. You were about to take out the mini titans on the ground when you looked over in the distance and saw three rookie soldiers calling for help. You could see that one of rookie soldiers was missing half of their right leg and the others were holding him up while they were running from a titan behind them.

"Damn it" you said to yourself as you were looking back and forth between them and the titans.

"Please someone help us" you heard a female voice say. You kept thinking about what to do and what your mission was. My mission is to take down as many titans as I can but I just cannot leave them out to die you thought to yourself. You knew if you did not help them, they were as good as dead. You quickly landed on a house and then started to head towards the group. You made your way over to the group and jumped on top of the titan's head that was chasing them. You then jumped behind the titan and cut the back of its neck. As you were looking down at the group, you could see them all looking at something.

"Their coming" said one of the rookies with fear in his voice.

You looked up when you saw the three mini titans from before starting to run after you. You quickly jumped off the dissolving titan's body and landed in front of the group.

"Who are you?" said one member of the group.

"She is a member of the The Scout Regiment. We are saved" you heard a female voice say.

"Look, no one is saved yet until we get out of this alive. Your friend is bleeding badly and we have to seal up his wound. Go into the house and I will meet you in there" you said to them with your back turned. You were facing the three mini titans that were quickly making their way over to you. You quickly glanced behind you when you saw the three rookies run into the house. After you saw they were safe, you quickly jumped into the air going behind the three mini titans. You quickly cut the back of each one of their necks and landed back on the ground. After you caught your breath, you quickly ran into the house to see where the group of three was.

When you walked in, you saw two men and one female. One of the men was missing part of their right leg. You quickly walked over to the one missing part of his leg.

"He is bleeding badly" you said softly while looking at his wound. Wounds like his were normal for you to see. In the missions beyond the wall, some soldiers were lucky if the even came back with both of their legs.

"How do we stop the bleeding?" said the female rookie looking at it.

"When need to tie off his leg at the wound and bandage him up" you said looking at the leg. You looked up when you saw the other man in the corner talking to himself.

"We are all going to die. Don't you all get it? Were dead" he kept saying over and over.

"You" you said looking at the female rookie. "Look in the house and see if you can find any sheets and a rope" you said looking at her with a serious look.

"ok" she said getting up.

"I am going to die?" asked the rookie with the injured leg.

"None of us will die if we can work as a team" you said with a smile on your face. Even though you were smiling, you were uncertain of what was going to happen. Death, at this moment, was a real possibility that you could not afford to dismiss.

"We are going to die, we are going to die" said the one man still taking to himself in the corner. You then walked over to him and slapped him.

"Pull yourself together" you said looking at him with a serious look on your face. You looked over when you saw the female rookie walking back with sheets and a rope.

"I found them" she said walking over to you.

"Good, tie up his wound"

"ok"

"I am sorry" said the rookie male that you slapped.

"Sigh, it's alright" you said getting back up.

"Listen to me, all of you. We are not going to get out of this alive if we do not work together. Just because I am member of The Scout Regiment, does not mean I can save all of us" you said with a serious look on your face.

"But if you cannot save us, who will?" said the rookie with the injured leg.

"We'll have to work together.

"Does any of your gears work?" you aid while looking at them.

"The only one that works belongs to him" said the female pointing to the uninjured male.

"That will be a problem" you said while looking at them with a sad face. You had to come up with a plan quickly because it was just a matter of time before the titans found you. You quickly thought of something that would work and looked back up at them.

"Alright, here is the plan. We are not that far from the wall, so I can cut you a path to get you through. When you make it to the wall, use your gear to bring your injured friend up and then get another member of The Scout Regiment to come pick her up" you said pointing to the female in the group.

"Remember if we are going to get through this alive, we all have to work together. Both of you hold your injured friend and run as fast as you can, understand?" you said while looking at all of them.

"Understood" the three said in unison.

"Ok, let's go" you said while walking out of the house. You looked outside to survey the area when you saw 10 titans between you and the wall.

"Ok, there are 10 of them. I'll go ahead of you and then you all follow behind me. Remember run as quickly as you can" you said looking at all them with a serious look. You then walked outside of the house and started making your way to the titan. You quickly were able to cut down 6 of the 10 titans with the group following behind you but soon you spotted new titans coming.

"Damn it, they are coming from behind us now" said the uninjured man in the group. The titans were quickly running up from behind when you saw the man started to freak out again.

"We are all going to die" he said as he dropped his injured friend on the ground. You saw the injured friend lying on the ground with the female next to him trying to pick him up on her own.

"Don't leave us" she said will looking at the man who ran off. You could see that she was starting to cry and have a breakdown. A titan then walked right next to them and started reaching towards them.

"Damn it" you said while dropping to the ground next to them. The titan was about to grab the injured man when you stepped in the way instead. The titan then grabbed you and started to squeeze your body tightly. You screamed out in pain to the pressure you could feel on your body. You could feel your arms, legs, and whole body becoming weak but you had to think of something fast. You then saw the titan was slowly bringing you up to his mouth. You then felt that one of your blades was still in your hand. You kept trying to move it around when you noticed that it was lodged into the titan's hand. That's it you thought to yourself. You used your strength to quickly push the blade deeper into the titan's hand. The titan then screamed out in pain and loosened its grip on you. You then jumped out of the titan's hand and tried to land on the ground. Your legs were in so much pain that you ended up falling instead of landing on both of your legs. As you were getting up, you could feel the pain going through your entire body. You could barely use your legs but you knew if you didn't, you would die.

"Are you alright?" said the female rookie running over to you.

"Don't worry about me, get your friend. We need to go" you said getting back up on your legs. You quickly jumped up and cut the back of the titans back that grabbed you. You looked off in the distance when you saw that more titans were coming. You then turned back around towards the wall and saw that the man who abandoned everyone was cornered by titan.

"Can you still fight?" she said looking at you.

"I'll do my best" you said looking at your blade. You quickly walked up to the dissolving titans body and took your blade out of it's hand.

"Let's go" you said jumping over to the titan that was cornering the man straight ahead of you. You knew you did not want to save his life for what he did but if you didn't, there was no way the other two were going to get back alive. You cut the back of the titan's neck and then landed in front of the man.

"Thank you" he said while looking at you with shame on his face.

"Just help the other two" you said jumping away from him. You could see the other two meeting up with him and they kept running towards the wall. There were only three titans left in your way but you could feel your strength draining out of you. You felt your body becoming light but you knew you had to keep going. You quickly cut through the last three titans and finally made it to the wall.

"Alright, go now" you said while looking at all three of them.

"Aren't you coming with us?" said the female looking at you. You then turned back around and saw that titans were coming from every side of you.

"I can't, go without me" you said turning away from them.

"But.."

"If I do not hold them back, then you won't make it" you said yelling at her. You could tell that she saw the resolve on your face and ran away from you. As you were standing there waiting for the titans to come, you could feel that your vision was fading. Your body was still aching from before and you barely had any strength left to fight. You knew if you stopped fighting, then they would never make it to the wall. You glanced back when you saw the man and the injured rookie heading up the wall.

"Finally" you said walking towards the titans. Your arms started to feel heavy and you could not even hold your blades any longer. You then saw a titan coming up to you but you quickly rolled over and dodged it. You were lying there on the ground, your body aching and could taste blood coming from your mouth. You could feel that your uniform was ripped and you were bleeding from your knee caps. You looked up when you saw your blades were a few inches away from you. The titan then turned towards you and started walking towards you again. You slowly crawled towards your blades, picked them up and slowly used your blades to try to stand. You started to slowly try to stand up with the help of your blades when you saw more titans coming towards you. You then quickly glanced back when you saw the female rookie get picked up by a member of the Scout Regiment. Once you saw that she was ok, you felt your body get light. You dropped your blades on the ground and could feel the hand of the titan about to pick you up. Everything around you was hazy, blurry and the sounds of battle were slowly fading away. You knew you were in the titan's hand. The first image that came to your mind was Levi looking at you with a blank stare. Then next, you saw an image of him smiling at you and then telling you he loved you. I guess this is it you thought to yourself. Your eyes were still closed with Levi's image in your mind. I am sorry Levi; we won't be able to live beyond the wall together you thought to yourself. You could feel the pain in your heart to the thought of never seeing him again, but even then, you still could not cry. You slowly opened your eyes when you saw the titan's mouth eagerly waiting to eat you. Good bye my love you thought as you were about to be eaten by the titan.

You then closed your eyes again contemplating your death while waiting to get eaten by the titan. At that moment, all sound faded from your ears and you could hear nothing around you. You quickly felt the titan loosening its grip on you when you opened your eyes and saw that someone had cut the back of its neck. You then felt yourself falling to the ground. Your body was so weak, in so much pain, that you knew you would not be able to land on the ground. You then felt someone catch you in midair, holding you tightly when you looked up and saw Levi looking straight ahead.

"Reckless idiot" you heard him to say to you.

"Look who is talking" you said while looking at him. He then made a slight smile and kissed you on the forehead. Your vision was blurry but you could see that he was annoyed and happy at the same time.

Levi then landed on top of wall Rose and gently put you down on the ground. You looked around you when you saw Gunther standing next to you with an injured arm.

"Gunther can you fight?" said Levi looking at Gunther.

"My arm is injured" he said while looking at Levi with shame.

"Ok, watch over (your name). I am going to help take out the rest of the titans"

"Alright"

Levi then turned away from Gunther and you. "(your name) I will get you later" he said in a serious voice. You then saw him jump back down into battle leaving on top of the wall.

"(your name) what happened to you?" said Gunther moving over to you. You could feel your mind losing consciousness as you slowly started to close your eyes. Soon everything went black, noises started fading out and you could feel nothing.

"(your name), (your name)" said Gunther shaking you. As he was shaking you, you could slowly feel your conscious returning.

"Gunther" you said while you were opening your eyes.

"(your name) are you alright? What happened to you?" he said while looking at you with a concerned look on his face.

"I…"

"This one is injured as well, bring the stretcher" said a female dressed in white walking up to you. Gunther then helped you up and put on the stretcher. As you were lying down, you could hear the remaining cannon fire from battle and the war cries of the soldiers. You made it back to the town when you saw all the injured soldiers around you. Some were missing limbs, others were bleeding to death and even some were just lying dead in the streets.

"Please stop, you can let me off" you said while looking over at the injured.

"Are you sure?" said the women dressed in white.

"Yes" you said. The men who were holding the stretcher then gently placed you on the ground against a wall for support. You looked off in the distance when you saw a group of military police coming your way with what looked like a prisoner.

"Who could that be?" you said to yourself. They finally reached you when you saw a young man with black hair handcuffed while walking. You then quickly looked over to the side of you when you saw a young man with blonde hair and a woman with black hair screaming at the military police.

"Eren, Eren" you heard both of them say.

"That's Eren, huh? It looks like I have my work cut out for me" you said while still looking at the military police. You could still feel the pain from your body causing you to feel weak again. You looked up when you saw Levi, Hange, Mike and Erwin across the street standing together looking at the military police. By the looks on their faces, you could tell that they had some sort of plan for Eren but you did not know what. Levi quickly glanced at you acknowledging that he saw you sitting there. You slowly felt your strength leaving your body again when you felt your consciousness starting to fade away. Your vision then became blurry but you saw Levi starting to make his way over to you after the military police walked by. He then bent down and picked you up holding you tightly in his arms. You then looked behind you when you saw Erwin staring at the both of you in the distance. The man who sacrificed a thousand lives in battle, also who would stop it nothing to get what he wanted was giving you the look of one day you will be mine. You slowly started to close your eyes and lose consciousness when the last thing you heard was:

"Armin, Mikasa, Eren needs your help"

Chapter 4 End!

Whew that took me awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who as reviewed! It was greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5: Recovery

_**Thanks again to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy Chapter 5**_

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes **

Levi X OC

Chapter Start:

**Chapter 5: Recovery **

You slowly opened your eyes when you saw the ceiling above you. You could feel the pain in your body as you tried to sit up. Your arms, legs and head were still aching in pain from yesterday. You could only vaguely remember what happened. You then looked over when you heard the door to the bedroom open. Levi then walked in, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while staring at you. You noticed that he was not wearing his uniform today. He was wearing, a white short sleeved shirt, black pants, and a causal black jacket.

"How are you feeling?" he said with a blank stare on his face.

"My body still hurts" you said while looking at your bruised arms and legs.

"What happened yesterday? Your only mission was to kill the titans" he said sharply while looking at you.

You knew that you were going to get scolded for not obeying orders. You were a little ashamed for getting so beat up in battle but you felt like what you did was right.

"While I was fighting, I saw three soldiers who needed my help. If I did not help them, they would have died" you said looking at Levi with a serious face. Your voice was serious but also filled with compassion for the soldiers that you saved.

"You decided to act reckless and almost get yourself killed" he said in clam but annoyed voice.

You could see that he was annoyed by your decisions in battle yesterday. You then moved your eyes to the side because you could not face him. On some level you knew that you acted reckless but you could not have known the outcome in battle.

"I did not want to see any more people die" you said looking down at the sheets on the bed. You then felt the pain in your legs causing you to cringe. Levi then moved from the wall and walked over to you. He looked at you with an annoyed look causing you to move your eyes from his. He then picked you up out of the bed and held you tightly. You put your arms around his neck and then rested your head on his shoulder.

"Is it worth me losing you?" he said looking at you. You could see the pain in his eyes from his words. It was rare for Levi to show his emotions to you. You noticed that the only time Levi showed he really cared about you, was after a battle with the titans. Then again, it did not surprise you. You remembered that when soldiers died in battle, Levi would make sure to tell them their death was not in vain. He started walking towards your bedroom door when you were wondering where he was taking you.

"Where are we going?" you said looking at him curiously.

"Since you had to get injured yesterday, I decided to stay here for a while and take care of you" he said in an annoyed tone.

"You do not have to take care of me" you said firmly while making a serious face.

"It's my job now" he said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Your job?"

"Yes, I have fallen for a lovely idiot. And I need to take care of her" he said looking at you with a slight smile.

You could not help but be touched by Levi's words. You then rested your head back on his shoulders, closed your eyes and held onto him tighter. He stood there for a moment holding you in his arms. You started thinking about what he said to you. Is it worth me losing you? You thought. You started thinking about the battle yesterday when you realized that you could have done things differently.

"I should have handle things differently" you said while looking away from him.

"You'll never know the outcome in a battle" he said while looking at you calmly.

"I know" you said still looking away from him.

He then walked up to the door with you in his arms and opened it.

"The doctor is coming to look at you today. He should be here soon" he said while taking you down stairs. You looked around the house when you saw Gunther and Oluo in the living room talking. You could tell they were talking about yesterday. They were so into the conversation that they did not even notice Levi holding you. Thank goodness, knowing Oluo he would probably make fun of me for getting injured you thought as Levi took you past the living room. Levi then walked out the front door, walked up to the table outside and gently placed you down.

"Thank you" you said while looking at him with a smile.

"I'll be back" he said looking at with an emotionless face. He then walked away from you back into the house.

You were outside by yourself when you noticed how sunny and warm it was. You could feel the warmth of the sun on your skin helping you to relax. Who would think that there was even a battle yesterday you thought as you looked off into the distance. You kept looking off in the distance when you noticed that someone was walking up to the house. The shape of the person looked very familiar to you but you could not see their face because the sun was in your eyes.

"Who could that be?" you said to yourself as you kept looking.

"(your name) they are complete!" you heard the person say.

Oh! No, it's Hange you thought. You kept looking at her when you saw she had a stack of papers in her hand. Papers! That can only mean one thing. She has a new set of titan experiments you thought.

"I have to get out of here" you said as you started to stand up. You then tried to walk off when you felt the pain in your legs. The pain was so bad that you could not keep yourself up and fell right on your butt. You could feel the solid dirt ground under your butt and the rocks that you just sat on.

"Ouch" you said while rubbing your butt. You then looked up when you saw Hange looking at you with a confused look.

"Why are you sitting on the ground (your name)?"

"Oh, I just wanted to be different. The view is much better down here" you said laughing off your words.

"If you say so" said Hange sitting down at the table. You then used the table to support your weight as you slowly got up to sit back down.

"Well (your name), we have some work to do" said Hange with her creepy face. She handed you the papers, so you could look at them.

"New experiments?"

"Yes, I have big plans for Eren" said Hange with a big smile on her face.

She waste no time you thought as you started looking at the papers. You were about to read the first page when you looked over and saw black smoke coming from the house.

"Captain, I do not think…." You heard Gunther say from inside the house

"Shut up! I can figure it out" you heard Levi say sharply back at Gunther.

"What is going on?" said Hange getting up from the table. She was about to walk into the house when both of you saw Gunther slowly walking backwards out of the front door.

"The captain…he…has…gone…crazy" said Gunther with a fearful look on his face. "I am getting out of here. Good luck (your name)" said Gunther quickly running away from the house.

"What was that about?" you said looking at Gunther in the distance.

"Sigh, Squad Levi is not normal. Anyway, I will see you later (your name). Make sure to read the experiments!" said Hange smiling at you. She then walked away from you leaving you alone outside again.

I wonder what that was about you thought while looking back at the house. Even though you did not want to, you decided to see what experiments Hange had planned.

"I am her assistant and I need to do my job" you said as you started to read the papers again. You could feel the fear building up in your body as you started to read. You were hoping that these experiments would not be as crazy, but a part of you knew better then to think that.

Experiment One – Eren Jaeger

Physical Test

Are there any signs on Eren's physical body to show that he is a titan?

We will compare Eren's naked body against (your name) naked body.

"What?!" you said almost shaking the papers. "Does she think I am going to get naked in front of Eren?" you said almost dropping the papers to the ground. You then decided to stop reading the first experiment and move onto the second page.

Experiment Two – (your name)

Human vs. Human that smells and looks like an animal

Can titans tell if a human is a human if they smell like an animal and dress like one?

Have (your name) sleep in the barn with the pigs until she smells like a pig. Then dress her up to look like one and place her in a group of titans.

"I am done" you said putting the papers down on the table.

"She cannot really think I am going to sleep with the pigs" you said rolling your eyes to the papers. "Then again, she probably does" you said letting out a sigh.

You were still thinking about the experiments you just read when you heard the front door open. Levi walked up to when you noticed that he had burned marks on his white shirt. His face also had some residue on it from the black smoke.

"Here" he said placing a bowl of soup down in front of you.

You looked at the bowl of soup and were touched that Levi made it for you.

"You made this for me?" you said with a smile while looking at Levi.

"Yes" he said moving his eyes away from you. You could tell he was annoyed but you thought it was sweet of him.

"You better eat all of it" he said walking away from you.

You then looked at the bowl of soup and wondered what Levi's cooking would taste like. When you thought about, you've never seen Levi cook anything. All he makes is tea usually you thought as you were looking at the bowl. You picked up a spoon full of soup and then put it in your mouth. You then felt your body become stiff when you tasted the soup. You slowly forced your mouth to shallow the soup when you realized what it tasted like.

"It's so bitter" you said sticking your tongue out of your mouth. "At least he tried" you thought as you moved the bowl away from you. You then looked at the bowl when you realized that Levi would probably kill you if you told him you did not like it; especially, when he cooked it just for you.

"What I am going to do? This would be a good time to not have taste buds" you said to yourself while trying to think about how to stomach the soup.

"I know" you said while looking at the ground. You were about to pour the soup out when you saw Levi walking out of the house. You quickly put the bowl of soup back in front of you and pretended to eat it. He then sat down at the table staring at you.

"How does it taste?" he said looking at you with a creepy look. You could tell by his look that you better say it taste good or else.

"It's delicious!" you said with a big smile on your face. You knew Levi had sharp senses, so he could usually tell when people were lying. You then saw him smirk making you wonder what he was thinking about it.

"Then finish it" he said with an evil smile on his face. You could feel the fear, panic and anxiety in your body as you looked at his evil face. His face reminded you of when he taunted titans in battle. He knows I do not like it; he is trying to torture me you thought. You did not want him to know that you did not like it, so you decided to take another spoonful.

"I will" you said while putting the spoon in your hand. You looked down at the soup almost like you were contemplating death like yesterday.

What I am going to do you thought. You really did not want to eat that soup again but at the same time, you did not want Levi to know for sure that you did not like it. You slowly started bringing the spoon to your mouth while you were still looking at Levi giving you that evil look. You both then heard a noise when Levi quickly turned around to see who was coming up to the house.

Now is my chance you thought. You quickly put the spoon behind you and poured the soup down on the ground. Levi then turned back around and looked at you with his right eye brow raised. You just kept smiling at him. You could tell by his look that he was suspicions of what you just did but you just kept smiling at him.

"Yum yum, so good" you said while still smiling like crazy. Before he could say anything to you, the doctor walked next to the table.

"Ah, you are (your name) I take it" said the doctor looking at you.

"Yes, I am"

"Captain Levi has told me a lot about you" he said while smiling at you. He was an older looking gentleman, with a bald head, and medium sized body. You could tell by the look on his face that he had been a doctor for a long time.

"I wonder what he said about me" you said while looking over at Levi.

"That you are reckless" he said moving his eyes away from yours.

I wonder how long he is going to use that against me you thought while moving your eyes away from him.

"If you do not mind me saying so, it seems like you are having a lovers quarrel" said the doctor laughing at Levi and you. You started to blush at the doctors comment and did not know that you were making it so obvious what you were thinking.

"Your here to treat her, not make stupid comments" said Levi sharply to the doctor. You looked over to look at Levi's face when you noticed that his face was a little red.

"Ah, yes" said the doctor moving in front of you. Can you please tell me what happened yesterday?"

"A titan squeezed my body" you said while looking at the doctor. You glanced at Levi when you could see the anger on his face to what you said. More than likely, he was not happy that you got yourself hurt.

"The titan put pressure on your muscles and bones" said the doctor feeling your legs. The doctor then looked up at the table when he saw your bowl of soup.

"Oh! I did not know you were eating. I can wait until you are finish"

"No…" you started to say but Levi cut you off.

"That's ok, I can feed it to her" said Levi moving over to you. You could see that creepy smile on his face again making you know what he was thinking.

"Very good then, I'll start first by checking your reflexes" said the doctor moving over to his bag.

As the doctor was checking his bag for his equipment, you could see the sick satisfaction on Levi's face as he was about to feed you the soup.

"You really don…"

"It's no problem" he said picking the spoon out of the bowl. The doctor then moved back over to you and started checking your legs again.

He is getting too much pleasure out of this you thought to yourself as you were looking at his creepy face. You needed to think of something quick or Levi would know you did not want his soup for sure. Forgive me you thought as you started looking at the doctor. The doctor then hit your right leg to check your reflexes when you kicked him in the face. The doctor then fell to the ground when you moved quickly to help him up.

"I am so sorry" you said while looking at the doctor. You glanced back at Levi and saw that he was giving you a dirty look. Hehehe you thought as you helped the doctor up.

"Well at least we know your right leg is not broken" said the doctor with a smile. You were happy that he was not mad that you kicked him in the face.

"Captain Levi, we should probably bring her in the house. It will be easier for me to check her there" said the doctor picking up his bag.

"Fine" said Levi getting up from the table. You then tried to get up again when you almost fell to the ground but Levi caught you.

"Stop being reckless" he said while holding you in his arms. He then picked you up again and started walking into the house. You then looked back when you saw the doctor giving Levi and you a confused look. As Levi was taking you through the kitchen, you saw what looked like a big pot on the stove.

"You made that much soup?!" you said looking at him with disbelief.

"I made enough for the whole day" said Levi giving you his evil smile. You just looked at the pot with fear on your face and tried not to think about it.

Levi then walked upstairs, opened the door to your room and placed you gently in the bed. He then leaned himself against the wall next to your bed. The doctor then came in behind him and walked up to you.

"At first I was only joking, but I did not realize that Captain Levi was seeing someone" said the doctor laughing.

"I told you to stop making stupid comments" said Levi looking sharply at the doctor.

"Hahha, (your name) you must be quite a women if Captain Levi is with you" said the doctor looking at you with a smile.

"Are you going to look at her or just keep talking?!" said Levi giving the doctor another sharp look.

"Yes, I should get back to work" said the doctor feeling your legs again. He moved from your legs up to your arms and then to your chest area. As the doctor was feeling your chest, you could see Levi glancing at you. You could not help but think he was jealous of the doctor touching you.

"Hmmm, well the good news is your bones are not broken but your muscles feel sore. You are lucky (your name). If the titan kept squeezing you, all of your bones would be broken right now"

"Thank you, doctor"

"Your muscles should recover in about a day or two. Until then, I have brought these for you said the doctor pointing to crutches. "Also, it will be best if you do not walk much. Your body needs to recover and putting more stress on it will not help"

"Sigh, thank you doctor" you said again. You did not want to use the crutches but you knew that you did not have a choice.

"Well, let me know if need anything else" said the doctor walking out of your room.

Levi then got up from the wall and started walking towards the door.

"It looks like I will have to do your chores today" said Levi in an annoyed voice.

"You could always just wait for me to recover" you said moving your eyes away from him.

"And let the place get dirty?!" said Levi looking at you like you were crazy. A part of you should have known better then to tell the clean freak not to clean.

"There is one thing you can do" said Levi giving you his evil smile again. He then walked out of your bedroom making you wonder what he was about to do. You kept looking at the bedroom door wondering when he was coming back when you saw Levi walk in with a basket full of sheets.

"Fold these" he said dropping the basket in front of you. "I'll come back to check on you later" he said walking out of the room. You looked at the basket wondering when he had time to clean all these. Leave it up to Levi to find something for me to clean or do you thought as you started folding the sheets. You saw that your bedroom door was partly cracked open when you saw that Levi changed into his cleaning outfit. Even though you've seen him in the outfit a dozen of times, you could not help but laugh at him. He then saw that you were watching him and shut the door.

"Don't you have sheets to fold" you heard him say outside the door.

You could not help but think how cute Levi was when he was trying to take care of you. It seemed so out of place for him but you were happy that he cared enough about you to make sure you were taken care of. After you was done folding the sheets, you decided to take a bath.

"Alright" you said grabbing the crutches that the doctor left you. You were able to get out of bed with the crutches but you still had a hard time walking with them. You were finally able to make it over to the bathroom door when you started to think about Petra. I should probably talk to her soon you thought as you looked at the bathroom door. You knocked on the door but figured you were not going to get a response. You opened the door, slowly walked in and turned on the water for the bath. You then removed your clothes and stepped into the bath water. The warm water felt good on your arms and legs. You started to think about how you were going to approach Petra and what to say to her.

"I do not even know where to start" you said to yourself as you were moving your hand in the water. Sigh, I wonder if we will ever be friends again."

You started to think about what you would have done if Levi picked Petra over you. A part of you felt that you probably would have acted the same way she did. You decided that it would be best to stop thinking about it. You washed down your body and then made your way out of the tub. It was a little hard for you to grab the crutches since you were wet.

"Sigh, I do not think I will get used to this" you said while slowly making your way to the bathroom door. You grabbed a towel before you left the bathroom and wrapped it around your body. You could tell that walking around too long was putting a strain on you. You made your way to the bed and then sat down. You felt relieved to be sitting again.

"That was hard" you said while putting the crutches down on the floor. You then heard your bedroom door open when Levi walked into your room. He could see that you were barely wearing anything and were still wet from the bath. You could see the interest in his eyes as he was looking at your body.

"Do you need anything?" you said while looking at him. He then walked over to bed, got on top of you and then pushed you down.

"I need you" he said making a seductive face.

"Levi I….before you could finish he kissed you tenderly on the mouth. You could feel his lips on yours making you feel excited. He then moved his lips from yours and started to look at your face.

"You had to tempt me, didn't you?" he said while still smiling at you seductively.

"You're the one who came in without knocking" you said smiling at him.

"Your mine now, I can have you when I want to" he said moving his lips back onto yours. He kissed you again but this time roughly. As he was kissing you, you could feel the pain in your body causing you to cringe. He then moved his lips from yours.

"If you are in pain, we do not have to do anything?" he said touching your cheek.

"It's alright, my pain is worth your pleasure" you said smiling at him. He then smiled at you and kissed you again. Your body was in pain but it did not stop you from wanting him. You wanted to feel him inside of you, his touch on your body and you did not want the pain to stop you from experiencing it. You could feel his hand moving near your inner thigh making you know where he was going. Even though you were in pain, you were ready to make love to him again just like you did before.

After Levi and you made love, you were laying on his chest thinking about the moment you just shared. He was holding you tightly in his arms keeping you warm with his body heat.

"Eren's trial is today. I will have to leave soon" he said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Trial?"

"Yes, Erwin has a plan to get Eren today. This kid better prove useful" he said while sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, I see"

Levi then got out of the bed and was standing naked in front of you. He had his back turned to you and all you could see was his nice firm rear. You knew that you should not stare at him but you could not help but notice how firm it was. He then turned his head to look at you when he noticed that you were staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he said to you sharply.

"It's not my fault you are standing naked in front of me" you said moving your head away from his body.

"You will see more later" he said while putting back on his clothes. "If everything goes well today, Erwin wants you to meet Eren later after the trial. I will send a carriage for you" said Levi looking at you with a serious face.

"Today?"

"Yes, it's part of your new assignment. Eren should get to know you anyway. You will be experimenting on him" said Levi walking to your bedroom door.

"That's true" you said as you started to think about Eren. You could not help but wonder what kind of person he was. I wonder what it's like to turn into a titan you thought. You were remembering seeing what looked like a thunder bolt yesterday but you did not see Eren in his titan form.

"I will see you later" he said walking out of your bedroom. You then lay back down in bed thinking about Eren. How I am supposed to make him trust me you thought as you were looking at the ceiling. Some of your memories started to come back to you when you remembered you heard the name Armin and Mikasa.

"Armin and Mikasa, they must be friends of his. That may be a good place to start" you said to yourself. "Erwin also said he was part of the 104th trainee squad. I should go look at the records of all the people training during that time"

You were still lying in bed thinking when you figured you were the only person in the house.

"Everyone else must have left. I guess after the battle yesterday they decided to go see their families as usually" you said still looking at the ceiling. You were thinking about how nice it must be to have a family to go back to you but you had no one. I should not think about it you thought. You then looked over at your desk when you noticed that Hange's papers were sitting there.

"Levi must have brought these in" you said as you started crawling over to the desk. Since the desk was right next to your bed, it was easy for you to reach the papers.

"Experiment three" you said turning the page. A part of you was still afraid to read what the next experiment was but you knew you had too.

Experiment Three - Eren Jaeger – Anal Test

"Anal Test!" you said wide eyed while looking at the page. You kept reading and then decided it was too much for you. Do titans poop?" you thought. "Eww I do not want to think about that" you said while putting the papers back on the desk. You then moved your head to look out the window when you heard what sounded like a carriage outside.

"Who could that be?" you said while looking at the window. You wanted to get up to see who it was but you knew you would not make it in time before they left. You then heard someone enter the house, walk up stairs, and then knock on your door.

"Who is it?" you said with a confused look on your face.

"(your name), it's me, Erwin. I came to see you"

What?! Why is Erwin here you thought to yourself. You looked down at your body when you saw that you were still naked. What I am going to do? Levi will kill me if he knew that Erwin saw me naked. I know! I will just hide under the sheets you thought as you quickly buried yourself into the bed.

"(your name) are you ok?" said Erwin outside the door. You could hear the concern in his voice for you.

"I am fine, just a minute" you said while still trying to position yourself under the sheets.

"(your name) I am coming in" you heard Erwin say. You could hear the door to your room opening.

"(your name) are you under the sheets?" you heard Erwin say.

"Oh, I am right here" you said waving your arm from above the sheets.

"(your name) you do not have to hide form me" you heard Erwin say. You then heard him walking up the bed. I hope he does not try to look at me you thought to yourself. You could feel a little bit of anxiety as you were lying there thinking about Erwin being so close to you.

"It's ok; I am just so ashamed of what happened yesterday. I cannot show my face to you" you said. You knew you were lying to him but you were hoping that he believed you enough, so he did not force you to look at him.

"(your name) how many missions beyond the wall have we been on where people have ended up much worse then you" you heard him say. You then felt him sit down on the bed right next to your body. He is sitting on the bed now. I have to keep him from seeing me you thought to yourself as you moved deeper under the covers.

"I am still ashamed"

"(your name) please do not hide form me" you heard him say. What should I say back, I do not know what to do? you thought. You started moving your body away from him hoping he would get the message.

"(your name), I want to apologize for the way I acted the other day when you told me about Levi and you"

"It's ok, no problem, all forgiven" you said while waving your arms above the covers again. You were hoping that he would leave soon but you still felt him sitting on the bed.

"(your name) I have something important I want to tell you. I would prefer to tell you while you are looking at me" he said in a serious voice. You could feel him starting to search for you in the bed when he stopped on one of your breast. He then felt it a little bit and moved his hand away.

Erwin touched my breast! If Levi every finds out about this, he is going to kill me you thought to yourself as you could feel the panic in your body. You were hoping that he did not realize you were naked under the sheets.

"(your name) are you….."

"Commander Erwin, we need to leave sir" you heard someone say outside your window.

"Duty calls; (your name) we will continue this later" he said as you felt him get up from the bed. You then heard him walk out the door when you slowly got up from under the covers.

"Sigh, that was close. I wonder what he wanted to tell me" you said while still looking at the bedroom door. You then lay back down in bed and started looking at the ceiling. I have to meet Eren today. I wonder what kind of person he is like you thought while slowly closing your eyes. You could feel yourself drifting off into sleep thinking about meeting Eren.

You slowly opened your eyes when you looked out the window and saw that it was late afternoon. I must have fallen asleep you thought as you stood up in the bed. You grabbed your crutches off the floor, got out of bed and then slowly walked over to your closet. You decided that it would be best to wear your uniform since you would be going to headquarters. You slowly made your way to the bedroom door when you heard someone coming up the stairs. You opened the door when you saw Petra walking in the hallway. She saw you but she did not say anything to you.

I should talk to her you thought as you saw her walking past you.

"Petra, I…."

"Do not say anything to me" she said glaring at you. She then walked into her room and shut the door. That did not go well you thought. You decided to try one more time when you knocked on her door.

"Petra I did not mean…"

"Go away!"

"Sigh, maybe she needs more time" you said as you slowly walked away from her door. You started making your way to the stairs when you saw Oluo turn the corner. He then looked at you for a moment and then started laughing.

"hahha (your name) you look so beat up. One would think you were a rookie again" he said while looking at you. Great you thought as you kept walking past him.

"I do not have time to deal with you" you said in an annoyed voice.

Oluo then walked up to you and started looking at you in the face.

"(your name), I do not need you to make time for me. I will just take it" he said while giving you a creepy smile. He then grabbed you by the waist making you scream at him.

"Let go of me! And stop talking like Levi!" you said while moving away from him.

"(your name) do I remind you of your lover?" he said as he was looking at you right in the eyes.

"If you keep doing that, I will tell Levi" you said with an evil smirk on your face. Oluo then backed away from you and turned towards his room.

That shut him up you thought as you started heading towards the stairs. You were a little proud of yourself that you managed to shut Oluo up which was a hard thing to do. You looked down at the stairs thinking about how you were going to get down with your crutches.

"I guess I will have to hold on to the rail" you said while taking a small step. You then held both of your crutches in one hand and grabbed the hand rail. You finally made it down stairs when you heard a carriage pull up to the house. You made your way over to the front door when you saw Mike walk in.

"You?" you said with an annoyed voice. You both looked at each other with dislike in your faces.

"Look, I am only here because Levi asked me to help you" said Mike walking over to you.

"I can walk myself" you said slowly walking past him. You got outside when you started thinking about how you were going to get into the carriage. Mike started walking behind you when you looked at him.

"I can do it myself" you said grabbing on to the handle to support your weight. You were barely able to pull yourself in the carriage but you did it. You then sat down and felt relieved that you could sit for a while.

Mike then got in after you and sat across from you. You looked away from him because you did not want to face him.

"I guess I was right" said Mike with a smirk on his face.

"Right about what?" you said snapping at him.

"You are doing Levi, or should I say, Levi is doing you" he said while still smiling at you.

"That's none of your business" you said in an annoyed voice.

"Your right, it is not my business, but Erwin is making it his business" said Mike moving his head to look out the window. You then looked at him wondering what he met.

"(your name), Erwin is the kind of man who will do what he has to, to get what he wants" said Mike moving his head back to look at you.

"I know that, and your point?" you said to him sharply.

"I am telling you, if you plan to stay with Levi, you better be able to fight off Erwin's plans for you" he said looking at you with a serious face. You were wondering what plans he could be talking about.

"Plans?" you said curiously while looking at him.

"Did Levi ever tell you why he joined The Scout Regiment?" said Mike still looking at you with a serious face.

"No, he has never mentioned it" you said while moving your eyes to the side.

"Ask him sometime" said Mike moving his head back to the window. You could not help but wonder about what Mike just told you. You did know that Levi was a criminal from the underground before joining the Scout Regiment but why would he join the military you thought. You decided not to think about it. You then saw that the carriage reached headquarters when Mike opened the door for you. You were able to get out of the carriage without a problem and used your crutches to hold yourself up.

"I guess I need to carry you" said Mike looking at you.

"No, thanks" you said slowly walking away from him.

"Fine, then" said Mike walking turning his back to you. You slowly walked over to the lift when you saw that it was being worked on.

"Sigh, of all days for it to be broken" you said while looking at it. You then looked around when you saw that Mike was gone. I guess I'll have to take the stairs you thought. You walked over to the stairs when you looked up at them. You started to regret not taking Mike's help but you knew you did not want him touching you. You slowly started to go up the stairs the same way you went down the stairs in the house. The crutches were slowing you down making it hard for you to move. You finally made it to the first level when you looked up at the second flight of stairs.

"This is going to take me all day" you said to yourself while looking down at the ground.

"Did you finally learn your lesson?" said Mike standing on the top of the second flight of stairs. You just rolled your eyes at him not saying anything.

"You are stubborn" he said walking down to you. He then lifted your arm up over his shoulder and helped you walk to Erwin's office. You both walked into Erwin's office when you saw Levi leaning against the wall, Eren sitting down on the sofa with Hange and Erwin sitting at his desk.

"Ah, you made it" said Erwin getting up from his desk.

"Eren, this (your name)" said Erwin walking up to you.

"Hello Eren" he said with a smile on your face while looking at him. When you looked at Eren you noticed how beat up he was. You then glanced at Levi when he moved his eyes away from yours.

I guess Eren had to deal with Levi's wrath you thought as you slowly walked towards him.

"Uh, hello" said Eren looking at you cautiously. You could tell that he was a little afraid. You then sat down next to him.

"Eren, if you need anything, (your name) will help you" said Erwin smiling at you.

"Uh, thank you" said Eren.

"Hange, Mike, Levi, let's go. We have things we need to discuss" said Erwin walking towards the door. Hange, Mike and Levi then walked out the door leaving you alone with Eren.

What I am supposed to say to him you thought as you were sitting next to him. Eren just looked at you not knowing what to say.

"So, Eren tell me about yourself"

"I do not really know what to say. Right now, I do not even know what is really going on with me" he said while looking down at the ground. You could see the confusion in his face as he was looking at the ground.

"Eren, I know things are hard for you right now, but if you ever want to talk, I am here to listen" you said while moving your head to look at him.

"Uh, thank you" said Eren smiling at you.

You then learned back on the sofa, and stretched out your legs.

"What is it like turning into a titan?" you said while looking at the wall straight ahead of you.

"I do not really know. Everything is hazy when I turn into a titan and I do not remember much of anything" said Eren in sad voice.

You felt bad for Eren and what he was going through. You kept thinking about ways you can make him feel more comfortable around you.

"We'll figure it out" you said while moving back to look at Eren.

"You are not afraid of me? Everyone else is"

"I cannot be afraid of titans. If I was, I would never be able to help Hange with her experiments" you said moving your eyes to look at the wall.

"Experiments?" said Eren looking at with confusion.

"Oh, nothing, I said too much" you said starting to laugh. You figured that Hange did not tell Eren about the experiments she plans to do on him yet. You both looked up when you saw Levi walk back into the room.

"(your name) let's go. Eren, you are going to stay here tonight. We'll pick you up tomorrow" said Levi looking at both of you.

"Ok.." said Eren slowly.

He then walked back outside leaving you alone with Eren again.

"Bye Eren, I look forward to working with you" you said while slowly getting up from the sofa. You then took your crutches and slowly started walking towards the door.

"I will see you tomorrow" said Eren with a smile. You could feel the tension between Eren and you dropped a little bit. You walked outside of the door when you looked around and did not see anyone. Back to the stairs you thought. You were trying to walk down the stairs when you felt someone grab your arm from behind. You quickly turned around when you saw Erwin holding you.

"So lovely" he said while looking at you right in your eyes. He then tried to move you closer to him but you were trying to back away instead.

"Erwin..I" you said while moving your head away from him. He then moved your head back to his view and kept looking at you.

"Leave him (your name), he cannot love you like I do" said Erwin still moving you closer to him.

"Erwin, I love….." You wanted to tell Erwin that you loved Levi, and nothing was going to change your mind.

"Let go of her" you heard someone say sharply. Both Erwin and you looked over when you saw Levi standing across the hall.

"Levi, I did not think you would be back so soon" said Erwin letting go of your arm.

"I can see that you still have the same old habits" said Levi with a pissed off look on his face. Both men started walking up to each other when you saw the anger on both of their faces.

I have to stop them before they break out into a fight you thought. You started walking over to them when you felt your foot slip on the stairs. You were about to fall when you looked up and saw Levi holding your right arm, while Erwin was holding your left. There quick you thought as you looked at both of them.

"(your name) are you ok?" said Erwin looking at you.

"Idiot" said Levi looking at you.

They both moved you from the stairs when Levi walked in front of you and picked you up. He then glanced at Erwin and started walking down the stairs.

"Erwin, I do not need to you to interfere anymore" said Levi in a snappy pissed off voice.

"I am just getting stared Levi" you heard Erwin say as you were looking back at him. Between Eren, Mike's words, Levi's background and Erwin trying to seduce you, you found yourself feeling mixed emotions again. You wanted to know why Levi joined the Scout Regiment, who Armin and Mikasa were, was Hange really going to make you get naked in front of Eren and what Erwin's plan was for you. You felt like you had so many things to think about but you did not know where to begin, but more importantly, you needed to meet the 104th trainee squad. You were wondering what kind of people were about to enter your life and if you were going to see Eren turn into a titan in front of your eyes.

**Chapter 5: End**

I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. I may not be able to update for a while because I will be going to China next week. I do plan to have Chapter 6 up by the beginning of March. Let me know what you thought about chapter 5! If you want a lemon from your sex session today, let me know and I will write it.

Special thanks to all who have reviewed!


	7. Chapter 6: A New Start

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please feel free to let me know any places I can improve on my writing. Also, please let me know what you think of the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes**

**Levi X Reader**

**Chapter Start:**

**Chapter 6: Starting a New**

Levi walked outside of headquarters, placing you down next to a carriage.

"Let's go" he said getting into the carriage. He then helped you up and sat across from you. Before he closed the door, you saw Hange running up towards the carriage.

She caught her breath and then looked at you while holding your crutches.

"You almost forgot these" she said handing them to you.

"Thank you" you said while placing them next to you.

"(your name) do not forget to read the experiments!" she said walking away from you. _How could I forget_ you thought while watching her walk away. Levi then closed the door and sat back down across from you. You could tell he was annoyed about what happened with Erwin.

"Hurry up and get better already. I do not want to keep carrying you around everywhere" he said sharply.

"I did not ask you to carry me in the first place" you said snapping back at him. He then gave you an annoyed look and turned his head away from you.

"If I did not carry you, then Erwin would have" he said still looking away from you. "Tch, I am tired of him getting in my way".

You then looked out the window staring at the beautiful night sky. The moon was shining bright in the sky with the stars shinning as well.

"(your name)"

"hmm.." You said turning to look at Levi.

"I want you to stay away from Erwin" said Levi with a serious look on his face. You knew it was rare when Levi questioned Erwin's judgment, but you could tell by the look on his face, that when it came to you, he was not going to back down.

"How I am supposed to stay away from the commander?" you said with a slightly confused look on your face.

"You need to distance yourself from him. When you talk to him, keep everything business" he said in a serious voice. You knew that Levi was right. If you did not distance yourself from Erwin, you knew that he would keep pursing you.

"I'll try" you said moving your head to look out the window.

"I know Erwin; he probably has a plan for you. You should watch out for him" he said looking at you. After hearing both Mike and Levi talk about Erwin's potential plan for you, you could not help but wonder what it was. _What could Erwin be planning for me?_ you thought to yourself. You kept looking out the window thinking about what Erwin could do. You knew Erwin was a powerful and smart man. That was one reason the Scout Regiment was still around after all the failed expeditions beyond the wall. "Sigh, I wonder" you said while looking out the window. As you were thinking, you started to remember what Mike said about Levi earlier._ Did Levi ever tell you why he joined The Scout Regiment? _You thought. You could not help but wonder why a thug from the underground would want join the ranks of the military.

"Levi.." you said turning to look at him.

"What is it?" he said turning towards you.

"Why did you join the Scout Regiment?" You could see that he was caught off guard by your question and was slightly confused about why you would be asking him.

"It does not matter why I joined. It's in the past" he said in a sharp tone of voice. You could tell that he did not want to talk about it and you were not going to push the issue. Levi always made it clear when he did not want to discuss certain topics. _Maybe one day he will tell me_ you thought to yourself. "Right now we have more important things to worry about it" said Levi crossing his arms.

"Eren?" you said looking up at Levi.

"Yes, we'll need to move to a new location to watch him. Where we are now is to close to town and there is not enough room. We will move tomorrow. I'll tell the others when we get back"

"That makes sense. Sigh, I am sure Hange will also want to do her experiments on him as well" you said with a slightly fearful look.

"Humph, what will you do if Eren turns into a titan and eats you?" said Levi with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't say things like that?" you said looking at him with a fearful look. You then turned your head away from him and started thinking about what could happen if Eren turned into a titan and tried to eat you. I would be doomed you thought as you kept thinking about it. You then felt Levi put his hand on your head moving your head back towards him. You then were facing him closely as he kept giving you the evil smirk.

"Are you afraid?" he said while still smirking at you.

"I am more afraid of Hange then Eren" you said still making a fearful look. He then let go of your head and moved back to his seat.

"You should be; she will get you killed someday" he said moving his eyes off to the side.

"When you say that, I think you want me to die" you said while moving your eyes away from him.

He touched your head again moving in closer towards you.

"Do you really think I want the only women I feel suited for me to die?" he said looking at you with an evil smile again.

"You tell me" you said looking at him with an annoyed look. He then smirked at you and kissed you abruptly. He then moved his lips from yours and started staring at you again.

"Does that answer your question?" he said while giving you an evil smirk. You quickly moved your eyes down to the ground and looked back at him with a smile.

"Yes, it does" you said moving your lips back towards his. You then moved your lips from his when you saw that he was still smirking at you. After you stopped kissing, you could feel that the carriage stopped.

Levi opened the door, walked out of the carriage and then helped you out.

"I am going to go tell the others about moving. You should prepare, we will pick Eren up first thing tomorrow morning" said Levi walking away from you.

"Alright" you said still standing outside. You watched Levi walk inside the house when you started thinking about all the stuff you had to move to the new location.

"I better get inside" you said while walking slowly to the house with your crutches. When you walked inside, you saw that everyone was sitting around talking about moving to the new location.

"Now we have to take care of a rookie" said Oluo with a pissed look on his face.

"Captain Levi is in charge of him if he goes out of control. We have to support the captain's decision" said Eld looking at Oluo with a serious face. You knew that Oluo knew Eld was right.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" said Petra looking at Oluo. You then walked past the living room to get to your room when you heard someone say your name.

"(your name) what do you think about all this?" said Gunther looking at you.

"I think it will be fine. We need to support Levi's decision" you said while looking at the group.

"This was already settled before Levi even told us. You know we always follow Captain Levi's decisions" said Eld looking at everyone.

"Yeah" said Oluo with a clam face.

"Agreed" said Gunther

"Yes" said Petra.

"We better get ready to move tomorrow" said Eld getting up from his seat. Everyone else got up and started walking past you. You saw Petra in front of you when you decided to talk to her.

"Petra, can we talk?" you said tapping her on the back.

"What is it?" she said to you coldly. You saw that everyone else was gone and it was just Petra and you in the living room.

"I am sorry about what happened. I never met…."

"Just because Levi is with you now does not mean he will be with you forever" said Petra cutting you off. "We have to get ready for tomorrow" said Petra walking away from you. You watched Petra walk away and could not help but feel bad again for what happened. A part of you wondered what Petra met when she said just because Levi was with you now, does not mean he will be with you forever.

_Maybe Petra is not giving up on Levi_ you thought to yourself. You could not help but wonder if Petra was still going to try to get with Levi. Would she really do that? You asked yourself. You decided that it would be best not to think about it and focus on your assignment. You slowly made your way to the stairs when your first thought was not again. You finally reached the top of the stairs when you took a deep breath.

"I hope I can at least walk on my own tomorrow" you said to yourself as you walked to your room. When you walked into your room, you kept thinking about what you would want to pack. You decided on what you needed, packed up your stuff and then sat on the bed to relax. You then looked out the window thinking about how to distance yourself from Erwin.

"I may just have to tell Erwin directly there is no chance for us" you said to yourself in a sad voice. _Erwin is a powerful man with a lot of influence; I wonder what he could do to me_ you thought to yourself. You then got up from the bed, put your night gown on and got back into bed. You started thinking about Eren wondering what life was going to be like with him. You knew that it was Levi's job to kill him if he went out of control and your job to get information out of him. You slowly started drifting off to sleep thinking about how you were going to handle Eren when you felt something touch you. You moved your arm to hit what it was when you felt someone grab your arm by the wrist.

"Trying to hit me now" said Levi looking at you with a smile.

"Are you trying to watch me sleep?" You asked with a slightly creeped out confused face.

"And if I was? Can't I watch my lovely idiot sleep?" Said Levi smiling at you. He then moved the strands of hair out of your face, so he could see you better. You noticed that his facial expression changed to the same expression he made on the day he told you he had feelings for you. He then touched your cheek. You could feel his touch on your face protective and nurturing. You could not help but think that something was bothering him. You started to remember that earlier in the day Levi was concerned about losing you. He was looking at you straight in the eyes making your heart skip a beat. He then moved in slowly and kissed you softly. His lips were warm on yours. Out of all the times Levi kissed you, this one was different. It was not rough or passionate but a sweet tender kiss. Just with this kiss alone, it told you I do not want to lose you. He then moved his lips from yours looking at you again.

"Levi, is something wrong? You asked with a slightly sad confused look.

"No, I brought you the file on all the 104th trainee squad" said Levi handing you the file. You took the file and opened it when the first four names you saw we're:

Armin Arlert

Mikasa Ackerman

Jean Kirstein

Eren Jaeger

_So I was right, they could be friends with him_ you thought while still looking at the file.

"Did you read all of it? You asked looking at Levi.

"No, I have no interest in the rest" said Levi looking at you. He then walked up to the bedroom door and turned his head back to look at you.

"Be careful doing experiments with Hange" he said walking out the door.

"Is Levi worried about me?" you said to yourself. _He could just have said that, but knowing Levi, he would not say it unless he really needed to_ you thought. You then put the files down beside your bed and lay back down. You slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about how Levi was worried about you.

You opened your eyes when you felt the warmth from the sun beaming down on you. You then got out of bed when you noticed that your legs did not hurt as much as yesterday. You got up to stand when you were standing on both your feet on your own again. You could still feel the slight pain in your legs, but you were happy to be walking again even if it did hurt you. You walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"I am still in here" you heard Petra say.

"Alright" you said walking away from the door. A part of you was happy that Petra was talking to you again but you were a little wry of what she said to you. You trusted Levi, so you decided not to worry about it. You looked outside the window when you saw Oluo, Eld and Gunther loading a cart of stuff.

"I am done" you heard Petra say. You walked into the bathroom, took a shower and then put on your uniform. You picked up your bag of stuff and then headed down stairs.

"I am going to put this rookie into his place when I see him" said Oluo talking to Gunther.

"You need to put your mouth into place" said Petra snapping at Oluo.

"Oh Petra, you know, I am a man who cannot be controlled, but, if you would like to try, go ahead" said Oluo looking at Petra seductively.

"Eww get away" said Petra running outside house.

You then walked past Oluo just ignoring him.

You walked outside when you saw a cart filled with everyone's stuff. "Gunther, you take everything to the new location; the rest of you are coming with me to get Eren" said Levi looking at everyone with a serious look.

"Understood" said everyone in unison.

Everyone but Gunther started walking to the stables to get their horses. You looked over at Levi when you noticed how focused he was. He quickly got on his horse and started heading into town. Everyone else then got on their horses following behind Levi. You could still feel the pain from your body while riding the horse. Riding hurt you, but you knew you had to deal with the pain. All of you quickly made it to headquarters when Levi got off his horse.

"Petra, Oluo, Eld wait here; (Your name) get a horse for Eren" said Levi.

"Ok" you said slowly getting down from your horse. You turned around and cringed your face in pain from getting off the horse. You wanted to make sure that Levi did not see you in pain. Once the pain passed, you walked to the stables at headquarters. You looked around when you saw fellow Scout Regiment soldiers talking about Trost.

"I still cannot believe we needed to use a titan to plug the wall" you heard a fellow soldier say. You ignored the comment and kept walking to the stables. You arrived at the stable, got a horse for Eren, and slowly made your way back to everyone. You started walking up to everyone when you saw that Eren was talking to Oluo. You could see a little bit of fear on Eren's face when he was talking to Oluo.

"Sigh, Oluo is at again" you said to yourself. You walked over to everyone when you saw that Eren was slowly walking backwards away from Oluo.

"Leave Eren alone" said Petra.

"This rookie needs to learn his place" said Oluo sharply back at Petra.

"Good morning Eren" you said giving Eren a smile.

"(Your name) you do not have your crutches anymore" said Eren looking at you with a confused look.

"My body has recovered enough where I do not need to use them but there still is some pain"

"It looks like we have two rookies on the squad now" said Oluo laughing at you.

"Ugh, Eren do not listen to him" you said giving Oluo an evil look.

"Eren, since I will be watching you, you will need to stay close to me" said Levi in a serious voice.

"I understand" said Eren.

"Where is the new location?" Asked Eld.

"We'll be staying at the old Scout Regiment headquarters. It's far away from town and big enough for us to handle Eren if he turns into a titan. Let's go" said Levi. Levi then quickly got on his horse. He then looked at Eren with an intimidating look singing long to Eren to hurry up. Eren then quickly got on his horse waiting to go. Everyone then followed behind Eren getting on the horse. You walked to your horse to get on but you could still feel the pain.

"Start ahead without me; I'll catch up" you said looking at everyone.

Levi acknowledged what you said and started ridding off. Eren rode off after Levi with Eld, Petra and Oluo following him. You then slowly got on your horse trying to ignore the pain you were feeling. Once you felt comfortable on the horse, you rode off. You made your way out of town eventually making it to a wide open grassy area. You looked off in distance when you saw the group slightly ahead of you. You increased your speed, so you could catch up to them. You finally caught up to them when you saw Eld in the front with Petra, Eren next to Oluo and Levi in the back by himself. You rode up next to Levi positioning your horse next to his. You noticed that he was watching Eren almost like he was studying him. You could see that Oluo was messing with Eren again causing Eren to look down at the ground. Petra then scolded Oluo for making fun of Eren. Oluo then rode up to next Petra and started yelling at her. You quickly rode up next to Eren to comfort him.

"Eren are you ok?" you said moving your face to look at Eren.

"I am fine. I know that if anything happens. I will be killed" said Eren in a sad voice.

"Eren don't worry. We'll figure out your powers" you said smiling at Eren. "Between you and me, I would not mind if you turned into a titan and ate Oluo" you said in a low voice while snickering. You and Eren were both snickering at your comment causing Eren to smile at you.

"Thanks (your name)" said Eren smiling at you. You were happy that you made Eren feel better and hoped that he would start to trust you. Levi then abruptly rode up between Eren and you. You could tell by his face that he was annoyed.

"What are you two talking about?" he said sharply.

You could see the fear on Eren's face to Levi's question.

"How Oluo needs to stop picking on Eren" you said looking at Oluo.

"Humph, this rookie needs to learn we won't take his shit" said Oluo looking at you.

"You've made that clear already" you said snapping back at him.

"Your acting like stupid kids" said Levi looking at Oluo and you. Eren, I am going ahead; you better keep up" said Levi ridding away from you. Eren then followed behind Levi. You could not help but notice that Levi was acting a little strange. _I wonder why my conversation with Eren bothered him_ you thought to yourself. Everyone then picked up speed catching up to Levi. As you were riding, you noticed how far away from town you were. It was a field of open space with no trees, no buildings and no people around. You finally reached the new location when everyone saw how run down it was. The old castle headquarters of The Scout Regiment had not been used in years.

"Let's get to work" said Levi getting off his horse.

"(Your name), you clean the stables and take care of the horses; the rest of you come with me" said Levi looking at the castle.

"Ok" you said slowly getting down from your horse. Everyone else got off their horses and started following behind Levi. You walked over to the stables when you saw how dirty they were. You let out a sigh, walked back to the horses and tied the reins up to a pole, so they would not run off while you were cleaning. You knew it was going to take you a few hours to clean everything; especially, since your body was still in pain. You decided to clean out all the stalls first, so you could out the horses in the stable. You were cleaning out the stalls when you heard someone walk into the stable.

"(Your name) are you in here?" you heard a familiar voice say. You walked out of the stall when you saw Eren dressed in a white cleaning out.

"Eren do you need something?" you said looking at him with a confused look on your face.

"I was just wondering about something" said Eren in shy voice.

"What is it?"

"Uhhh, it is normal for Captain Levi to be so obsessed with cleaning?" Said Eren looking at you with a puzzled look. You could not help but laugh at Eren's question. Poor thing, first he had to deal with Levi's wrath and now he has to deal with his cleaning obsession you thought.

"It's normal for Levi, we tried telling him he has an obsession with cleaning but he does not believe us. Since he is the captain, we have to clean to his standards" you said with a smile on your face.

"His standards?" said Eren with a fearful look on his face.

"Eren! Go redo everything you cleaned! said Levi walking into the stable. You could see the annoyed look on Levi's face and the fear on Eren's.

"Yes, Captain" said Eren running from the stables.

You could not help but feel a bit of panic yourself. Even though you've been around Levi for three years, you sometimes still did not clean well enough for his approval. You quickly walked back into the stall before Levi could check it.

"(Your name)" said Levi in an annoyed voice.

"Yes" you said turning around.

"Your assignment is to get information out of Eren; not talk to him all the time" said Levi in a pissed off tone. Levi gave you a look and then walked away. _What is his problem? Beside Levi being Levi_ you thought. You went back to cleaning when you started to think about what could be bothering Levi. _Every time he snaps at me is when I am talking to Eren_ you thought. You could not help but laugh about Levi being jealous of Eren. You went back to cleaning thinking about how cute Levi was. After about three hours, you finally cleaned the stables well enough for the horses. You then put the horses in their stalls, stocked the stalls with hay and then feed each horse. Your body was aching from all the cleaning that you just wanted to sit down. You walked outside of the stable when you saw Levi getting on his horse. You saw everyone standing outside tired from all the cleaning.

"We need to get supplies; Eren, (your name), you are coming with me" said Levi looking at you and Eren.

"The rest of keep working" said Levi in a serious voice.

"Alright" you said walking back to get your horse. Your body was in pain but you did not want it to stop you from doing your duties. You were about to get on your horse when Gunther came running up to you.

"(your name) can you get the items on this list?" said Gunther handing you the paper.

"Sure" you said putting it in your pocket. Once you get on your horse, Levi then started out ahead of you with Eren. You quickly caught up to them when noticed the silence between them. _Eren must be afraid of Levi_ you thought to yourself. You all finally reached the shopping part of town when you saw various shops along the street. You got off your horse tied the reins to a pole, and then looked at the list Gunther gave you. You looked up when you saw Levi and Eren tie their horse's reins as well.

"I am going to go get the items on this list" you said looking at Levi and Eren.

"Fine. Eren, you are coming with me" said Levi looking at Eren. Levi then turned away from with Eren following behind him.

"Ok, let's see" you said looking at the list again.

"Beer for Oluo, not that ne needs it. Five bags of black tea for Levi. No wonder he is always drinking tea" you said to yourself. You started walking to each shop to get all the items on the list. The streets were crowed by people buying various items going from shop to shop. There were some shops inside and other shops outside. You were trying to balance all the bags when you noticed that one was falling out of your hand.

"Oh no" you said trying to catch the bag. You then looked down when you saw that someone caught it for you. You looked up when you saw a man with short light brown hair at the top and darker brown hair in the back.

"You almost dropped this" he said handing you the bag. You could see that he was a little nervous.

"Uh, thank you" you said taking the bag from him. You looked at him when you saw he was biting his bottom lip.

"Uh, my name is Jean" he said while looking at you. You were a little confused as to why he was telling you his name when you remembered the name Jean from the 104th trainee squad file.

"Uh, my name is…" you started to say but you saw Levi watching you across the street signaling you to come over.

"Thanks again, Jean. Sorry, but I have to go" you said while quickly walking away from him. You crossed the street making your way over to Levi.

"Who was that?" said Levi in a curious voice.

"I am not sure, he helped me with my bags" you said looking at Levi. You then turned around looking for Eren when you saw that he was carrying all the bags by himself. _Eren looks like Levi's bag handler_ you thought to yourself while laughing. Eren slowly made his way over to you and then helped you packed the bags away. When you got back home, Gunther then ran up to next to and took the bags off your horse. You were so tired from today that all you wanted to do was relax. You took your horse back to the stall and then made your way to your room. You could tell which room was yours because your bag was sitting by the door. You then walked inside the room and noticed that it was like the same step up as your old room but there was no bathroom. You sat down on your bed to relax when you heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" you said. Eren then walked into the room and you could see that he was concerned about something.

"(your name) do you….but before Eren could finish you heard Eld calling everyone for dinner.

"It looks like it's time for dinner" you said getting up from the bed.

You walked down stairs when you saw how nice the table was set. You could see that there was chicken, rice and a variety of vegetables dishes to eat. You could smell the food making your stomach growl.

"Eld you always do everything so nicely" said Petra smiling at Eld.

"If I didn't, my fiancée would kill me" said Eld with laughter in his voice.

Everyone sat down at the table looking at all the good food. You were sitting in between Eld and Eren with Petra directly across from you. Petra was sitting in between Gunther and Oluo with Oluo sitting directly across from Eren. As Levi was Captain, he sat at the head of the table. Everyone started eating and talking.

So Eren, do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Eld looking at Eren.

Everyone then looked over at Eren causing him to blush. Since Eren was a new member of the squad, everyone wanted to know more about him and his background.

"Uh, no" said Eren softly. You could see that Eren was a little nervous sitting with everyone; especially, since everyone was looking at him waiting for him to respond.

"That sucks for you. I mean, what kind of women would want to date a guy who could change into a titan?" Said Oluo looking at Eren with a puzzled face.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Said Gunther looking at Oluo with a dumb face.

"It's pretty obvious "said Petra looking at Oluo.

_They don't mean?_ You thought to yourself.

"You could always date Hange" said Eld with laughter in his voice.

"Hahahha, the sad part about that is she would probably love you more as a titan then a human" said Oluo laughing.

"Hange is too old for Eren" you said while looking at everyone.

"She may wait for him" said Gunther smiling. You looked over at Eren when you saw his face getting slightly red from what everyone was saying.

"Oh,yeah, I can see it now. Eren in titan form making out with Hange" said Oluo laughing.

"Disgusting. She would probably probe you to death" said Levi looking at Eren with an evil smirk on his face. Eren then made a fearful face to Levi comments and quickly looked down at the ground. He then looked back up when he saw that Levi turned away from him.

"Uh, I do not think of Squad Leader Hange in that way" said Eren looking at everyone.

"Hange and Eren may make a cute couple if Eren was a little bit older" said Petra with a smile.

"Sigh, I wonder what Armin and Mikasa would think about that" said Eren moving his eyes to the side.

When you heard the names Armin and Mikasa you knew for sure they were friends with Eren. You were hoping that you would get a chance to talk to Eren alone sometime soon. You also could not help but think about what would happen if Hange and Eren were together. You then got an image in your head of Hange running towards Eren in his titan form.

_That is creepy_ you thought to yourself.

"(Your name), hello, (your name)" you heard someone say as you snapped back into reality.

"Thinking about what it would be like if Hange and Eren were together?" Said Oluo laughing at you. Oluo was the last person you wanted to tell your thoughts to because you knew he would just make fun of you.

"No, I was not" You said snapping back at him. He then gave you a look of your lying and kept laughing at you anyway. After everyone finished dinner, they all went their separate ways. You stayed downstairs to clean up. You were in the kitchen washing dishes in the sink when you heard someone enter the room.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Eren.

"No, thanks. I am almost done" you said watching the last few dishes. Since it was just Eren and you in the kitchen, you thought it would be a good time to talk to him.

"Oh Eren, do you want some tea?" You said looking at him with a smile.

"Sure!" Said Eren looking back at you. Eren then sat down at the table waiting for you to make the tea. You then picked up the tea pot, filled it with water and put it on the burner. You then sat down at the table next to Eren.

"Eren how do you like being part of the squad so far?" You asked looking at Eren.

"It's different" said Eren looking away from you. "Captain Levi is very straight forward and expects a lot from everyone" said Eren moving his eyes back to look at you.

"Yes, he does. You'll get used to him in time. It was not easy for me at first either" you said looking at Eren with a comforting smile on your face. You then heard the tea pot boiling and got up to make the tea. You made two cups, picked them up and sat back down at the table.

"I miss my friends" said Eren in a sad voice. You could tell by the look on his face that Eren felt uncertain about his future and missed his friends.

"Armin and Mikasa?" You said while looking at Eren.

"Yes, how did you know?" Said Eren looking at you with a surprised look.

"You said their names at dinner silly" you said with laughter in your voice. You did not want Eren to know that you were researching his friends, so you had to make it sound like you found out from him.

"Oh, right. I forgot. They are my closest friends; I grew up with them" said Eren looking at you.

"You miss them, right? So, let's go see them tomorrow" you said.

"Really?" Said Eren.

"Yeah, in the Scout Regiment we can easily locate people at other bases. Once we locate them, we can have them to come to headquarters"

"Thank you!" Said Eren smiling at you.

As Eren and you kept talking, Levi then walked in the room and sat down at the table. You could see the fear on Eren's face from Levi sitting at the table.

"Eren, you are going with me to headquarters tomorrow morning; don't make me late" said Levi giving Eren a serious look.

"Yes Captain" said Eren with a bit fear in his voice.

"Then we can meet your friends tomorrow" you said looking at Eren with a smile. You could not help but wonder what Armin and Mikasa would be like. A part of you wondered if they could turn into a titan to and not know it. I guess I'll found out tomorrow you thought to yourself.

"Hello everyone!" Said Hange walking into the room. You all looked up when you saw Hange quickly running over to Eren. She then held both of his hands looking at him with a creepy smile.

"Uhhh..." Said Eren looking at Hange with a confused look.

"Eren, I have not seen you since the trial. Are you doing well? I hope Levi has not been to mean to you. You are such a great find" said Hange with a big smile staring at Eren.

"I am fine" said Eren with a slightly nervous look.

"What are you doing here?" Said Levi in a snappy voice.

"I am came here to make sure you are not hurting my Eren" said Hange looking at Eren with another big smile. "(Your name), did you tell Eren about the experiments?" Said Hange looking at you.

"No, I was not trying to scare Eren on his first day" you said while looking at Hange.

"Experiments?" Said Eren in a confused look.

"Yes, Eren, I would like to experiment on you and learn about your powers. If we are going to retake wall Maria, we need to learn more about you. Would you let me? Please" said Hange while moving her face closer to Eren's.

"O...k" said Eren with a slightly confused look on his face.

"You just signed your life away" said Levi smirking at Eren.

"Thank you so much Eren!" Said Hange getting up from the table.

"(Your name)! We are going to do experiments one and twelve tomorrow" said Hange looking at you.

"Experiment one!" Levi and you said in unison. "I am not getting naked!" you then looked over at Levi and were surprised that he knew what experiment one was.

"You read experiment one?" Hange and you said in unison.

"Eren! You better keep your eyes where they belong; your beating at the trial was just a starch. If you see (your name) naked, you will know what real pain is" said Levi narrowing his eyes to Eren. You all could feel Levi's dark aura has he was looking at Eren.

"What!? Naked! What is going on?" Said Eren almost falling out of his seat. "I cannot see (your name) naked" said Eren looking at you with a red face. His face was turning so red he almost looked like an apple.

Damn right you can't" said Levi giving Eren another evil look.

"Can someone please tell me what experiment one is? Said Eren looking at Hange and you.

"Sigh, Eren, Hange wants to check your physical body for signs that you are a titan" you said while looking at Eren.

"Yes, we want to compare your body to a normal human's body. If there are any physical signs on you that show you can change into a titan, it may help identify others like you" said Hange.

"I see, but do I have to see (your name) naked?" asked Eren. You did not want to see or have Eren see you naked either.

"Have you ever seen a naked women before? Asked Hange

"No" said Eren turning red

"There's always a first time" said Hange with a smile on her face.

"Then why don't you get naked?!" You said raising your voice to Hange

"Then who would perform the test? Fine, I will just blind fold you too and I will see you both naked" said Hange with a smile.

"That's not any better" you said rolling your eyes at Hange.

"I guess that will work" said Eren.

"Humph, you got your warning Eren" said Levi giving Eren a piercing look. You looked at Eren when you saw that he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Captain, I hope you do not mind me asking, but why does it bother you so much if I see (your name) naked?" Asked Eren with a confused look on his face. You were surprised that Eren would ask a question like that and then looked up at Levi wondering what his answer would be. You could not help but feel a little excited about the thought of Levi saying you we're his girlfriend. Everyone then looked at Levi waiting for his response.

"Because she is my..."

Hange cut Levi off saying "(Your name) is his girlfriend"

_Thanks Hange _you thought to yourself.

"What?!" Said Eren falling out of his seat. Hange and you both looked down at Eren wondering if he was ok. He then opened his eyes looking at both of you with a shocked look.

"Yes, (your name) never told me directly; I had to hear it from Mike" said Hange giving you in a evil look.

"We'll it's not like we advertise it" you said looking at Hange. You remembered that you did not tell Hange even though you should of. Between telling Erwin, the squad and dealing with Petra still, you did not want to tell everyone all at once.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Said Eren while looking at Hange. He'll kill me if I even see her by mistake" said Eren looking at Hange with a serious look. You could see so much fear on Eren's face it's like he forgot Levi was in the room with him.

"That's Hange for you" you said while moving your eyes towards the wall. You almost felt bad for Eren but you knew the experiment was important.

"Damn right I will" said Levi giving Eren another evil look. Eren then slowly turned his head towards Levi looking at his face. Levi's face was so scary that he started walking backwards from the table.

"We're here!" Said a man from Hange's squad walking into the room. You all looked up when you saw the members of Hange's squad walking into the room. You looked down at their hands when you saw they were carrying multiple cases of beer and wine.

"Finally" said Hange with a smile on her face.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Said Levi looking at them with an annoyed look.

"We are here to have fun!" said Hange looking at Levi. "You all seem so uptight lately, you need to loosen up" said Hange smiling at Levi. The men then walked into the room, sat down at a nearby table and started drinking. They don't waste any time" you thought has you watched them start drinking. You could smell the alcohol already filling the air with just the few bottles they opened. The room started to fill with the noise of men drinking, laughing and cursing at one another.

"Tch, I am already lose enough" said Levi in a pissed tone while looking at Hange.

"Levi, you are always so uptight" said Hange. Are you constipated?" Said Hange in a soft voice.

Even though she said it in a soft voice, Eren and you could still hear what Hange said. You both looked over at Levi wondering what his answer would be. You could see that he was twitching his left eyebrow to her question. _If Levi is constipated, it would explain a few things_ you thought to yourself.

"I am fine" said Levi looking away from all of you. You could not help but start snickering at the fact he answered the question. A part of you was hoping maybe he was a little constipated because it would explain his behavior but in the end, it was just Levi being Levi.

"I am glad that you are not constipated Captain" said Eren smiling at Levi.

"Shut the hell up Eren" said Levi looking at Eren with a pissed off look. You could not help but laugh harder to what Eren said that you found yourself almost bursting out in laughter like Oluo.

"I am going to fucking kill you" said Levi giving you a piercing look. You then tried to make a straight face but you still could not hold back all your laughter.

"What's going on down here? Said Eld walking into the room with Petra, Guther and Oluo.

"Oluo come join us!" Said two of the men from Hange's squad in unison.

"I am going to drink you shits under the table" said Oluo with a big smile on his face. He then walked over to the group of men and started drinking. Eld and Petra then followed behind him while Gunther sat down across from you.

"Eren have a drink" said Hange handing Eren a beer.

"I am not allowed without Captain Levi's permission" said Eren looking at Hange.

"Levi, let Eren have a drink" said Hange.

"No, Eren is not even in control of himself when he is sober" said Levi with a serious look on his face as he was looking at Hange.

"Come on Levi. Eren will be fine, please" said Hange with puppy dogs eyes while looking at Levi. You could see the annoyed look on Levi's face to Hange's request. You could not help but wonder if Hange planned this whole thing out, so she could see the effects of Eren drinking. _Knowing Hange she probably wanted to start experimenting as soon as she could _you thought to yourself. Hange kept looking at Levi with her sad face making Levi more annoyed.

"Fine! But he better not fuck up anything" said Levi getting up from the table. He then grabbed a beer and walked away.

"Yahooo! Eren! Drink up!" Said Hange moving the beer towards Eren mouth. He then took the beer out of her hand and took a sip. He then coughed making you realize he probably never drink before.

"Eren is this your first time drinking? You asked while looking at Eren.

"Yes" said Eren.

"We'll do not drink too much" you said while smiling at Eren.

"(Your name), you drink too" said Hange handing you a beer.

"Don't drink too much (your name) or will end up like Oluo" said Guther laughing at you.

"I do not plan to and by the looks of it, Mr. Grabby will be coming out soon" you said looking over at Oluo. You saw that Oluo was completely red faced drinking himself stupid. You looked around the room when you saw that Eld and Levi were talking against the wall while Petra was talking to a soldier from Hange's squad. The noise in the room was getting louder from all the people talking and drinking. You kept talking to Gunther about how dumb Oluo gets while drinking. While you were talking you saw that Eren was also getting red faced from Hange making him drink too much. Hange also looked like she was drinking too much as she kept trying to poke around Eren's body and see if the alcohol was affecting him too much.

"Eren looks like he handles alcohol like a normal human to me" you said laughing while facing Gunther.

"He is going to be passed out before the end of the night" said Gunther shrugging his shoulders. You then kept switched from beer to wine and started to feel your body becoming a little light because of the alcohol. Gunther kept drinking when you saw that he was getting slightly red faced as well. You all then looked over when you saw Oluo stand up taking pride in how much he drank.

"Dumbass" you said while looking at him. You then saw the group of men drinking start to disperse around the room. One man went up to Petra and started hitting on her. You could tell he was hitting on her because she kept walking away from him. As you kept looking around the room, you noticed that Levi was missing. I guess it got to noisy for him you thought as you took another drink. Hange then sloppy walked up to you and sat down next to you.

"Hange, are you ok? You asked while looking at her with a slightly creeped out face.

"I am fine! But it would seem that alcohol affects Eren..just..like..any another human" said Hange slowly. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, we will be going on a five day...five...day expedition. I have...some...serious experiments...that I need to do" she said looking at you with a drink in her hand. Once you were able to make it out what she said, you were surprised to hear that you would be going on a five day expedition. _Do we really need to be gone for five days?_ you thought was rare to do a week long expedition beyond the wall, since most people could not even survive that long. You were wondering what kind of experiments she was planning to do. "We will be...leaving in a...few days" she said getting up from the table. She then walked over to the corner where Eren was sitting in and then passed out on his shoulder. _They could make a cute couple_ you thought as you looked at them. It was funny for you to see Hange drunk sleeping on Eren.

"(Your name) I think I am passing out" said Gunther hitting the table. You could not help but laugh at how everyone was almost passing out around the room. "Ugh, like I would ever go out with you" you heard Petra say while looking at Oluo. She then walked away from him but you could tell she was having a hard time walking. Petra then walked out of the room leaving you with a barely conscious Oluo and a conscious Eld. Oluo then started walking over to you but then fell to the ground. You took other sip of your drink enjoying watching Oluo passing out on the floor.

"It looks like the party is over. I should get to bed" said Eld looking at you. You could tell that Eld had not been drinking that much. While you were looking at Eld you started to wonder where Levi went.

"Eld, do you know where Levi went? You asked with a curious look on your face.

"You know Levi, it was getting too loud for him, so he left. Well goodnight (your name)" said Eld walking away from you. I guess I should go find where Levi is you thought has you got up. When you got up your body felt light, and you could feel your vision was starting to get blurry. You slowly made your way upstairs when you saw light from Levi's room. _Is that where he is hiding?_ You thought as you started walking to his room. You knocked on the door.

"What is it?" You heard Levi say from the room. You then entered the room and saw Levi sitting at his desk reading some papers with a few empty beer bottles next to him. You noticed that he changed out of his uniform wearing black slacks with a short sleeved buttoned up shirt that was not all the way buttoned to the top.

So, this is where you have been hiding? You said sitting down on Levi's bed. You could not help but start to think about the five day expedition beyond the wall that Hange told you about.

"Those drunk fools were too noisy" said Levi still looking at his papers.

"I wonder if they are the only drunk fools" you said laughing at him while looking at his beer bottles.

"Tch, I am not that weak, and I have to watch Eren" he said snapping at you while still looking at his papers. You could tell by looking at him that he was not drunk but he did have a slight flushed color on his face. You then stretched out your legs and leaned your head against the wall. _Five days beyond the wall you thought_ as you looked up at the ceiling. Since the expedition was just for experiments, you knew that every squad would not be required to go. I guess it will be just a few us beyond the wall. _That means I won't be with Levi for a week_ you thought to yourself.

"What's wrong with you?" Said Levi moving to look at you. As you were looking at him, he could not help but notice how hot he looked in his half buttoned up shirt.

"Hange told me today that we will be going on a five day expedition beyond the wall for titan experiments" you said in a sad voice. You moved your eyes away from Levi and continued to look at the ceiling.

"She has serious research to do" said Levi while still looking at you.

"You knew, didn't you? Before she told me" you said moving your head to look at him. You started to remember the comment that Levi said to you last night about being careful while doing experiments with Hange.

"Yes, I did" he said looking at you with a straightforward face. "Are you worried?" He said still looking at you.

"A little, it's rare to do expeditions this long. Now since we have Eren, we have to learn as much as we can about him and the titans to retake wall Maria. Will there only be a few us going? you said while looking the ceiling.

"Yes, just Hange's Squad, you and a few more" said Levi still looking at you with a straight face. You could tell by his voice that he was showing no emotions in his words. You wonder if he was showing no emotions because he knew that you would be away from him beyond the wall. You could not deny that you were a little afraid of being beyond the wall without Levi and the others.

"This is the first time we will be apart for this long" you said in a sad voice. You lowered your eyes to the floor thinking about being apart from Levi. Since Levi and you did not have any family, you always were around each other when the others left to visit theirs. You did have friends to visit but it was rare when you were gone for more than a day. Levi then got up from his chair and sat down next to you on the bed. He then put his arm around you, pulling you close to him.

"Don't die on me" he said while holding you.

"I can't promise you that Levi. Last time...I said I wouldn't but if you were not there for me, I would have died" you said in a sad voice. You knew this time Levi would not be near you or with you. If something happened this time, more than likely, you knew you were going to die. You would die ten thousand deaths before one titan could even touch Levi.

"Your to reckless. You should know better by now" said Levi moving to look at you. "You cannot save everyone (your name). Your experiences should have taught you that" said Levi in a serious tone of voice. You knew what Levi was referring to you, but you did not want to think of the past. You then could feel your eyes becoming heavy as you were in Levi's arms. You could smell the fresh scent of clean clothes on him making you enjoy being in his arms even more. You did not want to think about going beyond the wall without him but you knew you had to. You had to remember you were a Scout Regiment soldier first, assistant to Squad Leader Hange Zoe for titan research before you were Levi's girlfriend. You knew Levi would do his duties for The Scout Regiment before you, especially since he was in charge of Eren now. Between the fresh smell of Levi clothes, the alcohol and Levi's warmth you found yourself slowly drifting off into sleep.

After about an hour you woke up to find yourself in Levi's room. You looked at the bed and desk but did not see Levi in either place. You started to feel a sharp pain in your stomach from drinking when you decided that you should get some water. You walked downstairs to the kitchen when you saw everyone still passed out. You saw that Hange went from Eren's shoulder to Eren's lap. _That's kind of cute you thought_ as you were looking at them. After you got a glass of water, you decided to take a quick walk around the castle. As you were walking, you heard noises coming from outside. You then went by the front door to look out the window when you could not believe what you saw. You felt a sharp pain in your heart from the image that was before you.

"How could he?" You said while looking out the window. You saw Levi and Petra kissing while holding each other's hands. The pain from seeing them hit you like a thousand knives at once. Your mind started filling with what if's that was making you wonder was everything between Levi and you a lie. Did you make him mad? No matter how hard you tried, you could not think straight. For the first time in years you could feel one tear falling down your cheek. You then walked away from the front door making your way to the stables. All you could think about is how you wanted to leave, get away from what you saw and hoped that it was just a bad dream. The pain in your stomach and body was nothing compared to the pain you felt in your heart. You walked up to your horse stall, got on her and then started ridding off into the night. You did not know where you were going to go but you knew you did not want to stay where you were, the place where you felt your heart broke for the first time since your parents died.

**Chapter 6 End**

The drama is picking up again! Between Petra, experimenting on Eren, Erwin, Meeting Armin/Mikasa/ Jean and your expedition beyond the wall what will happen next?! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to make the chapters shorter in the future, so they are not always so long. Please review as always and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6 Extra Levi's POV ~ In The Room**

I am trying something new by writing from Levi's POV. Please let me know if you would like to see these in the future. They would not come up very often but only during major plot points.

**Levi's POV**

I hated working on these stupid daily reports about that idiot Jaeger. If the pigs in the higher ups wanted to know every detail about him, they should see him with their own asses. I put the pen down looking over at my lovely idiot sleep. I did not like her drinking but I knew Hange was going to tell her about the expedition beyond the wall. I felt mixed emotions about her going beyond the wall without me but I was a member of The Scout Regiment first. She had her duties and I have mine. I decided that I wanted to go outside and get some air. Walking past her, sleeping peaceful, makes me want to hold her tightly. I see people die all the time, and yet, if she died, I feel like I would be more empty then I am now. Even now a part of me feels conflicted about telling her I love her, but I do love her. I never had time for love. Being with someone was a waste of time. Plenty of Women have told me they loved me, wanted me, but they were not worth my time, she was different. Walking downstairs I could still smell the lingering of alcohol in the air. Hange pisses me off when she pulls stunts like this. Getting my whole squad drunk, Tch, usually I would scold them for this but they did deserve a break. I walk outside when I see Petra sitting down looking act the sky. I do not say anything to her, I have nothing to say. I position my against the wall leaning like I always do. I see Petra turning her head to look at me. By the look on her face, I could tell she had been drinking as well. She walks up to me, but I still have nothing to say to her.

"Good evening Levi" she says smiling at me. I do not give her a response but acknowledge her with my eyes instead. She then turns around looking back at the sky putting her hands behind her back.

"Why didn't you chose me?" She asked me. I always knew Petra had feelings for me as we'll but I could not love her. She was a good soldier but she was different from me. She grew up with a family, a home with people who loved her, I had nothing, and I lost everything living in the underground. Even now Petra's father was alive helping to take care of her. I know her and (your name) are having issues but I do not meddle in the affairs of women. As long as it did not affect the squad doing its job, I could care less. I think about her question for a moment. (Your name) understood me, she lost everything when she was young like I did. She had to survive on her own like me or we would not be here today. She was fighter, but reckless, sometimes I fear her recklessness will get her killed. She stood up to me while others just bended to my will.

"You are a good friend and soldier Petra; that is all you are to me" I say looking at her back turned. My words were harsh but to the point. (Your name) is mine now, even though Erwin would have it differently, I did not have time for other women.

"It that really I all I am to you" said Petra turning to face me. I could see the tears starting to flow from her eyes but my mind is unchanged.

"As long as (your name) is in my life, my feelings about you will be unchanged" I said still giving her a straight forwarded answer. Petra then walked slowly up to me with tears still streaming down her face. I did not want to comfort her, she needed to know that (your name) was who I choose, not her. If something happened to (your name) I may be able to move on, but even that thought feels me with mixed emotions. I turned my eyes away from her. I did not have any more time to waste on Petra's crush. I have had many women get crushes on me just to learn I was never interested in them. Watching a women cry was nothing new to me. Caught off guard, I felt something soft touch my lips. I felt another hand in mine when I realized Petra was kissing me. I then pushed her off me when a heard what sounded like a horse in the distance. I looked up and saw (your name) ridding off into the night. I had anger towards Petra for what she did but realizing what (your name) could have saw filled me with more anger then I have felt in years. Again, she was acting reckless by going off into the night. My only thought was I need to find her, go to her and find out if she really saw Petra kiss me.

**End**

Again, I hope you liked Levi's POV. If you want me to add these to the stories, please let me know. I would only write them during major plot points.


	8. Chapter 7: Experiments

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes **

Levi X reader

**Chapter 7: Experiments **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who has been reading up to this point. I am happy to hear that people like the story and that Levi isn't OOC. Since so many people like the long chapters, I will keep them long. I hope you enjoy chapter 7! Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 7 Start:

You could feel the cool air on your face as you were riding off into the night. No matter how hard you tried, you could not get the image of Levi and Petra kissing out of your mind. You stopped your horse when you looked up into the sky looking at the bright shining moon. _Maybe Levi never loved me in the first place, maybe everything was just a lie _you thought as you kept looking up at the moon. Even just thinking about Levi, you felt sharp pains in your heart. _It's getting darker out, I better head back soon but…..I….I…. do not want to face him or see him _you thought as you moved your head down to face the ground. The image kept replaying over and over in your mind like it was torturing you. You then looked up when you thought you heard someone say your name but you figured you were just imaging things. Between the pain in your heart, body, legs and stomach you could not help but shed a tear again. You knew you could not run and hide forever; eventually, you would have to face Levi. No matter how much it hurt you, you needed to stay strong and continue to stay in The Scout Regiment. You decided that it would just be best to ask him directly if you he still wanted to be with you, even though you feared what his answer would be. Thinking about Levi's answer filled you with such fear that it almost felt like when you were about to get swallowed by the titan. You feared that you lost the man you loved to another. _This must be how Petra feels but I guess now she has what she wants_ you thought as you signal to your horse to turn around.

Even through the darkness, you could tell you were getting closer back to the castle. You could feel your anxiety starting to grow as you were getting closer. Your mind started filling with what if's making you wonder if you made the right decision in picking Levi or Erwin. _I can't think like that _you thought as you started to see the castle in the distance. Once you reached the castle, you saw Eren standing outside with his hand against the wall like he was throwing up. _Hange made him drink too much _you thought as you rode your horse into the stable. As you were putting your horse away, you noticed that Levi's horse was missing. _I wonder if he went out with Petra, but I don't care _you thought as you walked past his horse's stall with an annoyed face. You put your horse away and then walked back outside to check on Eren.

"Eren, are you ok?" you said walking up to him while putting your hands on his back. He then turned to look at you when you saw the pain on his face. His eyes were slightly red and his face looked flushed.

"(your name), I am dying?" said Eren slowly moving his eyes to look at you.

"No, Eren. Hange just made you drink too much. I would not be surprised if she was trying to experiment on you" you said with slight laughter in your voice. Even though you still felt the pain in your heart about Levi, you could not help but notice how cute Eren looked while he was in pain over Hange's random drinking session.

"But I thought….." said Eren looking at you. He then quickly moved his head away from you and threw up again. You could not help but laugh and feel sorry for Eren at the same time. _I bet if Hange was up she would be collecting his throw up. It's a great sample she would say and then I bet Levi would….._you thought to yourself. Even though Eren was distracting you from the pain, when you thought of Levi, all the pain hit you again. You then moved your hand from Eren's back.

"Eren I'll go get you some water" you said turning away from him.

"oh…k" said Eren throwing up again. _How much did she make him drink? At least I know Hange just won't get me killed. Eren will be coming with me _you thought as you entered the castle. You quickly made your way to the kitchen when you noticed that some people have moved. Since Eren was gone, Hange was now sleeping on the floor while Oluo seemed to be closer to Gunther and Gunther was almost falling on top of Oluo. All of the members of Hange's squad were scattered throughout the room. _Heheheh I wonder how Oluo will feel if he wakes up and sees Gunther sleeping on him _you thought to yourself while looking at the two sleeping. You did not bother looking for Petra since you figured she was with Levi. You then closed your eyes quickly thinking about what they could be doing together. _Would he really sleep with her after everything he said to me tonight? _you thought. You opened your eyes, got a glass from under the counter and then filled it with water for Eren. After making your way outside, you saw Eren sitting down at the table looking at the sky.

"Here Eren" you said handing him the glass.

"Thank you, (your name)" said Eren taking it from you. He quickly drank up all the water and then put the glass on the table. _That was fast _you thought while looking at Eren.

"How are you feeling?" you asked looking at Eren.

"I am ok. I think Squad leader Hange made me drink too much. I do not want to ever drink again after this" said Eren looking down at the ground.

"I do not think Hange was the best person for you to drink with for your first time. She can get a little crazy" you said while smiling at Eren. You felt happy that you could smile and laugh at something even while thinking of the pain Levi caused you.

"Yeah, (your name) what are you doing out here so late?" asked Eren while looking at with a confused look. You were caught off guard by his question causing you to think of something to say quickly. You did not want to tell him what happened between Levi and you.

"I went out for a late night ride" you said while smiling at Eren. You knew you were giving Eren a fake smile but you did not want Eren to worry about you.

"It's kind of late for that isn't" said Eren with a confused face.

"Sometimes it's nice to go ridding at night, it's quiet and I do not have Oluo making fun of me" you said looking up at the sky.

"I guess so" said Eren in a sad voice. You looked over at him and could not help but wonder what he was thinking about. You could tell that something was bothering him.

"Worried about something?" you said looking at him.

"Uh, a little; I am just concerned about tomorrow….." he said in a nervous voice.

"Tomorrow…?"

"Yea….I hope I do not see you naked or…Captain Levi will hurt me again" said Eren moving his eyes away from you.

"You may not have to worry about that anymore" you said moving your eyes away from him. You then thought about the kiss again when you moved your head away from Eren because you did not want him to see how sad you were.

"(your name) is something wrong?" said Eren moving to look at you.

"No, nothing is wrong" you said moving back to look at him. Eren then gave you a puzzled face. He let out a sigh and then went back to looking at the sky.

"(your name), what are Hange's experiments like?" asked Eren while still looking at the sky.

"Horrifying" you said with a look of fear on your face as you started to hold your body tightly. Eren then looked at with a look of fear on his face when you realized what you said. _Opps, she is going to kill me if Eren decides not to do the experiments _you thought while changing your fearful face to a smile.

"But Hange is a pro, nothing can go wrong" you said still smiling at Eren. _I am such a lair. Run Eren while you can_ you thought while still smiling at Eren.

"That's good to know. I guess maybe I am little afraid of the experiments. When my mom died, it's like my dad went crazy and did something to me but I cannot remember…." said Eren looking down at the ground. _What?! Doctor Jaeger said the key to the titans is in his basement and now Eren is saying his father experimented on him. Could that be the secret to how Eren got his powers? _you thought while looking at Eren. A part of you could not believe what Eren just told you but you knew you could not make a big deal out of it or Eren may not trust you. You decided it would be best not to say anything and tell Hange what you heard later.

"I am sorry Eren" you said looking at him.

"It's alright. I just wonder if there are others like me out there" he said turning to look at you.

"That's why Hange's wants to look at your body. If there are any signs on you that could be used to recognize a titan shifter, it will help us find others like you. Maybe they will help us fight this war" you said looking at Eren with a serious face.

"I wonder" said Eren in a sad tone of voice. You could tell that Eren was feeling so many emotions. _It must not be easy to be taken away from your friends, told you are going to be killed in a moment's notice over something you cannot even control yet or know about yourself _ you thought. You then put your hands on Eren's hands and moved your head to look at him.

"Eren you'll get through this" you said smiling at him while holding his hand. Eren then looked up at you when you both started looking at each other in the eyes.

"Eren!, What the hell do you think you are doing?!" you heard a familiar voice say. You then both looked over when you saw Levi walking up to both of you.

"Captain Levi" said Eren moving his head in surprise. He then looked down at his hands when he realized that he was still touching you. He then quickly moved them and stood up.

"Captain I…..

"Eren, get inside!" said Levi narrowing his eyes to Eren.

"Yes, Sir!" said Eren quickly running inside the castle.

You then looked at Levi when you quickly got up and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Levi while your back was turned.

"I am going to sleep!" you said snapping back at him. You then kept walking when you felt someone grab your arm from behind. Levi then pushed you against the wall holding you tightly.

"I go out looking for you and then I find you with that idiot, Jaeger" said Levi with a pissed off tone in his voice.

"At least I was not kissing him" you said. Before you moved your head away from Levi, you saw the surprised look on his face. He then moved his hand away from your arm onto your chin forcefully moving your head back to face him.

"You stupid fool" he said looking at you right in the eyes. He then moved into kiss you. You did not want him to kiss you and tried to fight it off, but he over powered you. Once you felt his lips on yours, everything felt right to you that you could not resist any longer. You loved feeling his lips on yours, his touch on your body. _Levi, why do you make me feel this way even though you hurt me so much _you thought. He then moved his lips from yours and looked at you right in the eyes with a serious face.

"Do you trust me?" he said giving you a serious face. You knew that trust was very important to Levi and your answer could make or break your relationship. You wanted to trust in Levi that he did not kiss her.

"I do" you said looking at him. He then stepped back away from you.

"Good, I did not kiss Petra" he said looking at you with the same serious face. "She was drunk" he said looking away from you.

"I see" you said looking at him. You felt relived knowing that Levi did not kiss Petra and his feelings for you were unchanged. You then remembered what he saw earlier and knew that it was just a matter of time before he asked you about it.

"Now! The real question is; what were you doing holding the idiot Jaeger's hands?!

"I..ummm…I"

"I do not have all damn day!" he said with a pissed off look on his face.

"I was just comforting him. He was upset….."

"Looks like there is trouble in paradise" you heard a familiar voice say.

"What do you think happen?" you heard another voice say.

"Damn, Eren. You have guts to be hitting on the captain's women like that" you heard another voice say.

"What! I was not!" you heard another voice say.

You then looked at Levi when you saw he was twitching his eyebrow to the voices he heard.

"I can fucking hear all of you!" said Levi turning around. You then looked over when you saw Gunther, Oluo and Hange all spying on Levi and you with their heads peeping over the corner.

"Wait! Can he see us?" asked Gunther still looking at you. You then looked at Levi when you saw he was twitching his eyebrow even more.

"Your all dead!" he said making his way over to them.

"Shit he saw us! Give him Eren! He is the bait anyway" said Oluo dragging Eren by the arm.

"What! You all said we we're in this together" said Eren trying to back away from Oluo.

"You're on your own rookie. You're the one he wants anyway" said Oluo kicking Eren out in front of Levi.

"You as…" said Eren looking over at Oluo.

"Eren…." said Levi looking down at Eren's body. Eren then slowly looked at Levi when he saw he was making the same face before when he warned Eren not to look at you naked. He then picked up Eren by the shirt, said something to him and then threw him back down on the ground. You could not hear what Levi said since he was talking too softly to Eren. _I wonder what he said to him _you thought while looking at Eren. Eren then quickly glanced at you and then ran away.

"What did you say to him?" you asked looking at Levi.

"I told him to get his ass to sleep and you should too! I am going to be late for my meeting tomorrow" said Levi walking inside. _Mr. Grumpy _you thought while watching Levi walk inside. You could not help but smile in happiness to the thought of Levi and you still being together. Even if he was Mr. Grumpy, you knew you loved him more than anyone else. You then thought about Petra and understood how she felt now after seeing her kiss Levi. _I am going to talk to Petra and settle this _you thought. After everything that happened today, you could feel yourself getting sleepy and decided to head to bed.

You woke up to the sounds of blades hitting each other outside of your window. You stretched out your legs, got out of bed and then walked up to the window when you saw Oluo and Eld fighting.

"You won't win this time" said Oluo looking at Eld.

"Ha! Oluo your to rash; you won't ever beat me" said Eld moving in to attack Oluo with his blade. You then looked over when you saw Petra talking to Eren and Gunther watching the fight.

"I wonder who the best out of all of us is" said Gunther laughing while looking at the fight.

"Levi, of course" said Eld looking at everyone.

"That's for sure" said Gunther with a smile. You were happy to see that everyone was smiling when you looked over at Petra and remembered that you wanted to settle everything between the two of you. As you were walking to bathroom, you remembered that you were going to go with Eren to headquarters to meet his friends. _I better hurry up_ you thought as you were walking to the bathroom. You showered, quickly got dressed and then headed downstairs. You were walking in the hallway heading to go outside when you saw Levi leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. _Sometimes he is like a statue _you thought as you walked past him. You then felt someone grab your arm and turn you around.

"I want you to come to my room later, that's an order" he said smiling at you seductively.

"Feeling deprived" you said laughing at him.

"Tch, maybe I feel like having baby making sex" he said pulling you into his arms. He then smiled at you and kissed you passionately. You were happy that Levi and you worked out everything that happened yesterday. He them moved his lips from yours releasing your body from his grip. You then both turned your heads when you heard what sounded like a fight outside.

"Come on rookie, you can't beat me" you heard Oluo say from outside. Levi and you both walked outside when you saw a fearful Eren trying to fight Oluo. You could tell Oluo was intimating Eren causing Eren to back away from him.

"I wish Eren would kick your ass" you said walking past them to get to the stable.

"Oh! (your name) it's been awhile since we have sparred together. Why don't you take me on next?" he said while smiling at you.

"Ugh, you wish" you said turning away from Oluo.

"She is afraid of me" you heard Oluo say to Eren as he turned backed around.

"Ha! Right…" you said while your back was turned to Oluo.

"Come on Eren, get him!" you heard Gunther say.

"You can do it Eren" you heard Petra say.

"I'll try" you heard Eren say.

"Eren, you cannot expect to be a valuable member to this squad by just trying" you heard Levi say.

Once you got into the stable, you could not hear the voices anymore. You got on your horse and then started walking back out to the front yard where everyone was when you saw Eren running away from Oluo.

"Come here shithead" said Oluo while chasing Eren.

"Eren beat you huh?" you said laughing at him.

"Tch" said Oluo walking away from everyone.

"Eren, let's go. Remember to stay close to me" said Levi walking to the stable. Eren then followed behind him. You were on your horse waiting for Eren and Levi.

"I heard about your crazy night (your name)" said Eld looking up at you.

"Huh?" you said looking at him with a confused look.

"Trouble in paradise" said Eld laughing at you.

"Nosy" you said laughing at him. You then looked up when you saw Levi and Eren starting to ride off without you. You then quickly caught up to them and headed off to headquarters. Once you got to headquarters, Levi went to his meeting leaving Eren and you alone waiting.

"Eren, let's go get your friends" you said walking away from him. You then walked up to the location desk with Eren. "If your friends did not pick which part of the military they wanted to join yet, they should still be at the trainee base" you said while looking at Eren.

"They should be" said Eren looking at you.

"Ok" you said. You quickly talk to the The Scout Regiment solider who handles locating soldiers from other bases when you told him about Armin and Mikasa.

"What happens now?" asked Eren with a confused look on his face.

"He'll go to the base and send for them. If he finds them, they'll come back with him" you said looking at Eren.

"I wonder how they are doing?" said Eren with a sad look on his face.

"You'll found out soon" you said smiling back at Eren.

"Yeah" said Eren smiling back at you. Eren and you kept waiting, talking and looking around headquarters while wondering when his friends were going to get there. You were standing in the lobby of headquarters when you heard someone call Eren's name.

"Eren!" you heard a female voice say. You looked over at the front door of the lobby when you saw the women with black hair again running over to Eren. She was being followed by the boy with blonde hair.

"Mikasa! Armin!" said Eren running over to them with a big smile on his face. You figured the women with black hair was named Mikasa and the boy with blonde hair was named Armin.

"Eren, are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? How are you being treated?" said Mikasa with concerned look on her face. You slowly walked over to them when you noticed that they were not even looking at you.

"I am fine" said Eren with a smile. "How are you guys doing?" said Eren still smiling at them.

"We were worried about you but we are glad to know you are ok" said Armin looking at Eren with a concerned face.

"How are they treating you? That asshole at the trial he'll pay for what he did to you" said Mikasa with a pissed off look on her face.

"You mean Captain Levi? Oh! This is (your name)" said Eren moving to look at you. You saw Mikasa give you a pissed look and Armin just looked at you curiously.

Just by looking at Mikasa you could tell that she did not trust you. As you were looking at her, you could not help but notice that she was very protective of Eren. _I thought Eren said he did not have a girlfriend _you thought as you looked at her.

"Who is she? She better not have hurt you" said Mikasa looking at Eren with a serious look.

"Mikasa!" said Armin looking at Mikasa.

"What? She better not have done anything to Eren" said Mikasa narrowing her eyes to you. _She must really love Eren_. _I hope Eren never tells her that another woman slept in his lap "you_ thought as you were looking at her.

"Mikasa, clam down. (your name) has been very kind to me" said Eren smiling at you. You looked over at Mikasa and saw that her anger subsided to what Eren said.

"I am sorry, it's just..." she started to say to you. You could tell that something caught Mikasa's attention when you looked behind you and saw Levi standing in the distance.

"Eren let's go" said Levi looking at Eren.

"Already?" said Eren looking at Levi.

"I do not have all day; I am a busy man" said Levi turning his back to Eren. You could see the pissed off look on Mikasa's face when she saw Levi. You were not sure if she was going to attack him right then and there.

"Sorry guys, I have to go; hopefully, I can see you again soon" said Eren turning away from them. Eren then quickly ran following behind Levi when you saw Mikasa was stretching out her hand to him.

"Eren" said Mikasa with a sad look on her face.

"Mikasa, you know Eren as to do what Captain Levi says" said Armin looking at Mikasa.

"I know but still….." said Mikasa with a sad look on her face. Now since Eren and Levi were gone, you knew this was the perfect time to talk to Mikasa and Armin about Eren.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to the two of you for a bit" you said while looking at them.

"What about?" asked Armin looking at you.

"I have some questions to ask you about Eren, it's important and may help us keep him away from the military police" you said looking at both of them with a serious face. They both agreed and walked outside with you to sit down.

"First, please let me know if you think I am asking too much. My only concern is to look out for Eren" you said in a serious voice.

"You better not be using Eren. He is not something you can use and just throw away" said Mikasa with a pissed off look.

"I know that, and it's not our intention. Eren's powers can benefit mankind and thus end this war with the titans. If we do not learn about Eren and help him use his powers, we do not know what could happen.

You saw Mikasa's face soften to your words. "I'll begin, were you aware of Eren's titan powers before?" you asked with a serious face.

"No, neither of us knew" said Armin looking at you.

"I see, also can I ask you about Dr. Jaeger. What kind of man was he?" you asked. You then saw Mikasa's face change again to your question.

"He was a good man" she said in a pissed off tone. You could not help but notice how defensive Mikasa was of the Jaeger family.

"Mikasa, clam down" said Armin looking at Mikasa.

"I am done" said Mikasa getting up from the seat.

"I am sorry (your name). Mikasa is just very worried about Eren" said Armin looking at you with a sad voice.

"It's ok Armin, I understand. That's enough for today" you said getting up from your seat.

"Please watch over Eren" said Armin getting up.

"Sadly, Eren's fate is not in my hands" you said turning away from him. You could not help but feel bad about not being able to watch over Eren but you knew if something happened, Levi would have to kill him. You then walked to the stable, got on your horse and started heading back to the castle. As you were ridding up to the castle, you saw Hange and Eren standing in the front yard. _I guess it's time _you said riding into the stable. You put your horse away when you walked to the front yard and saw Hange making her creepy face.

"Time to experiment!" said Hange looking at Eren. You could see the horrified look on Eren's face as he was looking at Hange. "(Your name) there you are?! Ok, let's go" said Hange walking away from Eren and you.

As you were following Hange, you then entered a new room in the castle that you saw Hange turned into her very own lab. You could see notes on titans all over the walls, pictures of titans and even some titan parts.

"You really made this place your own" you said looking around the room in horror.

"Thank you! I thought it would be easier to set-up here since Eren is here" she said moving over to get some papers. You saw Eren looking at the different titan body parts when you saw fear over take him even more.

"I am going to get dissected?" asked Eren in a fearful voice.

"Eren, I am not like the military police" said Hange looking at Eren with a smile.

"You would wonder by looking at this room" you said under your breath.

"What was that?" said Hange looking at you with a suspicious face.

"Nothing" you said laughing off what you said.

"Ok, both of you get naked and then put on these. (Your name) you go in that room and Eren you go in that room" said Hange pointing to each room and handing you both blindfolds.

"How did I get stuck doing this?" you said walking into the room. "Remember Eren, no peaking!" you said quickly turning around to look at Eren. You looked at Eren when you saw that his face was turning red.

"I won't. I know Captain Levi would kill me" said Eren with the most fearful look you have seen.

_I bet if Mikasa knew about this she would kill me. I wonder if her wrath would be like Levi's _you thought to yourself as you entered the room. You started to undress when you started thinking about how the experiment would go. _I wonder if there are any signs on Eren's body showing he is a titan shifter _you thought. You then were completely naked when you heard Hange tell you to walk out first. _Here goes nothing _you thought as you walked out the door. You looked around the room when you just saw Hange standing there.

"How do you always sucker me into these things?"

"Why you are just a great assistant" she said smiling at you.

"Ugh, or an idiot like Levi always says I am" you said moving your eyes away from her.

"Ah! Levi just does not understand the love for titans like we do" she said standing up and putting her fist into the air.

"Yeah, that must be it" you said rolling your eyes. Levi is right, I am an idiot" you said looking down at the ground.

"If Levi really thought you were an idiot, he would not love you so much" said Hange looking at you with an annoyed look. "Now let's begin! "Eren, are you blindfolded?" asked Hange.

"Yes"

"Ok, (your name), put on your blindfold and Eren you can walk out now" said Hange looking at the door. You put on the blindfold and could not see anything. You then heard a door opening hoping that Eren could not see you. A part of you felt shy even though you knew Eren had his blindfold on. You then found yourself covering up your womanly parts with your hands and arms.

"(Your name) what are you doing?" asked Hange.

"I do not want Eren to see you know, my..."

"(Your name) I cannot see anything" you heard Eren say.

"Ok" you said replying back to Eren.

"Oops I forgot my equipment; I'll be back" you heard Hange say.

"Wait! You are leaving us in here naked? you said.

"I'll be right back" you heard Hange say with the sound of a door closing. It was just you and Eren in the room.

"(Your name) is Squad leader Hange always like this? asked Eren.

"Yes, or worse, but she has her reasons" you said.

"I hope she comes back soon. I do not want Captain Levi to kill me" you heard Eren say.

You could not help but laugh a little at Eren's fear.

"It's not funny! He is going to hurt me" said Eren with fear in his voice.

"Eren you don..."

"(Your name), Levi is looking for" you heard Gunther say.

You moved your head towards the direction of the noise you heard when you realized what was happening.

"Eren! (Your name)! Why are you naked?!" said Gunther almost as if he was yelling at you.

"Ahhhhhhh... Are you looking at me? you said quickly while covering up your body.

"No, I am not; I do not want Levi to kill me like he is going to do Eren"

"What?!" you heard Eren say.

You then felt someone run into you causing you to fall to the ground. You felt the pain in your back from the fall when you felt something heavy on you. You took off your blindfold when saw Eren's face lying in between your breast and his manhood right near your womanly area.

"Eren!" you said with a shocked look on your face.

"Gunther what is taking her so long?" you heard someone say when you looked up and saw Levi walking into the room. He looked right at you twitching his right eyebrow up.

"Hey Eren, I warned you didn't I" said Levi slowly walking towards you. You then looked down when you saw Eren opening his eyes.

"(Your name), what happend? said Eren looking at you. He then looked down when he saw your bare chest, and body. He quickly got off you and turned around when he saw Levi walking towards him with a pissed off look on his face.

"Captain Levi, I..."

"Eren, I am going to kill you!" said Levi with a murderous look on his face. Eren then slowly backed away from Levi and started running towards your direction when you saw Eren's manhood flying passed you.

"Oh, my" you said at the image you just saw.

"Eren the sooner you come over here, the quicker the pain will be" said Levi looking at Eren.

"Captain, I know your mad..."

Levi did not listen to anything Eren had to say. Eren then quickly ran out the door with Levi following behind him. Hange then soon walked back into the room and looked at you lying on the floor.

"Where is Eren?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh...Eren may be in a lot of pain right now" you said getting up from the ground.

"Ehhh?! He better not hurt my Eren" said Hange running out the door.

"So much for experiment one" you said to yourself as you walked back into the room where your clothes were. You quickly put on your clothes and walked out looking for everyone when you a heard a loud noise coming from the hallway. You walked down the hallway when you saw Levi standing over Eren's bruised up body.

"Don't look at her again" said Levi turning away from Eren. You then quickly ran over to Eren when Levi walked past you. You saw Hange screaming in the corner.

"My experiment is ruined" said Hange with both hands on her head.

"Wait, I know! I'll just measure how long it takes for Eren's wounds to heal oppose to normal human healing" said Hange running back to her lab.

You then made your way over to Eren. "Eren, are you ok? you said looking at him.

"I am fine, I am fine" said Eren in a daze. You then got up and looked for a sheet that Eren could use to cover his body. You put the sheet over his body and made your way back to Hange's lab. Eren then sat down at the table with the sheet still covering his body. You started looking at all the bruises to see which ones needed to be disinfected.

"Captain Levi is really protective of you" said Eren looking over at you.

"Really? I could think of someone who is really protective of you as we'll" you said while looking at Eren.

"Who?" said Eren looking at you with a puzzled face_. He cannot be serious _you thought to yourself. You did not know Mikasa well but you could tell by the look on her face today that she would do anything for Eren.

"Mikasa" you said flicking Eren on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" said Eren looking at you.

_He really does not see it _you thought to yourself.

"Eren don't you think Mikasa has a thing for" you said looking at the bruises on his body still.

"Mikasa and I are just friends" he said while still looking at you.

"Ok Eren" you said walking over to the counter to get the rubbing alcohol.

You then both looked over when you heard the door open. Hange came walking in the door and quickly went up to Eren.

"Ehhh! Your bruises are already healing up" said Hange looking at Eren's arm. You quickly walked over to Eren and looked at his arm as well.

"I wonder" you said thinking to yourself. Maybe this would explain why titans have very few weaknesses" you said while still looking at Hange's arm. You looked up when you saw a serious look on Hange's face. You could tell she was in deep thought thinking about what she just saw.

"Eren, what were you doing when you turned into a titan for the second time?" asked Hange with a serious look on her face.

"I remember protecting Armin and Mikasa from the cannon fire"

"Hmmm, Eren, I want to try an experiment today that will force you to turn into a titan. I do not want to perform the test if you do not want me to. I am just warning you that you may get hurt" said Hange with a serious look on her face. You could see the fear on Eren's face to what Hange was asking.

"It's alright, I need to learn how to use my powers if we are going to retake wall Maria" said Eren looking at Hange with a serious look on his face. You could see the resolve on Eren's face to do what he needed to learn about his powers.

"(Your name) get Eren's clothes. We are going to perform experiment 12" said Hange giving you a serious look. You knew that when Hange got serious you followed her every order without question.

"Understood"

"Eren, we'll be waiting outside" said Hange walking out of the room. You quickly got Eren's clothes for him and walked out of the room waiting for him to get dressed. You waited outside of the room wondering what experiment 12 was. _I should have read all those experiments _you thought. You then looked over when you heard Eren walk out the room. You could see the slight fear in Eren's face. You both walked outside when you saw everyone was on horses ready to ride off somewhere.

"We are going to go deeper in the grasslands" said Hange signally her squad to ride. You then got on your horse and Eren got on his when everyone started riding out. You could not help but wonder what was going to happen. You looked over at Levi when you saw the seriousness in his face. You then looked at Hange when you saw the same look.

"This should be good enough" said Hange stopping to get off her horse. You saw everyone on their horses and you could see they were wearing their 3d gears.

"Eren I want you to walk to that point" said Hange pointing off into the distance. "I will shot off a flare into the sky signaling to you when I want you to turn into a titan" said Hange with a serious look on her face.

"What?" said Eren looking at Hange.

"Eren, looking at your titan body will help us to determine if titan's have any additional weak spots. Also, do not worry, if anything happens, Levi will cut you out" said Hange with a serious look.

"Alright" said Eren starting to walk off into the distance.

You were sitting on your horse with Hange standing on the ground next to you when you saw that she was looking over at you.

"(your name) you know what we need to do. Once Eren turns into a titan, I want you to run over there and analyze his physical body as soon as possible. We won't have a lot of time before Levi cuts Eren out. This is important, and we may not get another chance at this before we leave for beyond the wall" said Hange giving you a serious look.

"Understood" you said in a serious tone of voice. You looked off into the distance when you saw Eren standing. Hange then glanced over at Levi when you saw the serious look on both of their faces.

Hange then shot off the green flare signaling to Eren to transform into a titan. You could see that everyone was preparing to fight if they needed to. Some soldiers even took their blades out. You looked over at Eren but he was not turning into a titan. You could barely see him in the distance, but you noticed that he was not biting his hand. He had his hand up to his mouth but you could tell he was afraid to bite down.

"He is hesitating" said Hange with a serious look.

"Damn it, we do not have time for this" you heard Levi say.

"We have no choice then" said Hange. "Roy, get ready to fire at Eren" said Hange looking over at a member of her squad.

_What is she thinking? _you thought as you saw Roy getting ready to shot Eren.

"Hange!" you said looking at her.

"(your name) we do not have time. Having Eren is only temporary and we have to do what we can now" said Hange looking away from you. You saw she was looking at Eren when he noticed the gun that was being pointed at him. You then looked back at Eren when you saw the fear in his face. You could see the disbelief on his face to the sight of the gun.

_Eren…_you thought as you looked at him. You looked over at Levi and the others when you could all see the intensity in their eyes.

"He is not doing it; fire" said Hange signaling her squad member. You then saw the bullet heading towards Eren and then in an instant you heard the same noise like you did at the battle of Trost. You opened your eyes when you saw steam ahead of you and the next thing you saw had you in disbelief. You saw half of Eren's formed titan body causing you to feel anxiety. You could see that he had one eye formed, some skin but the titan rib cage was nothing but bone. You could see the burning flesh on the titan body and steam still coming from it.

"(your name) go now! I will follow behind you" said Hange looking at with a serious look.

"Right" you said riding towards Eren's body. You quickly made your way over to his body when you jumped off your horse, signaled her to go and then ran inside the titan's rib cage. You slowly started looking around trying to see if you could find any weakness in the body. You could smell the burning flesh and felt blood dripping down on you as you were walking through the rib cage. You then heard someone say your name when you turned around and saw everyone riding towards you.

"What's going on?" you said looking at them.

"(your name) get out of there NOW!" you heard Eld say while looking at you. You then looked over when you saw that the rest of Eren's titan body was forming around you. You then quickly tried to get out of the rib cage when you felt the titan's skin touching you. You were able to make your way just to the opening of the rib cage when you could not feel your legs anymore.

_What is happening to me? _you thought. You felt your body slowly fusing with the titan skin when you reached your hand out of the rib cage trying to pull yourself out.

"Levi cut Eren out now!" said Hange running over to you.

"Damn it! Eld try to cut (your name) out" you heard Levi say. You could see that Levi was still in the distance making his way over to Eren's body. Even though he was moving as fast as he could, Eren's body was generating quickly around you. You then saw Eld quickly making his way over to you when he threw a blade at Eren's body. You then could no longer feel your legs, arm or hand that was stuck in Eren's skin. Levi and the others finally made it over to Eren's body when you saw Eren's generated arm attacking them. You then started calling out Eren's name asking him desperately to let you go but it did not work, you still felt yourself fusing with his body. The skin quickly started to cover one of your eyes when you could see you were losing sight.

"Eren, please, stop this!" you said still trying to break free. You knew Eren could not hear you and did not even know if Eren was aware of himself. You then used your one eye to see when you looked out and saw Levi. You then saw him trying to say something to you but your hearing was already gone. Slowly your other eye got taken over as well when you could no longer feel, hear, speak, smell or see anything anymore…...

**Chapter 7 End**

**Story End**

**Well that is the end of the story; Eren fused you with his titan body. JUST KIDDING! I have a lot more planned for this story, so I hope all of you keep reading. There are still many things to come and your relationship with Levi will be tested in the near future. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I really appreciate it. :D  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Miss Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Through Your Eyes

Levi X reader

**Thank you all for your support :) I am so touched that so many people like to read my story. I decided I am going to try to keep the story reader based but I will be writing in first person instead of second person. So, instead of you, I will be using I from now on. If I need to, I will be changing the reader character to an OC named Lana. Anyway, enjoy chapter 8 and please let me know what you think! I would like to thank 1Zara-Uchiha1 for your support and everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Chapter 8: Miss Missing You**

**~ Levi POV ~**

I looked ahead when I suddenly saw the rest of Eren's titan body start forming. My first thought was if (your name) was ok. I tried to look for her but the steam from Eren's body was reducing my visibility.

"What the hell is happening?" I heard Oluo say next to me.

"Eren does not know what the hell he is doing" I said looking straight ahead of me. "I am going to go get Eren out, the rest of you follow behind me" I said ridding off towards Eren. I quickly looked back behind me when I saw Hange following behind us. I did not know how I let Hange talk me into doing this. There were no guarantees in what we were doing, and now Eren could have gone out of control. I kept ridding as fast as I could hoping that (your name) was alright. The closer I got, I could hear someone calling out Eren's name. I then looked over when I saw her. The sight in front of me horrified me as I saw the women I loved trying to free herself.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Gunther say. I quickly glanced over at him when I saw the shock on his face to the sight of (your name) trying to escape Eren's body.

"We have to get her out" I heard Eld say.

At that moment, I felt divided. My duty, my job, was to watch over Eren. He was my first priority, not her, she knew that, but even still, I felt myself wanting to save her. I felt mixed emotions within myself but I knew what I had to do. I looked ahead when I saw we were getting close to Eren. I quickly jumped off my horse, landed on the ground and looked ahead of me.

"Damn it! Eld try to cut (your name) out" I said quickly looking back at my squad. I could see the horror, and shock on their faces while they were looking at Eren in his titan form.

"The rest of you come with me, whatever you do, don't kill Eren. If I have to, I will do it myself" I said quickly turning away from them. I ran as fast as I could when I heard Hange yelling at me from a distance.

"Levi, get Eren out now!" I heard her say.

_Damn it! That idiot cannot even control his abilities. _As I kept running, I still heard (your name) screaming out Eren's name. I wanted to go over to her, but I forced myself to ignore her cries for help. I could not look at her; I knew what I was doing. I was leaving her behind in her time of need, the women I loved I was leaving her to be rescued by another, or I was leaving her to die. I kept running, focusing on getting Eren when I could not hold back anymore, I had to see her. I looked over when I saw that Eld was still running to her. She knows me; she knows I would rarely say how I felt, especially in front of others.

"I love you…." I faintly said looking at her. I had no idea if she could even hear me or knew what I said. I then quickly turned away from her and looked at the titan before me. I then heard Eren scream out, moving his arm to attack me. I dodged it and then quickly jumped on top of Eren and then cut him out. I could feel the warm burning blood touch my face as I cut through his titan's body. I then quickly grabbed him in my arms and jumped down on the ground.

"Captain Levi, be careful" I heard Petra say standing in front of me next to Oluo and Gunther. I could see that they were ready to kill Eren at any moment. They all had their blades out, ready to strike if they needed to.

"Clam down, and watch over Eren" I said placing him on the ground.

"How do we know he won't turn into a titan again?" said Gunther. I could see the fear and intensity on his face.

"We don't, but now it's your job to watch over him, that's an order" I said quickly running away from them. I knew they were afraid of Eren, but it was there job to follow my commands. They needed to get over their fear if we were going to carry out this assignment. I quickly made my way over to the last place I saw (your name) when I stopped, looked over, and saw Hange digging through the dissolving titan body. I could see the fear, panic and regret on her face. I knew Hange well and long enough to know what happened. At that moment, I felt empty. I knew that she was gone. I spoke no words and just walked towards Hange. Eld then walked up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Captain Levi, she is gone" I heard Eld say to me in a sad, clam voice. I walked next to the dissolving body with no expression on my face. I could smell the blood in the air from the body as I kept watching it dissolve.

"She's really gone" said Hange sitting down on the ground. "Levi…I…" said Hange but she did not finish. _She was gone_. I bent down looking at the ground where she was standing, but there was nothing. Her body was gone, there was nothing left of her, not even her uniform. I could feel the mixed emotions inside me, but most of all I felt rage. _I let her die, I put my duty before her and now…she is gone._

"Captain Levi, where is….." I heard Gunther say running up behind me. I turned around, keeping my feelings in the inside. I did not want to show how I felt to the others. By now, I thought I would be used to the death of those close to me, but her death was different.

"Get Eren, were leaving" I said walking away from him.

"But..Captain Levi" said Gunther behind me.

"You heard me, let's go!" I said getting back on my horse.

"Yes, Captain" I heard Gunther say.

"Levi, where are you going?" said Hange running up to me.

"I am taking Eren back, and locking him away in the basement before he wakes up. We cannot afford this happening again" I said looking at Hange.

"Levi….she could still be…." Said Hange looking at me. I could see the pain in her eyes from what happened.

"She's gone" I said looking straight ahead of me. At that moment, I felt a pain, a pain I have not felt for a long time. I rode off not say anything to Hange. I started to see images of her, her smiling, her saying my name. She was gone. I….let her go, I lost her. We arrived back at the castle and I got off my horse looking at the others behind me. They were quiet, not saying anything to each other.

"Lock Eren up in the basement" I said looking at all them.

"Yes, Captain" said Gunther taking Eren's sleeping body.

"Captain Levi, I am sorry" said Petra looking at me.

I just looked up at her, not saying anything. I then walked past her and went inside the castle. I went to my room, sat down in my chair and looked at the wall.

"Damn it! How did this happen?!" I said hitting the table. "I let you die" I said moving my head to look at the ceiling. I could feel the anger and rage starting to tear me up inside. I always knew one day Hange's experiments would take her from me, and it finally happened.

"(your name)…." I said. I had no right to say her name, to remember her, to want her with me again. I got up from the chair and walked over to my collection of badges. Out of all the badges I have collected, out of everyone I have seen die before me; her death caused me to feel empty. I needed her with me; she was my happiness in this shitty world that I lived in. Out of all the badges of the dead that I collected, the most important one to me, I did not and I will never have. My proof that she existed, lived, loved me and fought by my side, I did not have it.

"What good is having these if yours is not among them?" I said looking down at them. I then heard a knock on the door when I turned around and saw Eld entering my room.

"What is it?" I said sharply at him.

"Captain Levi, its Commander Erwin. He is here to see you" said Eld looking at me.

"I bet he is" I said walking up to Eld. I then walked past him making my way downstairs when I saw Erwin standing in the hallway.

"What happened here?" said Erwin giving me a serious look.

"Hange's experiment happened. We failed" I said looking back at him. By the look on his face, I could tell he saw how serious I was.

"Hmmm, where is Eren now?" said Erwin.

"I had them lock him up in the basement. Humph, I do not know what good he'll be, he cannot even control that power of his" I said walking past Erwin.

"Then we have to keep working on it" said Erwin behind me.

"You want to keep putting my squad's life at risk?" I said turning back to look at him.

"Levi, you know better than any one that Eren is our last hope in retaking Wall Maria" said Erwin giving me a serious look.

"Tch" I said turning back away from.

"I expect you to give me a detailed report of what happened here later" I heard Erwin say behind me.

"If you want your report, go get it from Hange. I have something I need to do" I said as I kept walking away from him.

"Levi, do what I say" I heard him say behind me in a serious voice. I then turned back around and looked at him. He could tell by my face that I was pissed off.

"Tch, fine" I said turning around again.

"Where is (your name)?" he then asked me. My body then froze to his words. I did not want to respond to him, but I knew I had to. I knew that Erwin loved (your name) just as much I did. A part of me wonders how he will take the news of her death. Will he be filled with as much rage as me? Will he blame me for not protecting her like I said I would?

"She's gone" I said with my backed still turned to him. He did not respond to me right away. I knew the news her death would shock him more than anything.

"Gone?" said Erwin with a voice of disbelief.

"You heard me, she is gone" I said with my back still turned to him.

I knew Erwin would be in disbelief over what I said. I did not hear a response from him.

"Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, they found her!" I heard Gunther say running into the hallway. I then quickly turned around when I saw the shock on Gunther's face. I quickly ran outside with Erwin when I saw a member of Hange's squad holding her body. I looked at her, with shock, with happiness and with sadness.

"We found her after the titan body fully dissolved. She is not dead, but she is breathing lightly. I do not know if she is going to make it" said Hange's squad member handing her body to me. Looking at her, and touching her, she felt so lifeless. Her eyes were closed, her clothes tore and tattered. I could see the marks on her body from when she struggled to get free from Eren's titan body. I held her tightly against my body when I looked up and saw Erwin looking at me.

"Captain Levi….we are" said Hange's squad member.

"I'll take her" I said turning away from him. I did not want to hear them say their sorry. Their condolences met nothing to me. I felt like I only had myself to blame for what happened to her. I knew what we were doing was dangerous and I knew Hange's plan from the start but I did not stop her. We did not know the outcome of the experiment like we do not know if we will survive in battle.

"Levi, what the happened today?!" said Erwin looking at me.

"I told you, the experiment was a failure" I said walking past him. I then took (your name) up to her room and placed her on the bed. I sat down at the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. I heard the door open when Petra walked in.

"It looks like her and Eren are in the same condition. Eren has not woken up yet, he seems so lifeless" said Petra looking at (your name)'s sleeping body.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens" I said still looking at (your name).

"Yeah" said Petra walking out of the room.

I got out of the chair and looked at (your name)'s sleeping body. _She came back to me, and I was not going to let her go again _I thought_._ Looking at her, I could barely tell if she was alive or dead. I touched her cheek hoping that she would open her eyes but a part of me knew she was not going to. I kept looking at her, not wanting to take my eyes off of her.

"Has my lovely idiot left me?" I said looking down at her but she did not move. Looking at her, I could feel a pain within me when I heard the door open.

"I want you to give (your name) to me" I heard Erwin say behind me. I then walked over to the wall leaning my body against it facing Erwin. I could see the seriousness in his face to what he just said to me.

"Do you really think I would do that?" I said looking at him.

He then walked over to her sleeping body and touched her cheek.

"No, I don't" he said still looking at her. Looking at his face I could see the pain he was feeling looking at her.

"Then why would you ask me that? Erwin, you know my resolve that day, it still has not changed" I said still looking at him.

"Levi, what would you have done if she did die today?" said Erwin moving his head to look at me. I was surprised by his question. _Why would he ask me that?_ _If she died I…_

"Levi, as usually you are locking away your emotions" he said now facing me.

"I do not need to think about it now, she has come back to me and I will not give her to you" I said looking at him with a serious face.

"We'll see" he said turning away from me.

"Erwin, I told you before. If she goes to you on her own free will, I will not interfere" I said still looking at him with a serious face.

"Death could come for us at any moment, Levi, you know that. Any day the armored titan or the colossal titan could return and break the next two walls" said Erwin closing his eyes.

"Your point?" I said to him sharply.

"Your time with her as run out" he said opening his eyes. "I want that report first thing tomorrow and Hange is going to question Eren when he wakes up" said Erwin looking at me. As Erwin was looking at me, I started wondering what he met by his words. I know that he has a plan to take (your name) away from me, but I do not know what it was. After today, I was resolved never to lose her again. I did not want to waste my time asking Erwin what he met, my only concern was to take care of (your name) and watch over Eren.

"Tch, waste my time writing a report" I said looking over at the wall.

"When (your name) wakes up, I want Hange question her too" said Erwin looking back over at her body.

"Why?" I said looking at him.

"If she did in fact fuse with Eren's titan body, we need to know what affect that could have on her" said Erwin walking up to the bedroom door.

"Fine" I said as I watched Erwin walk out the door. I did not want to think about what affect fusing with Eren could have done to her body. All I could hope for was that she will be ok. I decided to walk to the basement to see Eren. Knowing that idiot, he won't remember anything he did. I walked into the basement by Eren's cell when I saw that Oluo was sitting in chair.

"I cannot believe that asshole attacked us" said Oluo looking at Eren in his cell.

"I doubt he knew what he was doing" I said looking at Eren.

"Tch, I hope this is not all for nothing" said Oluo still looking at Eren. I could see the annoyed look on Oluo's face. I did agree with him that if Eren could not figure out how to control his abilities, then all this would be for nothing.

"So, when did Hange say Eren should wake up? I want to get him back for attacking us" said Oluo turning to look at me.

"I have not talked to her yet" I said turning away from him. "Let me know if anything changes with Eren" I said walking away from him.

"How is (your name) doing?" asked Oluo in clam voice.

"She's the same as Eren" I said looking ahead of me.

"That's too bad…." I heard Oluo say behind me. As I was walking, images of (your name) kept flashing in my mind. I could feel myself getting angry again, but no matter how mad I was, it was not going to change anything.

I walked back to see (your name) when I saw that Hange was sitting in the chair next to her bed. I positioned myself against the wall not saying anything to Hange.

"It looks like she will be ok" said Hange looking at (your name).

"Good" I said moving my eyes off to the side. Hange then got up and started walking towards the door.

"When do you think Eren and (your name) will wake up?" I asked looking at Hange with her backed turned to me.

"According to the reports about Eren, he usually woke up a few hours later after turning into a titan. I would think for (your name) it will be the same" said Hange turning to look at me. "Tell me when Eren and (your name) wake up. I will check on them again later" said Hange walking towards the door.

"Oh, Levi, are you going to Kings Ball this year?" asked Hange turning to look at me.

"No, I never go to those things. I do not have time to waste on political garbage" I said giving her an annoyed look.

"Sigh, I do not think you can get away not going this year. You know they are going to ask about Eren. The Supreme Commander will be there as well" she said still looking at me.

"Humph, if they want to know so much about Eren, they can ask you. You are the one experimenting on him anyway" I said still looking at her with an annoyed look on my face. Hange just let out a sigh and turned around. She knew that I hated being around those pigs in the higher ups.

"When is your expedition beyond the wall?" I asked looking at Hange with her backed turned.

"In a few days. Why? Are you worried?" said Hange turning to look at me with a curious look on her face.

"Tch" I said moving my eyes off to the side. Even though I was worried about (your name), I would never tell Hange what I thought.

"Trying to keep your feelings in the inside again?" she said looking at me with a smile.

I just kept looking off to the side not looking at Hange.

"Sigh, you cannot protect her from everything Levi, you know that. This is what it means to be in The Scout Regiment" she said looking at me with a serious face.

"I know that, you do not have to tell me. When she wakes up, I will talk to her" I said looking back at Hange.

"I'll leave you two alone then" said Hange smiling at me. She then walked out the door leaving me alone with (your name). I sat back down in the chair and looked at her again. I did not want her going beyond the wall; especially, after what happened today, but I know she would go anyway and I cannot stop her. I then turned to look out the window when I heard a voice that I've been wanting to hear for what seemed like days, even though it was only hours.

"Levi..." I heard (your name) say.

Chapter 8 End

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, please let me know if you felt Levi was OOC. I tried very hard to keep him in character with this chapter. I do not think Levi is the kind of guy who would show his emotions over someone he lost to others. I tried to keep all of his feelings internal which is why this chapter was from his POV. Also, I know this chapter is short but things are going to start picking up again soon. Until next time! Please let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 9: Chapter 9: A Broken Friendshi

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Through Your Eyes **

**Levi X reader **

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been working on new stories and request. I hope you all enjoy chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: A Broken Friendship **

**~ Readers POV ~ **

I slowly opened my eyes when I could feel my body was stiff. I looked up at the ceiling and then moved my head to the side. _Where I am? _I thought to myself. I slowly tried to move my body but I could barely move. I kept looking at the ceiling trying to remember what happened to me, wondering where I was and why I could barely move. As I kept thinking, I started to see images of Eren in his titan form and Eld running towards me. _That's right! The experiment _I thought to myself while still looking up at the ceiling. I started to remember that I got caught in Eren's titan body. I then slowly forced my body to sit up when I could feel the pain in my muscles. My whole body felt heavy, and I could feel sharp pains through my arms and legs. I then looked over when I heard the door to the room open.

"You are awake" said Eld looking at me.

"Eld, what happened?" I said looking at Eld.

"We're not sure, but somehow you got caught in Eren's titan body. Hange is looking into different theories now" said Eld walking over to the bed.

"I see, how is Eren?" I asked while looking at Eld.

"He is still sleeping, Hange thinks he will wake up shortly but how are you feeling?" said Eld looking at me.

"My body feels sore and stiff, almost like it was not met to move again" I said looking down at the bed.

"Hmmm, I wonder if that is how Eren feels after changing into a titan" said Eld moving his hand up to his chin. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about different possibilities.

"We'll have to ask him when he wakes up" I said looking at Eld.

"Eld, where is Levi?" I asked looking at Eld. I knew that Levi was probably worried about me even though I knew he would not tell the others.

"You just missed him. He left for a meeting at HQ 10 minutes ago. At one point he said he heard you call his name but you still didn't wake up." said Eld looking at me.

"I called his name in my sleep? I wish he was here now" I said looking down at the bed. I knew Eld would notice the sad, disappointed look on my face.

"Don't worry _, he'll be back. You gave him quite a scare though. It was strange seeing the Captain sit in your room" said Eld laughing at me.

"He sat in here?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"Yes, he sat in here pretty much the whole time you were sleep" said Eld with a smile on his face. I was happy to hear Levi sat with me but I was sad that he was not here now, so I could talk to him. More than anything, I wanted to tell him I was ok.

"I see" I said thinking about Levi. Even though I wanted to think about Levi, see him, I knew I had a job to do.

"Where is Eren now?" I asked looking at Eld.

"Levi had us lock him up in the basement" said Eld.

"Alright" I said slowly getting out of bed. My body still hurt, but after all the pain I've been through recently, I felt like I starting to get used to it.

"Are you going to go see him?" asked Eld.

"Yes, once Eren wakes up I am sure Hange is going to have questions for him, and me" I said moving my eyes to the side.

"I wonder what it was like fusing with his body?" asked Eld looking at me.

"I don't remember. Everything is hazy and blurry" I said looking at Eld.

"You should take it easy, I am sure Captain Levi would not be happy if something else happen to you while he was away" said Eld smiling at me.

"I'll be fine" I said smiling at Eld. I then walked out of the room slowly making my way to the basement. _I wish I could remember what happened to me_ I thought while walking to the basement. Images of Eren in his titan form started to come back to me. I remembered walking through his rib cage, blood dripping down on me and the steam coming from his body. As I was thinking about what happened next, I started to feel my head hurting when I slowly started falling to the ground. _What is happening to me?_ I thought while trying to get myself up from the ground. After I got a hold of myself, I decided to keep walking to the basement. I brushed off the slight headache as stress and kept walking. I then walked down into the basement when I saw Oluo sitting in a chair across from Eren's cell. Walking past Oluo, I went right up to cell bars looking at Eren sleeping.

"So, you are awake?" I heard Oluo say behind me.

"Yes" I said coldly while still looking at Eren.

"Humph, you are crazy for working with Hange. When this little shit wakes up, I am going to get my pay back on him for attacking us" said Oluo with an annoyed, pissed off tone in his voice.

"I doubt Eren even knew what he was doing" I said turning to look at Oluo.

"Tch, you can risk your life for Hange's stupid experiments, I am not" said Oluo looking at me right in the eyes.

"We risk our lives every time we leave beyond the wall, her experiments are no different to me" I said looking at Oluo right in the eyes.

"I wonder what her next experiments are going to be" said Oluo biting his lower lip while he moving his eyes to the side.

_The experiments beyond the wall _I thought to myself. Even though I was afraid of going beyond the wall for her experiments, I knew that I had to go, not for Hange, but for myself.

"_!" you heard a familiar voice say from the top of the basement stairs.

"Ugh, she is so loud" said Oluo getting up from the chair.

I let out a sigh, knowing that Hange was about to experiment on me after what happened with Eren. _I am her new victim _I thought to myself as I started walking towards the stairs.

"I wonder if she'll probe you" said Oluo laughing at me. I quickly turned backed around, glaring at him right in the eyes.

"hmmmm, maybe next time Eren turns into a titan she'll send you to look at him" I said.

"No way! I am not that stupid, the last thing I want is Hange probing my soft supple body" said Oluo looking at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"That is an image I don't need" I said quickly turning back around.

"Oh, _, you know if anything happens between Levi and you….."

"Don't even think about it!" I said with my back turned to Oluo. I quickly started walking towards the stairs trying to get the image of Oluo's naked body out of my mind. _Disgusting _I thought while I was walking up the stairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Hange with a creepy smile on her face entwining her fingers together. I could tell by the look in her eyes, that she had been waiting for me and she was going to experiment on me.

_Damn _O thought while trying to think of a plan to run away.

"_ get into the lab, we have work to do!" she said looking at me with a big smile on her face. I sighed, and started walking towards the lab. Once Hange and I reached the lab, I sat down in the chair waiting for Hange to tell me what she wanted to do.

"What are you going to do me? I asked looking at Hange with a fearful look on my face.

"Calm down, I am just going to check your vitals" she said sticking a thermometer abruptly into my mouth. "Ok! That should be long enough, let's check your temperature" said Hange taking the thermometer quickly out of my mouth.

"Your temperature looks normal, how are you feeling?" asked Hange looking at me with her right hand on her waist. When she asked me that, I started thinking about the headaches I have been having but I figured it was nothing to worry about it.

"I feel fine except for my muscles" I said looking at Hange.

"hmmm, let me check your heart beat" she said putting her stethoscope on. Hange then put it up to my chest, listening to my heart beat. "Everything sounds normal, let's check your stomach next"

"Hange, there is something I have been meaning to tell you" I said looking at her.

"Ehh, what is it?" she said moving her head back from me.

"Eren told me something recently, he said his father experimented on him" I said with a serious look on my face.

"Experimented on him?" she said with surprised look on her face.

"I am wondering if that has something to do with his titan abilities" I said looking at her.

"I honestly don't know much about Dr. Jaeger, but if Eren said his dad knew the secret about the titans, it is possible that could be where he got his powers from, but it's hard to say without going there first" said Hange looking at me.

"Your right" I said moving my eyes to the side. I knew we could not conclude anything without going to the basement first and seeing what Dr. Jaeger left behind.

"Anyway, I have some theories about what happened with Eren yesterday" said Hange looking at me with a serious look on her face.

"Really?" I said with surprise. I could not deny that a part of me wanted to know what happened, how could I have gotten trapped in Eren's titan body?

"Yes, I'll tell you about it later" she said moving her stethoscope up to my stomach. As she was listening to my stomach, I started to see a puzzled look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I said looking at her with a concerned look.

"_ could you be….." before Hange could finish we both looked over when we saw Gunther open the door.

"Hange, _, Eren is awake" said Gunther while trying to catch his breath.

"Ahhhhhh, finally!" said Hange running out of the room past Gunther.

"She is excited" said Gunther looking at me.

"Of course she is" I said looking at Gunther with a dumbfounded look on my face. I got up from the chair, walked out the room and decided to go upstairs to rest for a while. I figured that Hange would be busy dealing with Eren, probably questioning him about what happened. Once I got to my room, I walked up to the window starting to think about what Hange was telling me. _I wonder what she heard _I thought to myself while looking out the window. I could see the sun starting to set in the distance, and the clouds moving in the sky. I then heard the door to my room open when I saw Levi walk in. Looking at him, I saw a rare sight that I never thought I would see. Levi was smiling at me, not his usually evil or cocky smile but a smile of genuine happiness. Smiling back at him, I did not need to speak words to know what his was thinking. Just our smiles alone told each other how we felt, and how happy we were to see, to be with each other again.

"How are you feeling?" he said walking up to me by the window.

"I am fine" I said smiling at him. He then looked out the window not facing me.

"I thought I lost you" said Levi still looking out the window.

"I am still here" I said softly while looking out the window.

"Are you still going to go beyond the wall?" he said turning to look at me. I turned to look at him when I saw he was looking at me right in eyes, his grey eyes meeting my letting me know what he is thinking.

"I am a little afraid to go, but I can't abandon Hange when she needs me" I said looking at him in the eyes. I knew that Levi didn't want me to go, especially after what happened, but I had my duties. "Too bad we can't all be strong like humanities greatest solider" I said laughing at him. I then quickly felt someone grab my arm, throw me onto the bed when I looked up and saw that Levi was looking at me right in the eyes. His grey steel eyes look right at me with a look of concern, love and slight annoyance.

"I told you stop calling me that didn't I" he said looking at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"I am just saying a true statement" I said looking back at him.

"Tch" he said moving his eyes away from mine. I then giggled at his annoyance and thought about how cute Levi was when he was mad.

"_ if you go beyond the wall, you have to promise me something" he said looking at me right in the eyes.

"What is it?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Promise me you'll come back to me" he said still looking at me right in the eyes. The look in his eyes was serious, intense, letting me know what he wanted to hear.

"Levi, I can't…."

"Promise me!" he said looking at me. I could hear the demanding tone in his voice.

"I promise….." I said looking at him right in the eyes. A part of me wondered if I could keep my promise to Levi, but knowing Levi, he would not want me going beyond the wall without promising him I would come back alive.

"Good, now, it's been awhile" he said moving into kiss me. I could feel his lips touching mine, his tongue entering my mouth making me want him. My body started to feel hot, my face feeling warm, and my area becoming slightly wet. He moved his tongue around my mouth, his right hand on my breast and his left hand holding my arm.

"I want you later, that's an order" he said moving his lips from mine.

"Yes, Captain" I said smiling at him. He then smirked at me and got off of the bed.

"I have some reports to write, but I will find you later" he said walking up to my bedroom door.

"Alright" I said looking at him.

"You better be ready when I find you" he said smirking at me.

"You ordered me, didn't you?" I said smiling at him. He then smirked at me again, walked out the door and closed it behind him. I walked backed to the window when I saw that Petra was outside sitting at the table. _I better go talk to her _I thought to myself. I quickly made my way downstairs and decided it was time to talk to Petra about Levi.

Walking outside, I could feel the cool night air on my face while I was looking at the trees blowing in the wind. Looking off in the distance I saw lighting bugs glowing through the darkness of the forest. I then turned my head when I saw Petra sitting at the table outside in front of the castle looking up at the sky.

"It's a pretty night out" I said looking up at the sky. I could see that it was a clear night out making it easy for you to see the moon and stars.

"Yeah" she said looking up at the sky.

I could feel the tension between Petra and I as I was sitting at the table making me wonder how the conversation was going to go.

"Why did you kiss him?" I said while looking away from her. Above anything else, I wanted to know why Petra would kiss Levi the way she did knowing that I was with him.

"….I was hoping that maybe he had feelings for me, that maybe he loved me as well, but now I know" said Petra moving her eyes off to the side.

I then let out a sigh and looked over at Petra. "I never met to hurt you, I didn't plan things like this" you said looking at her. A part of me could feel her pain after seeing her kiss Levi, but then again, a part of me also felt anger over what she did.

"It's just not fair, you always hated him, even from the first time you met him" said Petra looking over at me. Her eyes then met mine when I could see that tears were starting to flow from them.

"You are right, I did hate Levi, but then I…." I started to say. I started to remember my days training for The Scout Regiment, and how much I hated Levi when I first met him.

"..you started to like him. So, in the end both of us wanted him" said Petra still looking at me.

"Yes" I said softly.

"I've thought about moving on, but it just hurts too much. No matter what happens, I still love him." said Petra moving her eyes away from me.

"I guess our friendship will never be the same again then?" I said looking down at the ground.

"No, it won't, but as long as we are both in The Scout Regiment, we are still comrades" said Petra smiling at me.

"That's good then" I said smiling back at her. Even though both of us loved Levi, we both knew that no matter what happened we were still going to fight the titans together and try to win the war.

"It's getting late, I better get to sleep" you said getting up from the table.

"_, can I ask you something?" said Petra looking over at me. I could tell by the look on her face that she was going to ask me something serious.

"What is it?" I said looking at her with a puzzled look on my face. I could not help but wonder what she going to ask me and if it related to Levi.

"If anything happens to Levi and yours relationship, can I go after him?" she said looking at me. I was a little puzzled about why she would be asking me that since I felt my relationship with Levi was stable.

"If something did happen, and we were not together anymore, then it doesn't matter" I said looking at her. I was confident enough in my relationship with Levi that I knew nothing was going to happen.

"Thanks for telling me that" she said with a slight smile on her face. She then turned her head away from me and went back to looking at the sky.

I walked backed inside when you saw Hange running past you. _I wonder what she is doing to Eren_ I thought while watching Hange run. She then quickly stopped, turned around and starting running back towards me.

"_, I need you to go to the King's Ball tomorrow" she said looking at me with a serious look on her face.

"What? I've never been to those things?" I said looking at Hange.

"I know, but Levi is too stubborn to go, and we need someone from the Specials Operations squad to go. Since you are helping with the experiments, you can help give the supreme commander a report on Eren" she said looking at me. Looking at her eyes, I could see how serious she was. I knew meeting with the supreme commander was serious and was important in letting them know how Eren was doing.

"Levi is better suited for this then me" I said looking at Hange with a concerned look on my face.

"I agree, but you know how Levi is. Erwin told him he needed to go, but it was risky leaving Eren alone. After what happened yesterday, he needs to be watched. Erwin told Levi to bring Eren with him, but Levi disagreed with that plan" said Hange looking at you.

"He would disagree with that" I said looking at Hange. "Alright, I'll go" I said.

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow morning" said Hange with a big smile on her face.

"Tomorrow morning, but the party isn't until night time"

"_, we may be women in the military, but that doesn't mean we can't go dress shopping" said Hange with a smile.

"Dress shopping?" I said looking at her.

"Yes!, See you tomorrow" she said quickly walking away from me. I let out sigh, and decided to walk to your room. _I hope I don't embarrass myself tomorrow. I've only met the supreme commander once before, I doubt he even remembers _I thought walking into your room. I quickly got my night gown out, and walked to the bathroom down the hall. I turned on the water, stepped into the shower enjoying the warm water hitting your skin. Moving my hair under the water I could feel it flowing down my back. I quickly turned my head towards the curtain when I heard someone entering the bathroom.

"I am in here" I said still looking at the curtain. When I did not hear the door close, I moved the shower curtain a little, peaked my head out to see who was in the bathroom.

"I told you I would find you" said Levi smirking at me. Looking at him, I could see he was completely naked causing my face to get red. I didn't want to look but I could not help but look down at his member. I could see that it was ready for me.

"Levi what are you?" I said in surprise. Levi quickly stepped into the shower and gently pushed me against the back wall.

"You know why I am here" he said kissing me on the lips. I could feel his lips on mine, his hand touching my breast while playing with my nipples and his other hand moving his finger inside me.

"You are already getting wet" he said moving his lips from mine.

"Just you touching me makes me wet" I said smiling at him.

"Good" he said moving into kiss me again. He kissed me again on the lips, and then slowly moved down to my neck. After we made love in the shower, Levi then looked at me right in the eyes.

"I love you, _, don't forget that" he said looking at me right in the eyes. His grey eyes meeting mine caused my heart to race again.

"I love you too, Levi, always" I said looking back at him.

He smiled at me. "Now, let's cleanup" he said looking at me.

"Clean up?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yes, after I wash you, I want you to wash me" he said smiling at me seductively.

"Of course" I said smiling back at him. I then moved to kiss him. I felt the warm water raining down on both of us and water trickling down my back from my wet hair.

After Levi and I showered, I walked back to my room and got into the bed. I could feel the happiness inside of me thinking about my relationship with Levi. I felt like we have been together long enough now, that nothing could come between us.

"_" I heard someone say outside of my door.

"Come in" I said sitting up in the bed. I saw Eld walk into the room.

"Did something happen?" I asked looking at Eld.

"No, nothing happened. Hange is still with Eren and she asked that no one bother her. I could only image what she is doing to him" said Eld with a fearful look on his face.

I then laughed at the look on his face. "I agree with you" I said looking at him.

"Anyway, this letter came for you while you were in the shower. A member of Erwin's squad brought it" said Eld handing the letter to me.

"Erwin's squad? I said with a puzzled look on your face.

"Yes, we'll I better get some sleep. Good night _" said Eld walking out of the room. I looked down at the letter and saw it was from Erwin.

_What could this be about? _I thought while feeling the anxiety in my body. I opened the letter to see what Erwin had to say.

_,

By now I am sure Hange told you about the King's ball tomorrow. I will see you then, and I would like to discuss your future with The Scout Regiment.

Erwin

"My future with The Scout Regiment" I said to myself. I could feel the worry building up in my body to what I just read. I was wondering what Erwin was referring to when I realized it could have something to do with his plan for me. I layed back down in the bed, looking at the ceiling. I started to reflect on the events of today when I realized the friend I trained with, fought with and hang out with, was no longer a friend but has become

_A Broken Friendship _

Chapter 9: End

Hey all! Sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, so I hope you all keep reading. Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time!


End file.
